<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnight Hunters by TheEigthPillarGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806355">Midnight Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral'>TheEigthPillarGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Grief/Mourning, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>60,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abarai Renji hasn't had a very easy life. As a young vampire who can only be nourished by human blood, he's had to be incredibly careful with his hunting patterns and take care not to let himself be caught by humans. However, his patterns have become noticeable enough for the Gotei Vampire Hunters to start an investigation into him, led by none other than Kuchiki Byakuya, the most prestigious veteran vampire hunter in all of Tokyo.</p><p>Things get even more complicated when Renji actually meets Byakuya one evening, and finds himself forming a connection to him. Soon, their mutual attraction becomes a dangerous game that threatens to destroy them both as Renji struggles with his inner turmoil and Byakuya starts questioning his duties as a hunter, all while insidious secrets regarding the Gotei Vampire Hunters start coming to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hunt Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renji does his monthly hunt, and Byakuya receives a new case to investigate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been a plot thread that has been stuck at the back of my mind this past while. You might notice some similarities to Tokyo Ghoul, since this thread has been in my mind back when I used to be into TG several years ago.</p><p>That being said, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The stars shine brightly in the night sky, somehow even more brilliant than all the neon signs and lit-up buildings all around them. The roar of traffic is distant, and the air is a bit chilly, but it makes the night all the better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renji leans back against the door that opens to the apartment stairwell, looking up at the stars in fascination. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen the stars; they will always amaze him no matter what. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s truly a perfect evening. Sitting on the apartment roof, a little stereo playing some old rock music, and with Akiyama Senna, his longtime best friend, sitting next to him, everything is just right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can you imagine actually seeing the stars in the countryside?” Senna asks, her voice soft. “It would be amazing!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renji nods. “Yeah, it would,” he says. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you believe in wishing on stars?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” Renji answers truthfully. “I’ve never really thought about it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I used to do that when I was little,” Senna admits. “Even now, I still like to make wishes on the stars.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What do you wish for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I can’t tell you that! Then they won’t come true!” Senna says with a light scowl, gently punching his shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renji just laughs. “Okay, but just imagine you didn’t make a wish,” he says. “Then what would you wish for?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Senna’s expression softens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want to make the world a better place,” she says. “For both humans, and for those of your kind, Renji.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> At that, Renji raises an eyebrow. “Oh? What do you mean?” he asks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I want a world where we can all live peacefully together,” Senna continues. “Where there’s no hatred, no violence, no pain or misery. I just want us to reach an understanding so we can live life however we wish…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Senna then looks at Renji, her eyes shining brightly. “Will you help me reach my goal, Renji?” she asks him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Looking at her in subdued amazement, Renji nods with a gentle smile. “Of course,” he says. “I’ll help you, Senna.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Senna smiles brightly at him, and then quickly kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you, Renji,” she says. “Let’s make the world a better place together!” </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> Renji blinks in shock, the glass slipping from his hand and shattering on the floor as he struggles to register the dreadful news in his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Come… Come again?” he whispers, his voice trembling slightly as he stares at Rangiku and Shuuhei. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Akiyama Senna is dead,” Rangiku says quietly. “Her body was found this morning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She was beaten to death,” Shuuhei adds, looking down. “No doubt by her husband.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Renji slowly shakes his head, his heart clenching as tears fill his eyes. No… No… it can’t be… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What about helping her achieve her dream of a better world? Senna’s words ring in Renji’s mind, from a time that seems so long ago now. All Senna wanted was to make the world a better place… and now she’s gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’ll never see her dream be achieved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Only when Rangiku wraps her arms around Renji in a hug does he finally snap back to reality. And before he realizes, the tears spill down his cheeks as he starts to weep, all while hugging both Rangiku and Shuuhei. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> The wake and funeral are mostly a blur. But what Renji remembers the most is the funeral arrangement of flowers surrounding a photo of a smiling Senna, as well as seeing Senna herself, looking so peaceful in death, surrounded by flowers in her casket. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And what Renji remembers as well is the sight of her husband, Kiriyama Ganryu, looking sharp in his black suit, his haughty face looking more smug than grieving. It takes a lot of restraint to not punch the bastard, and Renji doesn’t want to be that guy who starts a fight at a funeral. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So he resorts to just glaring at him from across the room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, Senna… Renji thinks to himself. I’m sorry that bastard stopped you from reaching your dream. But I promise you, I won’t let you be forgotten. And I will make sure your husband eventually pays for his crime. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The sun has set well below the horizon, and night has finally arrived. The only light that shines into the studio apartment is that of the moon, and it casts an almost-silvery glow within the place.</p><p>Abarai Renji’s shift has finished for the day, but he’s not turning in for the night just yet. He has other things to attend to. It’s almost the end of the month, he’s getting hungry right now, and it’ll do him no good if he puts off his hunt any longer.</p><p>He dresses quickly, changing into a long-sleeved black turtleneck to conceal all his tattoos, along with long black pants. He puts on a black hoodie, then ties his hair up before putting a bandana around the tattoos on his forehead.</p><p>As he gets ready, though, Renji finds himself feeling a lingering emptiness in his chest. Memories of Senna’s smile flash through his mind, and he sighs softly.</p><p>Every single year, for the past four years, he feels so melancholic around this time. With the anniversary of Senna’s death coming up soon, it’s really no surprise he feels this way.</p><p>Senna… she really had been like no one else. She had been kind and hard-working, and there was just something so genuine about her, really. It had been refreshing to meet someone who was so honest and non-judgemental of everyone… especially of someone like himself. She’d never judged or hated him for what he is, and Renji had truly appreciated that. </p><p>She’d been like the older sister he’d never had, even in spite of their personal differences… and now she’s gone.</p><p>He still remembers that night when she shared her dream of a better world to him when he had been twenty-two and she had been twenty-six… it had only been two months before her untimely death. He misses her so much, and seeing all her hard work go to waste… it had been painful.</p><p>But that’s exactly why he does what he does now.</p><p>Remembering that, Renji goes to his bedside drawer and pulls out a mask from within. The mask is that of a nue, a legendary youkai with the face and body of a baboon, the legs of a tiger, and the front half of a snake as a tail. With fierce eyes and a snarling mouth with fangs, it truly makes for a perfect last sight for his victims.</p><p>He puts it on over his face, then pulls up his hood before leaving the apartment and going up to the roof of the building. Then, he starts running across the rooftops, moving faster than light itself as he jumps from roof to roof, all while trying to find his meal for the month.</p><p>He’s not going after any innocent human being, though. No, he’s got a specific person in mind, with enough information on him to know who he has to search for. His meal for the month is a child abuser who has beaten his daughter half to death, yet has gotten away with his crime last month, thanks to his money and connections.</p><p>And eventually, he manages to find the bastard leaving from a sleazy-looking nightclub in the Kabukicho district and wandering into an alley between two buildings. With his target spotted, Renji stealthily climbs down into the alley before slipping into the shadows as he follows the creep.</p><p>As he stalks his prey from the shadows of the alley, Renji finds his hunger beginning to become restless. It would be a lot easier for him to be like some other of his kind, who simply get their blood from either a blood bank or a butcher shop, and it’s not like he hasn’t been trying that, especially in the four years after Senna’s death.</p><p>However, to let rich scumbags get away with their crimes simply because of who they are, all while they preach about how those of Renji’s species are the true monsters who need to be eradicated for good… Renji can’t let that slide.</p><p>For the past six months, he has killed a variety of wealthy criminals who have gotten away with their crimes, namely abusers and other offenders of a similar nature. It’ll only be a matter of time before someone picks up on his trail, but at this point, Renji doesn’t care. At least through this, he can get some form of justice for Senna.</p><p>At this point, his prey has finally arrived at a dead end in the alley. Pulling his mask up slightly as his eyes turn red, Renji sneaks up behind him before emerging from the man’s shadow. </p><p>Before the man can even register Renji’s presence, he swiftly covers the man’s mouth, muffling his startled shout. The man struggles in Renji’s grasp, but Renji tightens his grip with a hungry smile, his canines shifting into fangs now.</p><p>His primal instincts take over, and in this moment, he’s no longer the Abarai Renji that most people know of. He’s now simply a vampire; the most dangerous and elusive vampire of Shinjuku ward.</p><p><em> “Itadakimasu,” </em> he whispers sadistically, then clamps his fangs into the man’s jugular.</p><p>Instantly, Renji’s mouth is flooded with warm, rich blood, and he can feel some of it spilling from the corners of his lips as he drinks. The man’s blood is a little salty and metallic upon his tongue, but it’s absolutely nourishing for him. Renji practically revels in the energy that surges through him, and as he continues drinking, he feels so much more… alive.</p><p>The man slowly grows limp in his arms, and by the time Renji has drained him of his blood, he resembles nothing more than a dried up husk.</p><p>He releases the body, letting it fall to the ground as he wipes the corners of his mouth. With his hunger sated, he slides the mask over his face once more as he prepares to leave.</p><p><em> “Gochisousama,” </em> Renji says to himself as he retreats back into the shadows of the alley.</p>
<hr/><p>Shortly after returning to his apartment in Takadanobaba, Renji cleans up and changes out of his hunting clothes into blue jeans and a black tank-top, and he frees his hair from its ponytail, letting it flow freely past his shoulders. After putting the mask back in its usual place in the drawer, he then heads downstairs to The Fox’s Den, the bar he lives above.</p><p>When Renji enters the empty bar, he’s a little surprised to see Matsumoto Rangiku, the bar owner, calmly wiping some glasses behind the counter. Even more, their two mutual friends Hisagi Shuuhei and Kira Izuru are also seated at the bar and talking quietly. The lighting is low, and despite it being closed, Renji’s a little glad that at least employees are allowed to hang out if they want.</p><p>Rangiku glances in Renji’s direction and offers him a small smile. “Hey, Renji,” she greets, her eyes appearing almost red in the dim lighting.</p><p>Renji nods in greeting as he walks up to the bar and sits down at the counter, where he’s also greeted by Hisagi and Kira.</p><p>Hisagi takes a deep breath, inhaling Renji’s scent, before he glances at him. “You went hunting tonight, didn’t you?” he asks.</p><p>“Damn right,” Renji says. “Now I’m good for the rest of the month.”</p><p>Both Rangiku and Hisagi are like him, in that they also hunt once a month. Kira, on the other hand, prefers to get his blood from a butcher shop.</p><p>“Who was your prey this time?” Rangiku asks him.</p><p>“A fucking child abuser, the one who somehow avoided getting thrown in prison even after beating his daughter half to death,” Renji tells them. “Felt kinda good to feel his life drain from him.”</p><p>“Make sure you’re being careful, Abarai-kun,” Kira cautions him. “You don’t want a hunter to pick up on your trail.”</p><p>“I’m well aware,” Renji says, looking down at the counter. “Spring is almost here. You all know what that means, right?”</p><p>Rangiku nods, setting a glass back on its shelf. “Her death anniversary,” she says. “You got plans for it?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just go to the cemetery, clean up her grave, give her some offerings, things like that. And if I could drink sake, I’d drink to her.” A sigh spills from Renji’s lips. “All her hard work, everything she’s believed in… it’s all destroyed.”</p><p>There’s a brief moment of silence before Kira speaks.</p><p>“Did you hear about the investigation into Santa Teresa?” he asks. “You know, the vampire that’s been on a killing spree in the Ueno district? He’s apparently killed several hunters already.”</p><p>“Who hasn’t heard of him?” Hisagi points out. “Seriously, I don’t understand vampires like him. Why the hell would he want to make himself obvious and put the rest of us innocent ones at risk of getting killed by the hunters?”</p><p>“Because vampires like him are addicted to human blood and doesn’t give a fuck about what happens to those of us trying to live in peace,” Rangiku says with a sigh. “Now we have to be even more careful. We can’t afford to let the hunters become suspicious.”</p><p>“But if I have to eat regular food in public again to try and look human…” Renji shudders. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”</p><p>With that, he gets up from his stool. “Anyways, I’m calling it a day,” he says, making his way to the stairwell for his apartment. “Good night, you guys.”</p><p>“See you tomorrow,” Rangiku says with a slight smile.</p>
<hr/><p>The Chiyoda ward is as busy as ever this morning. Businessmen and women walk past with their briefcases and phones as they make their way to the office, and the weather is a little chilly. Spring might be near, but it’s still not warm enough yet.</p><p>Master Hunter Kuchiki Byakuya walks quickly down the streets, carrying his briefcase and a cup of coffee as he makes his way to headquarters. Dressed in a sharp black uniform, consisting of a black blazer with a belt around the waist, black pants, and trench boots, and with a long black double-breasted trench coat and cape, he looks quite elegant and sophisticated, turning a few heads as he walks down the streets.</p><p>At his waist, he carries his katana, Senbonzakura. With a blade made of steel and silver, it is the finest weapon of its kind, perfect for confrontations with vampires.</p><p>When he reaches the headquarters of the Gotei Vampire Hunters, Byakuya receives bows of respect from several colleagues, which he acknowledges with a nod. </p><p>“Good morning, Nii-sama!” Rukia, his sister-in-law, greets him as she emerges from the archives.</p><p>Byakuya nods as he hands her the coffee. “I bought this for you,” he tells her.</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Rukia says, looking grateful.</p><p>There is a general air of respect from all his colleagues and among junior hunters when they see him, and it’s not hard to see why.</p><p>Born into the wealthy Kuchiki family, respected by his colleagues and superiors, and admired by subordinates alike, he is pretty much a hero amongst humans. At only thirty years of age, he is already the most prestigious and renowned veteran vampire hunter in all of Tokyo.</p><p>But in spite of such respect and reverence, Byakuya feels so very empty inside.</p><p>Every single year, for the past four years, he’s always felt empty around the spring. It will soon be the anniversary of the death of his beloved wife Hisana, who had died a slow and painful death four years ago after suffering from a vampire bite for several years until the rehabilitation program had shut down, thus leading to her untimely death.</p><p>Byakuya clenches his fist as anger pierces his heart for a moment. Yes, this is exactly why he’s a vampire hunter; to get rid of those creatures that go after humans, and to kill the one who had gotten to his wife. Unlike some of his colleagues, who kill vampires for the thrill of it, Byakuya hunts them to protect humans.</p><p>“Ah, good morning, Kuchiki!” Kyoraku Shunsui, a Master Hunter, approaches him with a smile. “How are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m doing well,” Byakuya says impassively. “And what about you, Kyoraku?”</p><p>And that’s when he notices two young men and a young woman, dressed in black uniforms, following Kyoraku. The first man has a subtly-toned figure, orange hair that makes him stand out from pretty much everyone in the building, and a slight scowl on his face. The second man is lean and bespectacled with straight, chin-length black hair framing his face, and a stoic expression. And the young woman has long auburn hair, two hair pins, and a small smile.</p><p>“I’m doing well,” Kyoraku says jovially. “I just wanted to introduce you to three newcomers in the Gotei!”</p><p>The orange-haired man speaks first, bowing slightly. “Kurosaki Ichigo. It’s nice to meet you,” he says.</p><p>“Ishida Uryuu,” the bespectacled man says. “A pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Inoue Orihime,” the woman introduces. “It’s nice to meet you!”</p><p>“These three are brand new recruits from the Academy,” Kyoraku continues. “It’s their first day on the job, and they’ll be working with you for your upcoming investigation!”</p><p>Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “What investigation?” he asks.</p><p>“Well, as you know, you’ll be transferred to Shinjuku ward quite soon, right?” Kyoraku recalls.</p><p>“Yes, I am aware,” Byakuya says. He’d been in the Minato ward for the last few months, but now that the hunter stationed in Shinjuku has been killed in action, he is now to take over surveillance of Shinjuku.</p><p>But before anyone can say anything more, a P.A. announcement comes over the speakers, requesting the presence of all master hunters for a meeting in fifteen minutes.</p><p>“Well, it looks like you might just find out,” Kyoraku says with a knowing smile.</p><p>With that, Byakuya follows Kyoraku to the meeting room, and when they get there, he takes his seat up at the front next to master hunter Soifon. At her waist is her own katana, Suzumebachi, and she’s in the middle of reading through her reports.</p><p>Eventually, all the other master hunters have taken their seats in the meeting room, just as Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni, the Chief Hunter, enters the room. He may be old, he may use a staff to walk, but everything about him suggests that he is not a man to be messed with.</p><p>He isn’t the Chief Hunter of the Gotei for nothing.</p><p>“Let us commence this meeting!” Yamamoto announces.</p><p>Silence falls over the meeting room as the large screen powers up.</p><p>“First, I would like to hear your monthly reports from each ward,” Yamamoto says. “Kuchiki Byakuya, let us hear your report from the Minato ward.”</p><p>Byakuya nods and stands up. “As you might know, the Minato ward was where the vampire La Lujuriosa had been hunting,” he says. “After months of investigating, we’ve not only destroyed him for good, but we have also destroyed several other vampires within that area.”</p><p>With that, he sits down.</p><p>He proceeds to listen to his colleagues giving their reports from each ward, speaking about vampires they’ve killed, and once they’re all done, Yamamoto moves onto the next topic.</p><p>“It appears that the Shinjuku ward has been seeing a spree of sporadic killings in each neighbourhood,” Yamamoto announces, right as the screen starts displaying information. “For the past six months, a vampire has been hunting a human and drinking their blood. His latest victim was killed last night in the Kabukicho district, and his body was found early this morning.”</p><p>Photos of the man’s body appear on the screen, all drained of blood and resembling a shrivelled-up husk. Byakuya doesn’t flinch at all, since he has seen worse.</p><p>“While this vampire has been quite elusive, one eyewitness from Okubo has managed to get a look at his mask,” Yamamoto continues. “He wears the mask of a nue demon, and has now been nicknamed ‘Zabimaru’.”</p><p>He then turns his attention to Byakuya. “Kuchiki Byakuya, I hereby place you in charge of this investigation,” he orders. “Search through all of Shinjuku, gather every piece of information you can, and do not show any mercy for this vampire whatsoever! Kill him, and if there are any other vampires like him, then kill them too.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Byakuya says with a nod.</p><p>So this is the case that Kyoraku had been referring to. And he is to lead three new recruits in their very first investigation as well?</p><p>He hopes that they’re prepared for the job in every way they can be. Being a vampire hunter is no easy task, as it requires a great deal of mental, emotional, and physical strength. Both Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida are young as well, fresh from the Academy, and they’re already going to be assisting a seasoned hunter in an investigation. Mentally, he is glad that they haven’t been placed with the brute that is Zaraki Kenpachi.</p><p>He would traumatize them for life. After all, he’s a hunter for the thrill of hunting and killing vampires.</p><p>When the meeting finishes, Byakuya receives all the paperwork for his investigation before he goes to meet Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida in the common area. Sure enough, the three of them are seated at a table, just chatting amongst each other.</p><p>Upon seeing Byakuya, Inoue looks up with a smile. “Ah, Kuchiki-san!” she greets. “How was the meeting?”</p><p>“It went well,” Byakuya says, sitting down across from them. “I’ve received more information about the upcoming investigation that you will be assisting me with.”</p><p>He passes them each a copy of the profile on Zabimaru. “This is the vampire we will be hunting.”</p><p>As the three of them read through the profiles, Byakuya then stands up. “I hope the three of you are ready to get started now,” he says coolly. “We’ll be leaving for Shinjuku right away. So follow me.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” the three of them say as they follow him.</p><p>And with that, Byakuya leads them outside to the van waiting outside, ready to start the hunt for Zabimaru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notes:</p><p>- Shinjuku is a ward in Tokyo and a major entertainment center in the city. Kabukicho is the red-light and entertainment district, and Takadanobaba is a district known for being a more student-focused place with cheap businesses and several schools and colleges. It's also a major transport hub for commuters, since it has three popular train lines.</p><p>- Chiyoda is known as the political center of the country, since it is home to the Imperial Palace, the National Diet, the Supreme Court, among other institutions.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byakuya commences his investigation into Zabimaru with the three junior hunters, and takes them out for dinner at the end of the day. Renji trains to develop his fighting skills and finds himself coming face-to-face with Kuchiki Byakuya himself at the bar.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 2, which turned out a little longer than I expected. And here is when our boys meet for the first time ;) I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byakuya climbs into the driver’s seat of the van, and Ishida climbs into the passenger seat while Kurosaki and Inoue sit in the back. Once he’s started the engine, he pulls away from the parking lot and starts the drive towards Shinjuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ve been taught this in the academy,” Byakuya begins. “Before we officially start our hunt for the vampire, we need to interview potential witnesses and anyone who has known the victims. That way, we can have a better idea of what we have to look for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses on the brake at a red light. “So today’s objective is to interview the family of the latest victim, Fukiage Tsutomu,” he continues. “We’ll interview his family, his colleagues, and the people who were around when he was last seen alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It says here that he was last in the Kabukicho district, leaving from a strip club,” Ishida points out with mild disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turns green, and Byakuya continues driving. “That he was,” he simply says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They drive in silence for a little longer before Byakuya speaks again. “I’ll have you all know that this is my first time leading new recruits in an investigation,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Kurosaki looks a little surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byakuya says. “Now then, it seems that we’re nearing Shinjuku. We’ll be going to Kabukicho first to get a look at the crime scene, then we’ll interview the Fukiage family from there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the drive continues in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they reach Kabukicho, where they can already see several police cars parked near an alleyway between two buildings. The area seems to have been taped off, though it doesn’t deter journalists and news crews from reporting live. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya pulls the van to the curb and parks it before shutting off the engine. “Alright, we’re here,” he tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all climb out of the van and make their way to the police officers, who immediately greet them as they come to take a look at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body has been covered with a sheet, and several crime scene investigators take photos of the body and the area. Byakuya quickly takes note of how shadowy the place looks, and frowns slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why Zabimaru opted to kill him here,” he says. “This place is well-away from busy areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And there’s a lot of shadows here,” Kurosaki adds. “Don’t vampires travel through shadows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do,” Byakuya says. “Which means that Zabimaru would’ve basically crept up on his victim and killed him before he could even register his presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishida and Inoue take some notes on the scene, and Byakuya slips on some gloves before going to take a look at the body itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the sheet back slightly and sees how dried-up the body is. Upon the man’s neck, right above the jugular vein, are two holes that have clearly been created by fangs. Even more, the bite looks quite forceful, suggesting a very murderous intent from the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, that’s a nasty bite,” Ishida says, looking at the man’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Byakuya murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, Zabimaru isn’t just killing for the sake of feeding. He’s killing his victims for other reasons. Perhaps it’s because of this man’s unsavoury past?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, they will have to look into the other five victims later on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finish their survey of the crime scene, Byakuya drives them all down to the residence of Fukiage Tsutomu’s wife and teenage daughter, Fukiage Kaede and Miyuki, to interview them and gather some information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their apartment looks surprisingly nice, considering the location. When they get there, they are greeted by the recently-widowed Fukiage Kaede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede looks rather exhausted, like she has not gotten enough sleep, and Byakuya notices a few gray streaks in her dark hair. It even seems like this whole thing has aged her a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyuki, however… she is a different story. She sits upon the couch with bandages covering several parts of her body, and she even has a few band-aids on her cheeks. Her eyes look fairly indifferent, with no visible signs of grief or sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya can’t really blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us, Fukiage-san,” he says with a polite nod to Kaede. “My name is Kuchiki, and I am spearheading the investigation into your husband’s killer. But we would like to ask a few questions of you and your daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course,” Kaede agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mother and daughter lead them to the dining table and they sit down across from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, Miyuki-san?” Inoue asks her, smiling kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miyuki shrugs. “I’ll get better,” she says. “I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us a little bit about Fukiage Tsutomu?” Byakuya asks, his voice a bit more gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Kaede can speak, Miyuki speaks first, and it’s clear that there’s no love lost between her and her father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a goddamn son of a bitch, and I’m so glad he’s dead,” she says, her eyes burning with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miyuki!” Kaede gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Mom! Don’t bother defending him!” Miyuki tells her harshly. “He beat the shit outta me all because I dared to tell him to stop insulting me, and then he gets off the hook because… shit, I don’t even know why. I hate that bastard so much, so good riddance to him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaede only looks more distressed at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Kuchiki-san,” she apologizes. “I’m afraid she’s telling the truth, though. Last night, Tsutomu went out to a strip club to celebrate getting acquitted, and he’d promised to teach Miyuki a lesson when he got home. So when we got the call about his death, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods as he takes down some notes. “I see,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t really blame Miyuki for her reaction to her father’s death, however. He’d been just as disgusted to learn more about Tsutomu’s crime, especially with how he’d gotten away with it, so he can’t really be too upset with Miyuki for her harsh words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, you know what?” Miyuki continues. “If I ever meet the vampire who killed that bastard, I’ll give him some flowers to thank him. The only thing I regret is that I wasn’t there to watch that piece of shit die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miyuki, that’s enough!” Kaede tells her. “Please, just cooperate with this investigation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow at that, and Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida also look fairly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the interview comes to an end, and they take their leave to go to the club where Tsutomu had visited hours before his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I kinda agree with Miyuki,” Kurosaki says as Byakuya drives. “Good riddance to that abusive scumbag. In fact, I say we let Zabimaru live and let him kill off every child abuser in the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that, Kurosaki!” Ishida snaps. “Seriously, that’s in such bad taste!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighs at that comment. “Save the jokes for another time, Kurosaki,” he says tersely. “Moving on now, if you’ve read through the profiles of the other five victims, you might notice a common pattern among them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue nods. “Yeah. They’re all either abusers or rapists who have gotten away with their crimes,” she points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Byakuya presses down on the brake at a red light. “Over the next few days or so, we’ll have to interview their families as well, and then we’ll have to move onto the witness who has managed to get a glimpse of Zabimaru. Only then will we be able to start our patrol in Shinjuku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki looks rather thoughtful. “You know, this Zabimaru is pretty smart,” he says. “I mean, he only hunts once a month, somehow manages to avoid all detection, and only goes after the scumbags of society.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Zabimaru is quite a smart one, Byakuya has to admit. He’s hunted quite a few vampires in his career, but none of them had ever been so methodical or careful with their hunting patterns. And for this one to only be detected at a distance… he must do a lot of planning with his hunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that makes Byakuya a little uneasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he thinks of it like that, Zabimaru sounds almost like a serial killer, really. But then again, that’s what vampires are. If they’re not killing and drinking human blood, then they simply bite their victims and leave them to suffer slow and painful deaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Zabimaru avoids the innocent, it doesn’t change the fact that his victims are still human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He briefly glances at the junior hunters in the van with him, and that’s when he gets an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since it is your first day working with me, I’d like to take you all out for dinner tonight,” Byakuya tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look quite surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you serious, Kuchiki-san?” Ishida asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “I’m serious,” he says. “I think you all deserve it for your first day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki grins. “Well, I’d love to take you up on that offer,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know a good place we can eat at!” Inoue chimes in. “It’s called The Fox’s Den, and it’s actually in Shinjuku.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s settled,” Byakuya says. “My sister-in-law will also be joining us tonight, and we shall eat at The Fox’s Den.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all look quite excited, and internally, Byakuya feels a little bit pleased that he’s finally been given the opportunity to take his subordinates out for a meal.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The basement of Rangiku’s bar is quite a spacious area. It’s cool, shaded, and offers no hindrances in the way of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which makes it a perfect training spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today’s training is strenuous, as Renji concentrates on perfecting his shadow manipulation, his hand-to-hand combat skills, and his agility. He and Hisagi practice sparring together afterwards, and by the time their training is finished, they are both quite sweaty and exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji picks up his shirt, which had long been discarded, and slings it over his bare shoulder before taking a swig of water. Once he swallows, he wipes his mouth and grins at Hisagi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad,” he says. “You’re getting a lot better at hand-to-hand combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisagi offers a weak grin. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?” he asks. “You’re younger than me, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and take the compliment, dumbass…” Renji mutters, tossing him the water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catching it, Hisagi also takes a drink. “Anyways, I think we’ll be prepared if we end up in another turf war,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turf wars tend to be quite common among vampires, especially among feuding covens. Taking place in more industrial areas, those wars can also get absolutely vicious and bloody, depending on the level of desperation in each coven. If they’re fighting over territory, they tend to be not as intense. But if a coven member was killed, then boy, oh boy, those can be so brutal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They also tend to be perfect targets for vampire hunters, who will use this opportunity to try and wipe out two covens at once. However, even the most seasoned hunter will need an army if they want to get out alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji and his friends often avoid turf wars, but there have been times where they’ve had to participate in some of them. Fortunately, they had only been fighting over territory, and they’d managed to settle things before the hunters could arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, the risk is just too much for them to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we won’t get caught up in one,” Renji says, making his way to the stairwell. “We’re trying to live in peace, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, are you working the bar tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It’s only a weeknight, so it won’t be too crowded. I have to head home so I can freshen up for tonight’s shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go ahead. I’ll see you tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them make their way out of the basement, and Renji immediately goes up to his apartment above the bar to get ready for work tonight. After a shower, he changes into a black button-down shirt, black jeans, and then he combs his hair and ties it into a side ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he’s ready, Renji just does some drawing in his sketchbook, creating more pieces of art to sell within the restaurant. Since he works full-time in Rangiku’s bar, he’s picked up drawing as a side hobby, with some of his pieces being displayed in the area for sale; those who are interested can buy them at a certain price, and it helps in bringing more money for rent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Renji continues on a full-colour illustration of a samurai in battle, one that he’s promised to finish by the end of the week. By the time he’s ready to start shading it in, it’s almost time for his shift to start, so he sets the book and pencils aside to go downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Renji,” Rangiku greets him when he emerges into the back room. “How’d your training with Shuuhei go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It went well,” Renji tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Kira enters the back room, looking rather alarmed. “Matsumoto-san, Abarai-kun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what’s wrong?” Rangiku asks, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… we kind of have a problem,” Kira says, looking ashamed. “Hunters are here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s eyes widen in shock, and Rangiku stares at him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding…” Renji whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. And what’s more, one of the hunters is Kuchiki Byakuya himself! And his sister-in-law is also here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way… </span>
  </em>
  <span>To think that the legendary vampire hunter of Tokyo is here tonight. But what for?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he ask for me?” Rangiku asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It looks like he’s here for dinner with some colleagues,” Kira says. “I informed Hisagi-san about it as well, so he’s also prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just sighs. “I’ll go and serve their table,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too scared,” Rangiku reassures him. “Just act natural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Renji heads out into the main bar and dining area to the table in question, making sure to look friendly as he approaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is his first time actually seeing Kuchiki Byakuya in the flesh, and despite himself, he’s quite mesmerized by his appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question is quite beautiful to look at. With long black hair, pale skin, and a stoic expression, he carries himself with a rather aloof and aristocratic air. But even so, Renji knows that this man is much stronger than he appears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, this is Kuchiki Byakuya, the most renowned and infamous master vampire hunter in all of Tokyo. And sitting next to him is Rukia, his sister-in-law and a general hunter, the rank beneath the masters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying to suppress his disbelief and anger, Renji just puts on a polite smile as he approaches the table. “Good evening, everyone,” he greets. “My name is Renji, and I’ll be your server for tonight. So to start off, can I get anything for you to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just have water,” Byakuya says, speaking in his rich baritone voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get an Asahi dry,” Rukia adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d like a melon soda please,” the young woman with auburn hair says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll also get a melon soda,” the orange-haired young man says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like a royal milk tea, please,” the young man with the glasses says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji records all their answers and confirms them again. “Alright, I’ll be right back,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his polite smile and friendly tone, he’s still internally freaking out. He hands the drink orders to Hisagi, who gets them ready as quickly as possible before placing them on Renji’s tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here are your drinks,” Renji says with his friendly customer smile as he passes each drink. “Now, are you all ready to order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just looks questioningly at his colleagues, who all nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe we’re ready to order, then,” Byakuya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Renji takes note of each order, he idly wonders just what each dish they’ve ordered tastes like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vampires cannot eat regular food at all. Well, they can eat it, but it’ll taste horrible to their palette and weaken them quite a bit if they don’t purge it out of their systems within a few hours. But what does it taste like to the human tongue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is taiyaki really that delicious to eat as a snack? Is ramen really that comforting on a cold day? Is wasabi truly a painful kind of spicy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll never know, he supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Renji says, writing down the last order. “Your food will be out in a short while. I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he takes the menus and heads towards the kitchen to give the order to the chefs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as he does so, Renji’s thoughts drift a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s no surprise that Renji does not regard hunters very favourably; he hates them as much as the next vampire does, really. He can’t stand how hypocritical a lot of them are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was a child, he’d lost all his friends to hunters. And they hadn’t even killed any humans; they’d just been innocent children. Renji had been all alone afterwards, at least until Senna had come along when he was nine years old. She’d also been orphaned, but she kindly raised him like her own little brother… up until she’d been killed by her vampire hunter husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do they not think that vampires don’t have loved ones? Don’t they understand that vampires have their own emotions and thoughts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji shakes his head, trying to quell the negative thoughts as he attends to other tables. He’ll be civil towards the hunters for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he ever ends up face-to-face against them in a fight, then he won’t show any mercy to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he is a creature of the night. And it would do no good if he shows mercy to his enemies.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“That waiter looks pretty interesting,” Rukia observes, taking a sip of her beer. “I mean, his hair looks really gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That it does.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji, their waiter, looks quite striking, honestly. But in spite of his punk-like appearance, he is polite and friendly to them, which only intrigues Byakuya even further. Of course, he’s being friendly because it’s his job. Even so, what is this man really like when away from the job?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are the new recruits so far?” Rukia asks, interrupting Byakuya’s thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods as he takes a sip of his water. “They are doing well,” he tells her. “They definitely have a lot of potential in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be his first day working with them, but Byakuya has to admit, he’s kind of enjoying their company so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki is kind of a punk, but he’s loyal and brave, and he knows how to get the job done. Likewise, Ishida can be a bit of a smartass, but his intelligence and courage are highly valuable, and he’s just as loyal and efficient as Kurosaki. And despite their bickering, they work well together, really. As for Inoue, her optimism is quite surprising for Byakuya. He’s never met someone so cheerful and bright, and her compassion serves her well in her role as a medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, things are going well with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” Byakuya says, turning to Rukia. “How have things been going with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m in the middle of hunting down Kazeshini,” Rukia says. “He’s been hunting in the Yoyogi neighbourhood in Shibuya, and his victims are rather varied. He also hunts once a month and seems to be quite pragmatic about it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she can say anything else, that’s when Renji comes back with a tray of food. “So, I got some taco rice here,” he says, passing a bowl to Kurosaki. “Tonkotsu ramen…” He passes another bowl to Ishida. “Korokke with wasabi…” He passes a plate of korokke to Inoue. “A small burger…” He hands Rukia a plate with a burger on it. “And tan tan ramen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya accepts the bowl of hot ramen that Renji passes to him. “Thank you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Renji says with a smile. “Anything else I can get for you guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all good,” Ishida says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna say that I really like your hair!” Rukia tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji raises an eyebrow in surprise before he looks away rather shyly. “Oh, um… thanks,” he chuckles. “I’m glad you like it. A-Anyways, if you need anything, just let me know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he leaves to attend to another table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tan tan ramen is quite delicious, with just the right amount of spice and heat to satisfy Byakuya’s palette. He’s always had a preference for spicier dishes, and something like tan tan ramen is a nice meal to have after a long day of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they eat, Byakuya decides to get to know the junior hunters a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to know something,” Byakuya says after a mouthful of ramen, getting their attention. “Just why have you decided to become hunters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki speaks first, taking a break with his rice to speak. “Well, my mom was killed by a vampire when I was little,” he explains. “As far as I know, they never found the vampire who killed her. I decided to become a hunter so I can find that vampire and kill him personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also have similar motivations,” Ishida says. “My mother had always had a frail health, and she got bitten by a vampire shortly after I was born. She died after suffering from the bite, so I want to find that vampire and kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue just looks down. “My brother was killed in a turf war,” she explains. “But because I’m not really a fighter, I want to heal and somehow help infected people. I’d originally wanted to join the rehabilitation program, but now that it’s shut down, I ended up training to become a medic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So they all have similar motivations for becoming hunters: to avenge someone they lost. Well, except for Inoue, who is more focused on helping people heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all have very noble motivations,” Byakuya tells them. “But again, being a vampire hunter is not an easy task. It can be quite dangerous, and you do run the risk of either burning out or losing your life on the job. I hope you are all prepared for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are!” Kurosaki says, looking determined. “Or else we wouldn’t have chosen to become hunters!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such determination… Byakuya can’t help but admire it. “That’s good to hear,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continue eating their dinner in comfortable silence, with the only noise being the conversations of other patrons and the rock music that plays from the speakers in the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Byakuya feels Rukia tapping his arm. “Nii-sama,” she says. “What are your plans for… you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Hisana’s death anniversary is coming up in a couple of days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get your attention please?” Byakuya asks, interrupting a rather heated conversation between Ichigo and Ishida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s sure they’re listening, he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In two days, it will be my wife’s death anniversary,” he informs them. “I have the day off that day, so I won’t be coming into work. During that time, I want you to continue your investigations and interviews with the families of the victims, in addition to whatever smaller missions you might have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ishida says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Renji approaches the table. “Well, it looks like everyone’s finished here,” he says. “Would you like a dessert menu, or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty full, actually,” Rukia says with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After receiving responses in agreement, Byakuya turns to Renji. “I think we’ll have the bill, please,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing. Let me take all these off your hands first.” Renji takes the dishes, some of them clean and some of them with a little bit of half-eaten food on it, and takes them back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short while later, he comes back with the bill and a card machine. “And here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya takes out his wallet. “I’ll pay for it,” he tells them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Inoue looks surprised. “Are you sure, Kuchiki-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, we can chip in if you want!” Kurosaki suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfectly fine,” Byakuya says, sliding his credit card into the machine. He taps a few buttons, then withdraws his card and hands the machine back to Renji. “Here you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Renji says, smiling. “Well, have a good night. Thank you for coming, and we hope to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile isn’t the usual polite, friendly smile that most waitstaff have. There’s something warmer, more sincere about it, and Byakuya finds himself further intrigued by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s during the drive back to headquarters that Byakuya realizes that he feels a lot… lighter. And he’s never felt like this during the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not too sure what it is caused by; whether it’s the sense of camaraderie from dining with his colleagues, or the warmth from Renji’s genuine smile, he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But whatever it is… it’s a good feeling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And so our boys have met now. Honestly, it's kinda interesting to try and develop the vampires in this AU. I want to make them truly fearsome creatures that aren't sparkly morons from Twilight, so I hope I'm doing a good job!</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shared Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today is the anniversary of Senna's death. Renji goes to the cemetery, expecting to just clean up her grave and give her some offerings only to run into an unexpected visitor, who also happens to be there for an anniversary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 3, where we get a little more insight into the relationship between Renji and Senna, plus some more worldbuilding. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning of Senna’s death anniversary is a somber one, as it always has been for four years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji wakes up early as always, and after a shower and freshening himself for the day, he changes into a black suit and ties his hair into a braid. He then gets the offerings ready in a bag, along with incense sticks and the floral offerings, and some cleaning supplies. With the bag ready, he then gets his phone and wallet, puts on his sunglasses, and then heads out of the shop to the metro station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll take a metro down to the cemetery in the Chiyoda ward, where Senna’s ashes have been interred. Then he’ll clean her grave, give her offerings, and maybe say a few words to her in the hopes that she can somehow hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, he has the day-off today, which means he can have some quiet time for his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sakura flowers are already in bloom, and their fresh fragrance lingers in the air as Renji makes his way to the metro station. While it should be a pleasing sight, all it does is bring back so many memories for Renji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the metro to Chiyoda, Renji finds himself recalling the day when Senna had discovered his identity as a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been the night before Hanami, and he’d only been eleven. He’d been looking for someone to hunt down when he’d noticed Senna getting grabbed and pinned to the wall of an alley by some shady guy as she was walking home from school. He’d jumped in to fight off the guy with the intention of defending her, but then his hunger had gotten the better of him and he ended up killing him right in front of her, even drinking his blood right before her. Only when he’d heard her gasp did he realize that she’d seen everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji had never felt so terrified, so remorseful until then. He’d feared that Senna would be disgusted with him, would call a hunter and have him killed, or that she would kill him herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her reaction had been quite a surprise to him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that’s what happens once a month,” Senna says quietly, having been broken out of her shock. “You feed upon people.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renji looks away in shame, wiping the blood away from his mouth. “If you’re gonna kill me, make it quick at least,” he tells her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you talking about? There’s no way I’ll let you be killed!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looks at her in utter shock, only to see a gentle smile on Senna’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wha…? But I-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You saved my life, Renji,” Senna tells him, speaking in that sisterly voice of hers. “Yes, you might have shocked me, but you saved me from that man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Renji looks stunned. “You… You don’t think I’m a monster?” he asks her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Senna just shakes her head, smiling fondly at him. “Of course not,” she says. “You might be a vampire, but you’re not that different from us humans. Your instinct was what made you kill that man, but I won’t hold it against you, Renji. Vampire or not, you’ll always be like a brother to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji’s thoughts are interrupted by an announcement that declares their arrival at Chiyoda, and he immediately disembarks from the metro. However, the memory still lingers in his mind, and he smiles faintly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, he’d been very surprised at how open and accepting Senna was of him being a vampire. But that simple acceptance she’d showed him, that lack of fear, and that willingness to not see him as a monster… it had really given him hope. Instead of being afraid of him, calling him a monster, and getting him killed, she’d offered him love and kindness, and had treated him no differently than she had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d even gone as far as letting him drink some of her own blood when he got hungry. The first time it had happened, Renji had felt horribly guilty. But in between eating sushi and drinking orange juice to replenish her blood, she had reassured him that it was fine, that she is happy to do it again. But when Renji had turned fifteen, he started hunting his own prey to avoid making Senna put herself through that once a month every year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But really, the lengths she’d gone for him had given him some faith in humans, had slowly started to restore his hope after he’d lost his ability to feel it so long ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she died. And just like that, all that hope he’d felt had shattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escapes from Renji’s lips as he arrives at the cemetery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it’s not Obon yet, the cemetery is quiet and somber, with only a few people in the area paying their respects to the deceased. None of them look twice at Renji, and that’s fine by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting a wooden pail and ladle at the entrance, he fills up the pail with water and goes straight to Senna’s grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets closer, he notices a few weeds have grown around the grave, some of them even covering the kanji of Senna’s name. Maybe he should take care of the weeds first before pouring water over the grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been the only one visiting Senna’s grave in the four years after her death. She has no other living relatives, and not even her own husband can bother to visit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about that makes him disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji takes out some shears from the bag and starts cutting away at the grass and weeds around the grave. Once he’s disposed of those, he pours some water over the grave, then dips a cloth in the bucket before wringing it out and wiping it clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that it looks cleaner, he then arranges the flowers he’s brought. Among the chrysanthemums are Chinese bellflowers, Senna’s favourite kind. When the flowers have been arranged, he lights the incense sticks and places them in the holder before placing other offerings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A more somber mood comes over Renji as he sits in front of the grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe it’s already been four years,” he says softly. “Four years since you died… and four years since all your hard work has been destroyed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I couldn’t save you back then,” he continues wistfully. “I wish I could’ve helped you somehow… if only I’d known that your husband was a true monster.” He shakes his head slightly. “That rehab program you worked so hard on… I’ll bet it was your husband that got it shut down back then. I wouldn’t be surprised if he was behind it, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gotei Rehabilitation Program had been started by Senna, who had desperately wanted to find a cure for victims who had been bitten by vampires. Normally, when a human gets bitten, they would have to be killed in order to prevent them from turning into a vampire, if they were strong, or from suffering a long and painful illness, if they were weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senna, however, wanted to find a way to cure them, or at least delay their suffering to help them reintegrate into society if they couldn’t be cured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The program had been quite successful, really. Many humans who had been bitten had been undergoing treatment to try and heal their bite wounds, and Senna had never stopped researching possible cures and treatment methods for them. She’d also been trying to find a way to show the world that vampires are not monsters, they’re just trying to live their own lives in peace. Yes, there are some violent ones that need to be taken care of, but the peaceful ones deserve to have a chance to live without fear of being killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a great idea, really. Renji had believed that perhaps things could get better between vampires and humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after her death, the rehab program had shut down. Since then, it’s as if things have been getting even worse for vampires, especially the innocent ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more blood-crazy vampires have been wreaking havoc whenever and wherever they can by going on vicious killing sprees, and so many innocent vampires have ended up killed in the crossfire when the hunters inevitably get involved. Some of those innocents were children, and Renji can’t help but wonder just how those hunters are able to sleep at night, knowing they have children’s blood on their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will things ever get better again?” Renji wonders bitterly. “I know you’d say they might. But if you were to look at the way things are right now, you’d also have doubts.” He shakes his head. “Well, I hope you’re resting well, Senna. I’ll see you soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gathers up the offerings and puts them back in his bag before getting up. As he turns to leave, however, Renji stops in his tracks as he notices a very familiar person heading towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s none other than Kuchiki Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seems like Byakuya has just noticed him as well, seeing as he stops in his tracks and starts approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Renji isn’t sure what to do, and he feels a little afraid. What is he doing here? Is he being hunted right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Byakuya nears him, that’s when Renji notices that he’s dressed in a black suit and not the hunter uniform. Furthermore, there’s no anger or loathing in his eyes; only curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the waiter from the other night? The one at The Fox’s Den?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, still feeling a little wary. “Yep, that’s me. The name’s Abarai Renji,” he says. “And you must be Kuchiki Byakuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “You know of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think all of Tokyo knows who you are,” Renji says with an awkward laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today’s the anniversary of my best friend’s death. So I was here to clean her grave and give her some offerings. But what about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks down. “Like you, I’m here to pay my own respects,” he says quietly. “Today is the fourth anniversary of my wife’s death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks at him in mild surprise. “I’m… I’m sorry,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, it’s easy to forget that hunters have lives of their own. Most of the time, though, they seem too busy hunting down vampires and tearing their families apart instead of being with their own happy families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to think that the legendary Kuchiki Byakuya himself has lost his own wife at the same time that Renji has lost his best friend… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I just finished up my visit to her grave,” Byakuya says, interrupting Renji’s thoughts. “I was thinking of going and having a drink now, and I was wondering if you’d like to join me? You look like you need someone to talk to as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks at Byakuya in surprise. Did this guy just offer to buy him a drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way he’ll be able to consume alcohol without it making him sick, but it would be rude to turn down the offer for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Rangiku won’t get too angry with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he nods. “Sure, I guess,” he says. “Where do you have in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking The Fox’s Den,” Byakuya tells him. “Does that sound alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Renji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the both of them leave the cemetery together and head towards the metro station to go to Shinjuku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the metro ride in silence, not really speaking much until they arrive at Takadanobaba, where they disembark and head towards The Fox’s Den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you worked here for?” Byakuya asks him as they enter the bar in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few years now,” Renji says. “My friend owns the bar and I live above it, so it’s an easy place to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take their seats at a booth table, and Byakuya briefly looks through the drink menu. Renji, meanwhile, just looks around the dimly-lit bar, listening to the rock music that plays over the speakers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting anything, Abarai?” Byakuya asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji shakes his head with a smile. “I’m a lightweight,” he lies. “I’ve also got to cover a shift tonight, so I’d rather not drink before that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it’s not the truth, it’s an easy answer to give. And fortunately, Byakuya doesn’t question him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “Very well then,” he says, just as the waitress comes to their table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places his order for some sake, which is pretty much the only thing that he orders, and it doesn’t take too long for the waitress to come by with the cups and the sake bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji watches as Byakuya pours himself a cup and takes a sip, silently amazed at how classy he looks even when having a drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I can pay for that if you want,” Renji offers. “Since I’m an employee, I’ve got a discount, so I can use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “Your offer is very kind, but I can pay for my own drinks,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine with it,” Renji reassures. “Consider it a form of gratitude for your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Renji isn’t too sure why he’s offered to pay for Byakuya’s drink, considering that Rangiku will find out. Maybe it’s his way of offering comfort for a grieving person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just raises an eyebrow, looking thoughtful. “Well, I suppose it doesn’t sound too bad,” he concedes. “Thank you, Abarai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem,” Renji says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me, just who was your friend that passed away?” Byakuya asks him after another sip of sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just looks down, folding his hands on the table. “She was my best friend,” he says. “Her name was Senna, and she was like an older sister to me for most of my life. Since her death four years ago, I’ve been the only one who has visited her grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks up, he’s surprised to see Byakuya looking at him with surprise on his own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did I say something wrong?” Renji asks, feeling a little worried about the surprise on Byakuya’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always wondered just who cared for Akiyama Senna’s grave for these four years,” Byakuya says, still fairly astonished. “I know for a fact that her own husband hasn’t even bothered to visit her since her death, but every year on this day, her grave always looks clean. I didn’t know you’re the one cleaning it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just smiles faintly. “Like I said, she’s my best friend,” he says. “And I wouldn’t be a good friend if I didn’t keep her resting place clean.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the four years that Byakuya has visited Hisana’s grave, this is perhaps the most eventful anniversary he’s experienced so far. Not only has he met with Abarai Renji, the friendly waiter from the other day, but now he’s also found out that said waiter had been good friends with the late Akiyama Senna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he has not personally known Senna, he’s always admired her work with the rehabilitation program and her efforts in trying to help out bite victims. He’s never liked the Gotei policy to kill humans who have been infected, especially if the victim happened to be a child. Yes, they have to kill them to stop them from either turning into a vampire or from suffering an illness for the rest of their lives, but even so, there has to be a way to at least decrease the severity of the infection and help the victims keep living in spite of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senna had tried to find that way, but now she’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea she was your friend,” Byakuya says, his mind still reeling a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji continues smiling, yet his eyes seem rather sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious that Renji is still fairly young, maybe in his mid-twenties. However, there’s a certain world-weariness to him that’s very much unbefitting of someone as passionate as he appears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, he still has that youthful spirit within him, and Byakuya only finds himself feeling more intrigued by this man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was like an older sister, really,” Renji tells him. “I grew up pretty poor, and I don’t even know who my parents were. I met her when I was nine. She’d also been an orphan and she took me under her wing. I… I honestly don’t know where I would be if I hadn’t met her when I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile fades away. “I wish I could’ve helped her somehow,” he says softly. “If only I’d known something was up in her marriage… maybe she would still be alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words are laced with heavy regret, and Byakuya recognizes it immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s felt similar regret over Hisana’s death; no, he still feels that kind of regret even now. How many times has he wondered how things would be if he’d gotten to the scene faster? If he’d somehow managed to convince the Gotei to not shut down the rehabilitation program? If he had only gone with Hisana to her work place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I understand what that’s like,” Byakuya says, his voice gentle. “My wife, she… she died a slow and rather painful death after an attack. And I’ve always wondered how things would have been if I had gotten there sooner, or if I’d been there with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods slowly. “Grief is a real bitch, isn’t it?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That it is,” Byakuya agrees wistfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hangs in the air for a few moments, and Byakuya takes the opportunity to look at some of the art pieces hanging on the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretty much all the illustrations have been done with pencils, and they all display very Gothic imagery. The one above their booth is that of a castle not unlike that of Count Dracula, towering upon a hill in the moonlight, and Byakuya can’t help but appreciate such an image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that picture?” Renji asks, interrupting his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite gothic,” Byakuya says. “Very different from the inside of the bar itself, and very well-drawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I drew it myself,” Renji says with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Byakuya raises an eyebrow in pleasant surprise. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sure is. And you can buy it if you want. All the pictures I drew here are on sale for those who wish to buy them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose I should come back another time and see which one I prefer,” Byakuya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Byakuya is a little surprised at how he feels so at ease in Renji’s presence. Normally, by this time, he’d still be grieving in his apartment and weeping for Hisana while being haunted by soul-crushing loneliness. But with Renji, he doesn’t feel so lonely or miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels… calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this moment, he knows that there is more to Renji than what meets the eye. And he’d like to uncover more of that and get to know him further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should get going now,” Byakuya says. “I have a busy day tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Renji says, smiling faintly. “All that hunting must make your life pretty busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does.” Byakuya then pulls out a business card from the pocket of his blazer, one that displays his name and work number, and then he gets his pen out and writes his personal number on the back before handing it to Renji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any tips on vampires in the area, call my work number,” he tells him. “But if you wish to talk, then my real number is on the back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks surprised for a moment, but smiles at him. “Thanks,” he says. “Now then, I should put my employee discount to good use.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He calls their waitress over and proceeds to pay the bill for Byakuya. With that finished, Byakuya climbs out of his seat with his belongings and heads to the door. “It was nice to talk to you, Abarai. I truly appreciate your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I appreciate yours too, Kuchiki-san,” Renji says with a smile that makes Byakuya feel a little warmer inside. “Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Byakuya bids him goodbye and leaves the bar to go back home for the evening.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Night has fallen and the feeling of confusion still lingers in Renji’s mind as he draws in his sketchbook. Briefly, he glances over to the coffee table and sees that Byakuya’s business card is still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Byakuya has decided to give him a card with his personal number on it, Renji isn’t too sure. Did he really appreciate his company that much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji knows that he appreciated Byakuya's company, for some bizarre reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, by this time, he’d be in tears as he reminisced over happier times when Senna was alive. But right now, he doesn’t feel as sad, and he’s not sure why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. “Renji? Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Rangiku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the couch, Renji goes to the door and opens it to speak to Rangiku. Since she lives in the apartment next door to him, it’s made it easier for her to manage the bar well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going through the financial records for today and I noticed that you’d paid for some sake,” she tells him. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” Renji blushes slightly. “When I was at the cemetery, I met someone who was there for his wife’s death anniversary. He offered to buy me a drink and brought me here, but I convinced him that I’d pay for it with my employee discount. Don’t worry, I didn’t have a drop of sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku’s eyes brighten. “How thoughtful of you, Renji!” she says, punching his shoulder lightly. “I’ll bet you must’ve charmed the hell outta that guy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji blushes harder now. “Sh-Shut up…” he mutters. “I was just being nice to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still, that’s quite sweet of you,” Rangiku praises. “Well, I hope you’re ready to get back to work tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Renji says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s what I like to hear. Have a good night, now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Rangiku goes back to her own apartment, Renji closes the door and heads back to the couch to continue working on his drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he notices that the samurai warrior he’s drawn bears a faint resemblance to Byakuya himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know what’s happening, but he feels rather drawn towards Kuchiki Byakuya. Is it the loneliness in his eyes? Is it the fact that he’s gotten a glimpse at what the legendary vampire hunter is really like off the job?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji isn’t too sure, but he knows that he must crush these feelings right now. It’s dangerous for him to get closer to a hunter, and if he gets any closer to him, it’ll be disastrous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even so, he can’t bring himself to destroy the card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll just have to hide it and try to forget about it. And of course, he must hope that nobody will even notice.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, our boys are starting to feel things for one another. Don't worry, the action will be starting pretty soon in the next chapter or so. I don't plan on scrimping on the action here.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dance of the Vampires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a brief meeting at the park, both Renji and Byakuya are called to deal with an emergency.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact, this chapter had turned out way too long at first, so I had to split it into two chapters. Here, Renji and Byakuya get a little closer, and we also get to see the vampire hunters in action. So be prepared for some badass Byakuya here!</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week has passed since the anniversary of Senna’s death, and spring is making itself more prominent now. The air is fresh with the smell of sakura blossoms, and the weather is slowly starting to become warmer.</p><p>Today, Renji has just finished his training this morning. He’s practiced more shadow manipulation, more of his high speed techniques, and more of his shadow travel; all of which are vital skills when it comes to fighting against hunters or against other vampires.</p><p>After a shower, he changes into a plain black tank top and some blue jeans before tying his hair up into a high ponytail and covering his forehead tattoos with a maroon bandana. He then gets his sketchbook and pencils before heading downstairs to go out on a walk to Shinjuku Central Park.</p><p>It’ll be nice to just get some fresh air before work tonight.</p><p>The park is fairly empty, but it’s not too bad for him. The less people are here, the more at peace he feels.</p><p>He takes a seat on the bench and picks up on his drawing. With the samurai warrior finished, Renji starts focusing on the background, which is a grove full of sakura trees with petals gently floating down, all while the samurai just regards them with a mournful expression.</p><p>It’s a peaceful scene, one that captures the essence of tranquility and transience. And drawing this scene helps restore the sense of calm that Renji has needed after hearing the latest news this morning.</p><p>Another notorious vampire has struck again. Äs Nödt, ‘The Nightmare’, has now killed five vampire hunters in the Nakano ward, and rumour has it that he’s planning to strike Shinjuku next. Since he possesses the ability to paralyze his victims through instilling fear into their hearts with a single look, he truly is a terrifying, sadistic creature to face against.</p><p>Renji frowns slightly. Perhaps it’s a little hypocritical to be fearful of his ability to paralyze victims with a look, since a lot of other vampires, including himself, have that seductive ability to hypnotize their victims into obeying them, thus making it easier to kill them. </p><p>But then again, Äs Nödt paralyzes his victims with fear. Renji has hardly ever used his hypnotic eyes on his victims except in certain cases, and even then, those are very rare. He has used them to seduce certain kinds of criminals, promising them a good time only to bring about their end after luring them to a dark, more isolated area. Even Hisagi and Rangiku use that technique when hunting their prey.</p><p>Wait a minute… why is he even thinking about this again? Didn’t he come out here to calm down?</p><p>A sigh spills from Renji’s lips. It’s not very easy to stay calm when you’re a vampire trying to survive in a world that wants you dead.</p><p>“It seems like we keep on running into each other, doesn’t it?” Byakuya’s voice interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>Blinking in surprise, Renji snaps out of his thoughts and looks up from his sketchbook only to see Byakuya himself sitting down right next to him on the bench.</p><p>“Kuchiki-san? What are you doing here?” Renji asks, still fairly startled.</p><p>“Well, it’s a lunch break for me right now, and so I decided to just take a walk before I head back to the station,” Byakuya says. “I’ve been working at the Gotei office here in Shinjuku, and it happens to be close to this park, which happens to be a good place to take a break.”</p><p>Renji nods. “Well, I also have a break before my work starts as well,” he says. “So I thought I’d come out here and draw a little, since it’s pretty quiet for now.”</p><p>Amidst the wariness he feels in Byakuya’s presence, Renji also feels a little bit… calm? All this in spite of the fact that he’s sitting right next to a legendary vampire hunter, one who isn’t even aware that he himself is sitting next to a vampire.</p><p>But honestly, just looking at Byakuya right now is rather fascinating. He reminds Renji of a samurai warrior with his subdued and calm demeanour, with the way he gazes almost wistfully at the sakura blossoms, and with how refined and aristocratic he looks.</p><p>Why someone like Kuchiki Byakuya is going out of his way to sit next to and hang out with someone like himself, Renji really doesn’t know. And he knows he can’t get too comfortable around him. If Byakuya discovers the truth about him, he’ll instantly kill him with that katana of his, and won’t even shed a tear as his body disintegrates into ashes.</p><p>As Renji draws, he feels Byakuya’s eyes on him, and he can’t help looking up at him curiously.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” he asks, not unkindly.</p><p>Byakuya shakes his head and averts his gaze. “I was just… I didn’t know you had that many tattoos, Abarai,” he says. “They’re quite interesting.”</p><p>“Oh, well… thank you,” Renji says, feeling somewhat shy. “I’m glad you like them. And I actually have a lot more than just these ones.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Byakuya looks pleasantly surprised. “Where do you have them?”</p><p>“All over my body, actually,” Renji tells him.</p><p>He’d honestly expected more dirty looks from someone like him, but he’s secretly a little glad that’s not the case. He’s gotten used to receiving a lot of disapproving glares over his tattoos, and while he’s stopped caring after some time, it’s really no fun to get such looks.</p><p>“I take it you like tattoos,” Byakuya observes, looking intrigued.</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much,” Renji says, chuckling lightly. “I mean, that’s why I got ‘em. I designed these tattoos, told the artist what I wanted, and got ‘em done. Sure, some of it hurt like hell, but it was totally worth it.”</p><p>That’s a lie, actually. Yes, he loves tattoos, but the ones he has are inspired by none other than the nue demon. But he’s not going to share that with Byakuya; he’s fully aware that he’s being hunted as of lately, and he doesn’t want to give him any suspicions.</p><p>In fact, that’s when his eyes land upon the katana at Byakuya’s waist.</p><p>The katana is sheathed in a white saya, and has a simple cross tsuba with an open frame. Its tsuka is made of bronze, and is wrapped in a lavender tsuka-ito. It looks rather simple, but Renji knows that it’s a deadly weapon that has probably killed more of his kind than he can count.</p><p>Even so, he can’t help the curiosity he feels about it.</p><p>“Is it true that you hunters have names for your swords?” Renji asks him.</p><p>Byakuya glances down at his katana briefly before he nods. “Yes, we do,” he says. “Mine is known as ‘Senbonzakura’.”</p><p><em> ‘A thousand cherry blossoms’... </em>Renji thinks. This man really is a samurai at heart.</p><p>“Furthermore,” Byakuya continues, “it has been crafted by Nimaiya Oetsu, the master swordsmith for vampire hunters. Because silver is too soft to be blade material on its own, the blade has been crafted from the strongest of steel with traces of the finest of silver within it. Such materials have made it into an exquisite yet deadly weapon against vampires.”</p><p>Renji nods slowly in feigned interest. “Sounds pretty badass,” he says.</p><p>“This sword has killed many vampires in Tokyo,” Byakuya says. “My Senbonzakura is not to be underestimated, no matter what.”</p><p>And hearing those words crushes the brief fascination that Renji feels. Now, he feels a visceral disgust within him as he considers just how many of his own kind must’ve been killed by that katana.</p><p>Hiding his disgust, Renji continues feigning interest. “Being a hunter doesn’t sound very easy,” he says.</p><p>“It’s not an easy job,” Byakuya agrees. “In order to be a master hunter, it requires several years of training and experience, and enough resolve to put in all the work needed. Being a vampire hunter is not meant for weak-willed people. You have to be willing to put your life at risk if you want to kill ravenous, blood-crazed vampires, and if you make even one wrong move, it’s all over.”</p><p>Renji tries not to react too much as another thought comes into his head.</p><p>Some of the vampires that the hunters have killed were children. And listening to Byakuya talk about his job, Renji can’t help but wonder if he’s ever killed any child vampires before.</p><p><em> How do you sleep at night, knowing you’ve killed innocent vampires? </em> Renji wonders, trying to contain his anger. <em> How are you able to ignore the fact that you’ve taken away a child’s parent, a person’s spouse, someone who has a family to feed? </em></p><p>It’s not like every single vampire out there is a blood-crazed, ravenous monster. Renji knows he isn’t, for sure.</p><p>But before he can say anything, his phone vibrates in his pocket, just as he hears Byakuya’s phone going off. As Byakuya reaches to retrieve his phone, Renji also gets his out and answers it.</p><p>“Hello?” he says.</p><p><em> “Renji, we need you to come back. It’s absolutely urgent,” </em> Rangiku says, her voice hurried.</p><p>Knowing she’s not usually kidding about this kind of stuff, Renji nods. “I’ll be there soon,” he says before hanging up.</p><p>Byakuya is just looking down at his phone and tapping something on the screen, so Renji puts away his drawing supplies and gets up. “Well, it was nice seeing you again, Kuchiki-san,” he says. “But I gotta head back now. My boss needs me for something.”</p><p>“Alright,” Byakuya says, glancing up at him. “It was nice talking to you, Abarai.”</p><p>“Yeah. See you around,” Renji says.</p><p>With that, he quickly makes his way out of the park and heads straight back to The Fox’s Den, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling he’s got in his gut.</p><p>When he gets back to the bar, he’s immediately greeted by Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira, who get him to follow them into the back room. There’s an uneasy atmosphere, and that’s also when Renji notices that Rangiku has closed the bar for today.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asks when they’re in the back room.</p><p>“Urahara-san called,” Kira says, his voice serious.</p><p>Urahara Kisuke is a mask-maker who crafts masks of all kinds for his fellow vampires. He is also a hunter tracker, in that he keeps tabs on the hunters to see who they are hunting, and if anyone has sent in a tip about a vampire, he’ll inform the vampire in question so they can try and stop the hunter in their tracks.</p><p>“Someone has sent in a tip about Zabimaru, saying that you were seen around The Fox’s Den. A hunter’s going to be coming to investigate this evening,” Hisagi tells him.</p><p>Renji’s eyes widen slightly. “Seriously?” he asks.</p><p>Someone has already sent in a tip to the hunters? But how?</p><p>Right then, Rangiku’s phone rings, and she answers it and puts it on speaker. “You’re on speaker, Urahara,” she tells him.</p><p><em> “Thank you, Rangiku-san,” </em> Urahara says from the other end, his normally-casual voice now rather serious. <em> “To answer your question, the hunter and his team coming to investigate have been sent down to the industrial Karakura neighbourhood right now to destroy a vampire coven’s rave. It’s being held in the basement of the abandoned parkade near the construction site. I suggest you all be very careful when you go to fight them, since there are four members on the team.” </em></p><p>With that, the call ends.</p><p>“Alright. You all know what to do now,” Rangiku tells them. “Let’s get changed and get our masks ready. We cannot let those hunters set foot anywhere near my bar, or near you, Renji.”</p><p>Renji nods in agreement. “You got it. I’ll go and get changed.”</p><p>With those words, he and his friends head upstairs to the apartment to change clothes and get themselves ready for a fight.</p><hr/><p>Byakuya hurries back to the Gotei Shinjuku base, mentally preparing himself for a very busy rest of the day.</p><p>Not only has he received a tip about Zabimaru, but he also has to take care of a notorious vampire coven in the industrial neighbourhood of Karakura. Obviously, he has to take care of the coven first, since they have abducted five humans and they are believed to be in that area.</p><p>When he enters the base, he is just about to head to his office when he sees Kyoraku approaching him, and he pauses in his tracks.</p><p>“Kyoraku,” Byakuya greets him. “What’s the situation?”</p><p>Kyoraku smiles at him. “Well, I was just coming to inform you that you and your team will be accompanied by another team,” he explains. “Zaraki Kenpachi and his team will be accompanying you.”</p><p>Byakuya closes his eyes in frustration, trying not to get a migraine at the very thought. <em> Is he serious…? </em></p><p>“Why am I being paired with… him?” Byakuya asks, looking askance at Kyoraku. “You know we don’t get along very well.”</p><p>“You see, I believe you might get the job done faster if your teams work together,” Kyoraku explains. “And plus, you might also be able to curb Zaraki’s, er… fighting craze, all while getting those humans out safely.”</p><p>Curbing Zaraki’s fighting craze? As if that would ever happen. The day Zaraki Kenpachi learns not to be violent will be the day that Byakuya actually marries a woman of his family’s choosing. As in, <em> never. </em></p><p>“I do not think it is a good idea to expose my subordinates to Zaraki’s fighting style,” Byakuya says coolly. “They would be traumatized.”</p><p>“Oh, Byakuya-kun,” Kyoraku chuckles. “I know you’ve grown fond of those three-”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p>“-but they’re adults. They chose to join the Gotei, and I’m sure that they’re prepared for blood and violence. You cannot coddle them too much, and besides. They’ll be exposed to Zaraki’s bloodlust either way.”</p><p>He has a point. So with that, Byakuya just sighs.</p><p>“Very well,” he says. “I accept.”</p><p>“Good. Now, I think you should gear up as much as you can,” Kyoraku advises. “You’ll need everything you can get your hands on.”</p><p>With a nod, Byakuya heads down to the cafeteria, where Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida are having their lunch.</p><p>“Enjoying yourselves?” he greets, getting their attention.</p><p>Inoue smiles. “Yup!” she says.</p><p>“Well, we have an operation,” Byakuya tells them. “Today, you’ll be accompanying me on your very first vampire hunt. We have a coven we need to take care of, and we’ll be working with another team for it. So let’s head to the armoury and gear up.”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” the three of them say, getting up from their seats.</p><p>Byakuya leads them to the armoury and has them grab various tools and equipment. Kurosaki and Ishida have their respective steel-and-silver katanas, Zangetsu and Seele Schneider, and Inoue has her shotgun, Shun Shun Rikka, along with her silver bullets. They also get wrist motion trackers to monitor the shadows, and once those are ready, they head outside to where the van is waiting for them.</p><p>To Byakuya’s surprise, master hunter Zaraki Kenpachi is already waiting outside. Along with him are his team members, general hunters Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika. Madarame is busy sharpening his sword, while Ayasegawa just looks at his reflection in a compact mirror.</p><p>“Well, it took ya long enough, Kuchiki!” Zaraki drawls. “I was wonderin’ if I shoulda headed down there on my own!”</p><p>Byakuya sighs slightly, not even bothering to dignify that with a remark. “Kurosaki, Inoue, Ishida, this is master hunter Zaraki Kenpachi,” he introduces. “And those two are general hunters Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika.”</p><p>He watches as they introduce themselves to Zaraki. While Kurosaki and Ishida look visibly intimidated, Inoue is polite and smiling, albeit also intimidated.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get this show on the road!” Madarame says, opening the driver’s door. “I wanna fight already!”</p><p>Byakuya resists the urge to roll his eyes as he and Zaraki climb into the spacious front passenger seat.</p><p>“When we get there, just stay out of Zaraki’s way,” Byakuya warns his subordinates. “Believe me when I say that you do not want to get involved in his fights.”</p><p>“Er… are things always this tense between you and him?” Ishida asks, still intimidated.</p><p>“They are,” Byakuya says as Madarame starts the van. “And it’s because Zaraki Kenpachi is a barbarian who doesn’t know when to quit, and who loves fighting vampires more than helping humans.”</p><p>Zaraki snorts. “Nah, it’s ‘cause your boss here is a fuckin’ princess with a stick up his ass,” he says. “He’s all about doin’ things properly and won’t even consider lettin’ loose and havin’ some fun!”</p><p>“If by ‘having fun’, you mean ‘losing all control and going wild’, then yes, I refuse to have fun,” Byakuya retorts.</p><p>Inoue just laughs nervously. “Oh wow… those two are pretty intense…” she says.</p><p>“I know,” Kurosaki says with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>“When those two interact, they’re always like that,” Ayasegawa tells them. “Just so long as you stay out of their way during the hunt, you’ll be alright.”</p><p>The rest of the drive consists of them discussing some strategy, with Inoue planning on rescuing the humans while the rest of them take care of the vampires. Of course, there’s also some more banter between Byakuya and Zaraki, and eventually, silence falls over them.</p><p>The van finally reaches the Karakura neighbourhood, filled with various industrial structures and buildings, and they park right behind several shipping crates located not too far from the parkade.</p><p>Immediately, Byakuya gets into game mode, blocking off all other thoughts and concerns as he focuses only on exterminating the coven.</p><p>They all climb out of the van and get their weapons ready as they make their way to the parkade. When they near the building, Byakuya can hear the sound of loud club music thumping beneath them in the underground level, and he keeps one hand upon his tsuka, ready to draw his katana when he must.</p><p>At the further end of the parkade are two male vampires guarding the elevator. They look fairly normal for the most part, but as they draw closer, that’s when they notice their presence.</p><p>“Shit…” one of them mutters. “Hunters are here!”</p><p>“Get ‘em!” the other one shouts.</p><p>Byakuya doesn’t falter at all, even when the two vampires foolishly charge towards them, but before he can do anything, Zaraki acts first.</p><p>He charges towards the two vampires, grinning when they bare their fangs and hiss as their eyes turn red. One of them lunges at Zaraki with a knife, but Zaraki just cuts him down with a single slash of his katana, Nozarashi.</p><p>The vampire howls as his blood splatters everywhere, and Zaraki knocks him back into one of the concrete columns. Instantly, his flesh and skeleton quickly disintegrate into nothing but charred ashes.</p><p>Zaraki then rounds on the second vampire, stabbing him through the chest with Nozarashi just as the vampire tries to charge him, then knocks him back as he disintegrates and crumbles away into ashes.</p><p>A scowl crosses Zaraki’s face. “Tch… these ones were weak,” he scoffs, slinging the blade over his broad shoulders. “They didn’t even put up much of a fight…”</p><p>Byakuya just sighs. If only he and Soifon were working together… she would’ve made quick work of the vampires without making such a huge mess.</p><p>“Well, now that that’s taken care of, let’s go and take care of the coven,” Byakuya says coolly.</p><p>He leads them all to the elevator, pressing the button for the underground level before the doors slide shut.</p><p>As the elevator goes down, the thumping beat of the club music gets louder and louder until Byakuya can practically feel it vibrating through his body.</p><p>“Sounds like they’re havin’ a real party down there,” Kurosaki mumbles.</p><p>“And we’re here to crash this party,” Byakuya simply says.</p><p>The elevator chimes as it stops, and the doors slide open. Byakuya immediately strides out into the hallway, leading the way to the door into the underground parking lot.</p><p>He pushes the door open and instantly, the music hits them at full blast.</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes narrow as he takes in the scene of pure debauchery before him.</p><p>Strobe lights flash as the music blares from the speakers at an almost deafening volume. A DJ stands behind a set of turntables at the further end of the parking lot, rocking out to the beat while a huge crowd of vampires rock out and dance to the beat. At first glance, it almost seems like an underground rave or night club full of young college-aged people just partying in scanty clubwear.</p><p>However, the more Byakuya analyzes the scene, the more obvious it becomes that all these people are not human.</p><p>Everyone is working themselves up into a violent frenzy as the intense fervour washes over them. Eyes are turning red, canines turning into fangs, and they all seem to be crowding around something… or someone.</p><p>And that’s when they hear the screams.</p><p>“Help!” a woman cries out over the snarls and hisses. “Help us!”</p><p>“The fuck are you doing?!”</p><p>A man screams in pain over the snarling. “What the fuck?!” he shouts. “Get away from us!”</p><p>Right then, a group of three young people, two girls and one man, push their way out of the crowd of blood-crazed vampires, trying desperately to run from the snarling, feral creatures that try to grab at them. The man has a visible bite upon his shoulder, but the two girls look okay for the most part.</p><p>The three humans run right towards them, not looking where they are going until they’re closer. Upon seeing Byakuya, Zaraki, and their teams, they pause in fear and shock.</p><p>Then, the music comes to a complete stop. Silence falls over the whole place.</p><p>All the vampires turn their attention to the newcomers, making noises of confusion and shock as they come down from their frenzy. Then, they realize just who has come in.</p><p>Byakuya simply stares at the crowd of vampires that try to look threatening, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>“Shit… it’s him…!”</p><p>“Kuchiki Byakuya…!”</p><p>Slowly, Byakuya advances into the club as he unsheathes Senbonzakura. Adrenaline slowly starts to creep in as he takes in the hissing and snarling of the vampires, all while regarding them coldly.</p><p>Behind him, Kurosaki and Ishida unsheathe Zangetsu and Seele Schneider, and Inoue loads a round into Shun Shun Rikka.</p><p>Tension hangs in the air as Byakuya silently dares the creatures to try and attack him.</p><p>And sure enough, one of them is foolish enough to take him up on it.</p><p>“Come on, Kuchiki Byakuya!” the vampire snarls, charging at him.</p><p>Byakuya is faster. He stabs him with Senbonzakura, the blade piercing cleanly through him.</p><p>“The party’s over,” he says coldly as the vampire disintegrates into ashes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The vampire rave scene was inspired by the opening scene of the movie <i>Blade</i>, the one from the 90's with Wesley Snipes in the title role. I've never seen the full movie, but the opening was so kickass that I had to write a sort-of shout-out to it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tempers Ignited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byakuya finds himself having to deal with two fights today. Meanwhile, Renji finds himself a little unprepared for his fight against the legendary vampire hunter himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's some more badass-Byakuya with two fight scenes in a row. Again, the opening of <i>Blade</i> really inspired me for the first half of this chapter.</p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chaos erupts almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams and shouts fill the air as all the vampires rush to escape, only to be blocked by the others. However, Byakuya remains cool and calm as he wields Senbonzakura, cutting them down left and right as he advances further. He also keeps an eye on his wrist tracker that monitors the shadows to see if any other vampires try to ambush him or take him by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some vampires try to fight back, charging at him with makeshift weapons. They try to intimidate him through vicious snarls and baring their fangs, or even through using their hypnotic eyes to try and seduce him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they’re no match for Byakuya, who simply stabs and slashes them down until they disintegrate. Their wild aggression is no match for his polished, well-practiced fighting skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” a female vampire snarls, charging towards him. “I’m gonna rip your fucking head off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya doesn’t even blink. He simply slashes her throat, turning away as she disintegrates, his coat swishing slightly as he moves onto the next foolish vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, he hears Kurosaki, Ishida, and Ayasegawa destroying the vampires trying to escape into the halls or stairwell while Zaraki and Madarame laugh maniacally as they cut down vampires left and right. Every now and then, he hears gunshots from Shun Shun Rikka as Inoue defends the humans from the vampires that try to get to them, followed by more screams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a method to how Byakuya kills vampires. He moves swiftly and gracefully, but his attacks are lethal and merciless. No vampire stands a chance against him, and even trying to escape him is futile. Of course, some vampires still try to get to him, perhaps not believing the stories about him, but they’re quickly proven wrong first hand when they get struck by Senbonzakura’s blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki is also making quick work of the vampires, hacking them down with Zangetsu while shouting aggressively. Meanwhile, Ishida is more methodical and calculated, but he also gets the job done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And while Zaraki and Madarame are fight-crazed maniacs right now with their blades Nozarashi and Hozukimaru, Ayasegawa compensates by fighting efficiently and cleanly with his Ruri’iro Kujaku. As much as Byakuya is loathe to admit, Zaraki’s aggression does come in handy for situations like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between their two teams, hardly any vampire is left to spare. As the screams gradually die down, Byakuya comes face to face with the DJ, who hisses and bares his fangs at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna fuck you up real good!” the DJ snarls at him with a grin, leaping over the turntables. “You’re gonna pay for this, Kuchiki Byakuya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just flicks his sword, getting rid of the blood upon the blade. “Is that supposed to be a threat?” he asks disdainfully. “Am I supposed to be scared?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re damn right you should be scared!” the DJ taunts. “‘Cause I’m gonna suck you dry tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Byakuya narrows his eyes as he brandishes Senbonzakura. “How laughable, for you to think that you are anywhere near my level,” he says coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring it, hunter!” The DJ charges towards him, baring his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byakuya is faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one diagonal slash, Byakuya cuts him down, slowly standing back up as the vampire disintegrates into ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence falls over the whole place, now that pretty much all of the vampires have been killed. But while most of the vampires have disintegrated, some of the bodies are still intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like those ones were once human,” Ishida observes. “And it looks like they have willingly gotten themselves turned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya turns away in disgust. If there’s one thing he hates more than vampires, it’s newborns, or humans who have willingly let a vampire turn them. It’s one thing when faced with a human who has been forcefully turned, but it’s really something else when faced up against a willing newborn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why humans would even want to become soulless creatures of the night, why they would be so eager to give up their humanity in favour of becoming such ravenous creatures that consume human blood, he will never understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set the bodies on fire,” he orders before walking back to Inoue and the three humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the protocol when dealing with newborns: burn the bodies and take no risks. While silver is most effective against pureblood vampires, fire is most effective on newborns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Ishida sets the bodies alight, Inoue is busy reassuring the three young people when Byakuya approaches her. “How are they?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him. “They’re doing okay,” she says, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. “But one of them has been bitten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya turns towards the bitten victim, who sports a sizable bite on the crook of his neck. Blood pours from the wound, and there seems to be some vampire blood mixed in with it. Furthermore, the man shivers and shudders in fear as he looks up at Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is it true?” he asks. “That bite victims must be killed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just closes his eyes. “I’m afraid so,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the part that he hates the most. But unfortunately, there’s nothing else he can do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” one of the girls cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Inoue stands up, looking horrified. “We can’t do that! Can’t he be saved?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not,” Byakuya says. “By law, us vampire hunters are obligated to kill any human that has been bitten to prevent further infection. Otherwise they’ll be stuck with a lifelong illness that’ll slowly drain them of their life, or they will turn into a newborn vampire themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s bullshit!” Kurosaki protests, marching up to them. “He’s innocent! It’s not like he willingly let himself get bitten! How can you say something so heartless?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Byakuya rounds on Kurosaki in anger. “Do you think I enjoy this part?” he demands coldly. “Do you think I want to kill him? If the rehabilitation program was still around, I wouldn’t be doing this. But the law must be upheld, or else it could spell trouble for all of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he turns back to the man, who looks more resigned now. Meanwhile, the two girls weep as they watch the scene before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it quick,” Byakuya promises him. He re-sheathes Senbonzakura and pulls out a pistol with a silver bullet loaded in the chamber. As he aims it at the man’s head, the man just closes his eyes as tears slide down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man is blown back slightly as the bullet blasts through his forehead, and blood splatters the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just puts his pistol back as he tries to ignore the two girls weeping. His heart hurts, and he just wants to get out of here right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zaraki, Madarame, and Ayasegawa, you three are in charge of getting the girls back to HQ,” he says. “We’ll stay behind to discuss the situation with the authorities. Understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure…” Zaraki grumbles. “Alright, let’s get the fuck outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ayasegawa helps up the two girls and leads them out of the parkade, following Zaraki and Madarame, who calls for the authorities and for another car to come and pick up Byakuya’s team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re gone, Byakuya makes sure all the bodies of the turned-vampires have finished burning before he covers the dead man’s body with a sheet. With that taken care of, he also leads his team back to the elevator so they can meet up with the police outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the elevator goes up, silence hangs over the group. Then, Ishida is the first one to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not fair that you had to kill that man,” he says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods. “It isn’t,” he agrees. “I don’t like doing it either. But it’s the law, and if I don’t do it, the consequences are severe. I could lose my job, and the three of you could also get into trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they make it back to the main level of the parkade, and they emerge from the elevator and head outside the building. The sun is already nearing the horizon, and long shadows fall everywhere as the sky is painted in fiery-orange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The authorities should be here in a short while, so I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden beeping of his wrist tracker interrupts him, and Byakuya looks down at the screen, only to see four blips on the radar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More vampires are here? None of them could have escaped. So then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit…” Kurosaki curses. “How long have they been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming from over there!” Inoue says, pointing to the shadows of some large shipping crates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, one by one, four vampires emerge from the shadows, all of them dressed in dark, hooded clothing, with masks covering their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The female vampire wears a maneki neko mask, and Byakuya recognizes her as Haineko. One of the male vampires wears a grim reaper mask, marking him as Kazeshini. The smaller male wears an executioner mask, marking him as Wabisuke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the one that gets Byakuya’s attention the most is the tall male vampire, whose face is concealed by none other than the mask of a nue demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zabimaru…” Byakuya says, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>Looks like he won't have to investigate The Fox's Den after all.</p><hr/><p>
  <span>For a moment, Renji is frozen in shock shortly after emerging from the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While he’s fully aware that they’d be fighting against hunters, he certainly hasn’t expected said hunters to be Kuchiki Byakuya and his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell are they doing here? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji wonders, still wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are those…?” the woman asks, looking nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange-haired man nods. “Haineko, Kazeshini, Wabisuke, and Zabimaru,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya regards him coldly as he unsheathes Senbonzakura. “What are you doing here?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Renji nor his friends answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Byakuya says. “It seems the only way we can settle this is through a fight.” He then glances at his subordinates. “Kurosaki, Inoue, you two take on Kazeshini and Haineko. Ishida, you take on Wabisuke. I’ll deal with Zabimaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!” the three of them say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within a few moments, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira take off to fight against their opponents in separate parts of the industrial area, leaving Renji and Byakuya alone to fight here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji is mentally grateful for the abundance of shadows here. He’ll need whatever he can get in order to fight against a hunter with a katana, and he’s glad that he’s been training hard these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, however, he finds himself balking slightly at the thought of killing Byakuya. Renji forces himself to banish such thoughts, since it’s evident that Byakuya has no such qualms against killing him right now. It’ll do no good for Renji if he hesitates mid-fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this?” Byakuya asks him, his voice sardonic as he brandishes Senbonzakura. “Don’t think I’ll hold back against you, Zabimaru. I’ll reduce you to ashes before you can even blink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji narrows his eyes. It seems like Byakuya doesn’t think too highly of him right now… perhaps it’s best that he destroys such arrogance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he holds his hands out at his sides as he summons tendrils of shadows to curl around his arms. He grins slightly and licks his lips as adrenaline takes over him, and he can feel his canines growing into fangs while his eyes turn red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he takes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji charges towards Byakuya, shooting several tendrils of shadows at him with a murderous intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Byakuya simply holds up Senbonzakura, its blade deflecting the shadows. Unsatisfied with that, Renji controls another tendril of shadow to knock the katana right out of Byakuya’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, his ploy works. After all, it’s no good if Renji has to fight against a hunter with a silver weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The katana goes flying out of Byakuya’s hands, skittering further away. Byakuya’s eyes narrow in anger as he prepares himself in a defensive stance, right as Renji charges towards him with a snarl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya proves to be quite adept at hand-to-hand combat, blocking several of Renji’s strikes and blows, and even getting a few hits on Renji himself. Fortunately, none of those blows are strong enough to knock off his mask, but they’re still quite powerful that he can feel them in his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to Renji’s own fighting skills, Byakuya moves gracefully and elegantly, much like a samurai warrior. It’s almost mesmerizing to observe, and he’d be happy to watch him fight if it wasn’t for the fact that there’s a very lethal killing intent in Byakuya’s attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then again, elegance and gracefulness can only go so far before brute force overpowers him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byakuya is too distracted with blocking his upward strikes, Renji then delivers a kick right in his gut, knocking him back several feet into some shipping crates with a crash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dust settles and Byakuya slowly climbs back onto his feet, coughing as he glares at Renji. He looks a little rougher now, and there’s even a trickle of blood sliding down the side of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have underestimated you, it seems,” Byakuya says icily. “But no more. This ends here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Renji doesn’t want to kill Byakuya right now. He’s not sure why, but he can’t really stand the thought of killing this guy. He just wants to scare him off from investigating the bar, that’s all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s no way he can soften up on this guy. This man is a hunter who has killed so many vampires, and there’s no telling what he’s capable of. If Renji even dares to go easy on him, he’ll end up dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Byakuya dives to retrieve Senbonzakura before Renji can get to him, and he’s too fast for Renji to stop, and ends up successfully retrieving his blade before he gets back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of attacking him, however, Byakuya just glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, his voice filled with heated anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji raises his eyebrows at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? That's surprisingly hot-headed… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, feeling unusually excited at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes… I like that anger, Kuchiki Byakuya.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you kill us humans?!” Byakuya demands, brandishing Senbonzakura at him. “Is it all a game to you, taking the law into your own hands? Do you get off on killing humans?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji tries to ignore the taunts as he prepares for another attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byakuya continues his righteous anger, throwing insult after insult at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You vampires… you’re all the same,” he says in disgust. “Hunting down humans without a care in the world, taking away someone’s loved ones without a shred of remorse, so long as you can get your next meal… is that all you see us as?! Nothing but your next meal?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He aims his katana towards Renji, his eyes burning with that same heated anger. “But you… I’ll bet you don’t even care about the law,” he continues. “You kill criminals who have escaped justice to uphold some kind of twisted morals, don’t you? Do you think you’re better than other vampires that hunt down the innocent?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s eyes narrow as Byakuya charges towards him, and he leaps out of the way of Byakuya’s attack before delivering a hard punch to his gut, forcing him down onto his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just looks up, glaring at Renji with eyes filled with anger as he tries to recover from the attack on his gut. But it’s nothing compared to the rage that surges through Renji’s veins right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about Byakuya’s words have pushed him too far, and it’s as if years of repressed anger is all starting to erupt like a volcano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he… how dare he preach about the evils of killing humans when he himself has killed vampires without hesitation. How dare he try and act righteous when he’s killed so many loved ones of Renji’s fellow vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is nothing more infuriating than hypocritical hunters like this one. Those that preach about protecting humans and how evil vampires are, all while killing the innocent vampires that haven’t even harmed anyone… Renji hates those people the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me laugh, you bastard,” Renji responds, lowering his voice to a growl so Byakuya won’t recognize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that mean?” Byakuya demands, slowly standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you…” Renji growls. “How dare you fucking preach at me?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoots more shadows towards Byakuya, who blocks them all repeatedly. But Renji is relentless, and he continues to shoot shadows with increasing aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You preach about how evil we are for killing your loved ones, and yet you do the same without even blinking an eye!” Renji snarls. “I’ve lost my friends to hunters like you, and some of us have lost our entire families to you! Do you think we’re all soulless monsters? That we don’t feel pain or grief when we lose one of our own? Fuck you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s words are filled with anger, bitterness, and so much repressed grief, but he doesn’t care at this point. Memories of Senna’s smile and laughter flash through his mind as all his emotions burst through like water breaking through a dam, and he doesn’t even care about his earlier intentions to try not to kill Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he said has struck so many nerves, has triggered such an intense rage within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he try and preach at him. How dare this man try and question his morals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like Kuchiki Byakuya is really no different from other vampire hunters. All those damn hunters… always thinking they’re better than vampires just because of what they do, not even caring about how they’ve torn apart their lives and fucked them over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Renji has never killed innocents. He might have started out with scavenging blood from stray corpses, he might have consumed some of Senna’s blood with her permission, and he might have consumed blood from butcher shops and blood banks, but he’s only ever killed the worst kinds of criminals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He will never kill innocent people, no matter how desperate he is. And he sure as hell won’t kill children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like these damn hunters, who have no qualms over killing the innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think I have twisted morals?! Don’t fuck with me!” he shouts. “You don’t think I feel grief or pain for not getting any justice?! That I can’t relate to the families of those victims?! Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t feel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen a little in shock, and he stutters in his attack. Swiftly, Renji delivers a strike that sends him down onto his knees yet again, but refrains from attacking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fight is over,” Renji tells him icily. “Get your team and get the fuck outta here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Byakuya looks at him in surprise. “What the hell are you talking about?” he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, they hear one of the other hunters shouting for Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuchiki-san! We need backup right away! Kurosaki got injured in his fight and Inoue-san is trying to tend to him now! We’ll need full teams if we want to deal with these vampires!” the hunter shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if confirming his suspicions, Renji backs away towards the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you-?!” Byakuya demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, the fight is over, Kuchiki Byakuya,” Renji snarls as the shadows begin to envelop him. “And you got lucky this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows fully envelop him as he withdraws completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, he can feel the presence of his friends within the shadows as they make their way back to The Fox’s Den.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as they head back, all of Renji’s emotions are still running wild. All the rage and anger and grief he thought he’d suppressed… it’s all coming back in full force now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And not even his friends’ presence is enough to calm him this time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You know what's tougher than writing sex scenes? Writing fight scenes, honestly. I hope I managed to pull off the fight scenes well enough here. And honestly, I like fights that take place in industrial areas; there's something very cool about them.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Seeds of Doubt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the fight, Renji comes to realize that he has a lot of repressed rage within him, rage that still burns quite intensely. Meanwhile, Byakuya starts to question just what he has done as a hunter so far.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 6, in which both Renji and Byakuya are tormented by inner turmoil and intense emotions within them, and in which we meet Senna's husband.</p><p>As a note, I will be starting my pre-internship soon, so updates might not be as regular as they are right now.</p><p>That being said, I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Renji’s shoulders have been feeling tight ever since they got back to The Fox’s Den. While drawing has been something that usually helps in de-stressing him, not even that is enough after the events of tonight. As he sits with his friends in the empty bar at the counter, his thoughts wander back to several hours ago.</p><p>That fight against Kuchiki Byakuya… that was the most intense fight Renji has ever had. Not even his previous fights against other vampires and hunters have been that vicious, and considering some of the vampires and hunters he’s fought in the past, that’s really saying something.</p><p>But right now, so many repressed emotions are spilling forth after this fight, and the sheer intensity of his emotions almost scares him.</p><p>Has he really been suppressing that much rage? Has Senna’s death really hurt him on a much deeper level than he believes?</p><p>And there’s something else that bothers him.</p><p>Just why couldn’t he get his killing intent to be serious enough? Just what has motivated him to spare Byakuya like that? Considering how much his words had enraged him, Renji is a little surprised that he’d been able to spare Byakuya’s life in the end.</p><p>Speaking of words… Renji recalls Byakuya’s rant during the fight.</p><p>He’s fought against hunters before. He’s heard all the same things from them: you vampires are disgusting, how can you kill humans without a care, how dare you think we’re nothing more than your food… he’s heard it all. In fact, it’s gotten to the point where it’s honestly annoying to listen to them, really.</p><p>But Byakuya’s words had been more than just self-righteous. They had sounded genuinely angry, and had carried an undercurrent of hurt. And for the first time, that spiel has actually managed to shake Renji to his core.</p><p>It’s not like he enjoys killing his victims. He only hunts because he needs blood to survive, but even then, he’s only ever targeted the worst criminals in the city. It’s not like he kills humans for his own sadistic pleasure like some vampires. And besides, it’s not like humans themselves are innocent.</p><p>God… if only he could consume alcohol. Renji just needs something to block out these thoughts right now.</p><p>“You okay, Abarai?” Hisagi’s voice interrupts his thoughts.</p><p>Renji looks up from his drawing and notices that Hisagi, Kira, and Rangiku are looking at him in concern.</p><p>He just smiles weakly. “I’m okay,” he tries to reassure them.</p><p>“Well, you’ve been staring at that drawing for the past while now,” Rangiku points out. “I don’t think you’ve even drawn anything.”</p><p>A sigh spills from Renji’s lips. There’s no point in trying to hide it from them.</p><p>“Well… it’s about my fight against Kuchiki Byakuya,” he tells them. “That fight revealed that I may, er… have been repressing a lot of rage within me.”</p><p>Hisagi looks down somberly. “Honestly, it’s not that big of a surprise to me,” he confesses. “I mean, considering what you went through with Senna and all that, it’s no wonder you have a lot of anger.”</p><p>“I know how that feels,” Kira adds. “I’ve also repressed a lot of feelings, especially negative ones.”</p><p>“Repression is not healthy, you guys,” Rangiku scolds them lightly. “Anyways, just what makes you feel like that, Renji?”</p><p>“I’m just fucking sick of hearing how us vampires are nothing but soulless monsters that do nothing but kill,” Renji says, rubbing his face. “We feel emotion just as much as humans, and not all of us are ravenous freaks.”</p><p>Rangiku just shrugs with a sigh. “Well, it’s those ravenous vampires that have made it harder for the more peaceful ones to live freely,” she says. “It’s fucked up, but it is what it is.”</p><p>“Speaking of ravenous freaks…” Hisagi says, looking grim. “They say Äs Nödt has started a reign of terror now. He’s been going through multiple wards and has killed several vampires, humans, and junior vampire hunters. It’ll only be a matter of time before he comes to Shinjuku.”</p><p>“Oh god, that son of a bitch…” Kira shudders. “I’ve heard so many stories about him; they say his victims are left screaming even after he kills them.”</p><p>“That sounds like an exaggeration,” Renji says. “But it wouldn’t surprise me if something like that was real.”</p><p>“Urahara said that he will keep us all updated,” Hisagi continues. “But for now, we have to keep on training so that we’ll be prepared to face up against him.”</p><p>“Damn straight,” Renji agrees. “First thing tomorrow, we’re gonna train.” With that, he gets up from the barstool. “Anyways, I’m gonna get some sleep now. I’ll see you all tomorrow.”</p><p>“Have a good night,” Rangiku says with a wan smile.</p><p>With a nod, Renji makes his way upstairs to his apartment, where he starts feeling fatigue settle into him when he steps inside.</p><p>But in spite of his fatigue, he has great difficulty with falling asleep, no matter how hard he tries. His mind is plagued with strange dreams, probably a result from all his repressed anger, but he also winds up having dreams about his fight as well.</p><p>Renji isn’t sure what time it is when he gives up on sleep, but when he turns on the bedside light, his eyes land upon Byakuya’s business card on the table beside him. And more specifically, his eyes focus on the personal phone number written.</p><p>He feels a very strange urge to call Byakuya right now, even after having quite an intense fight against him a few hours ago. How would he be able to call him and manage to stay calm on the other end, anyways? Can he really just talk casually with Byakuya if he calls him at this hour, even after the fight?</p><p><em> What are you thinking? </em> Renji scolds himself. <em> Debating on calling him like some lovesick teenager… he’s a fucking hunter, for crying out loud! </em></p><p>In the end, however, he gives into temptation. Grabbing his phone and the card, Renji dials the number and places the phone to his ear to wait.</p><p>After a few rings, the call goes through.</p><p><em> “Hello?” </em> Byakuya says, his deep voice velvety and surprisingly soothing.</p><p>Renji smiles faintly. “Hey, Kuchiki-san,” he greets. “How’s it going?”</p><p><em> “Abarai?” </em> Amidst the surprise, there’s also a faint smile in Byakuya’s voice. <em> “I didn’t expect you to call so soon. Is something the matter?” </em></p><p>“I heard you got into some kind of fight; it was all over the news. Are you doing okay?”</p><p>He’s not lying about the news part as well.</p><p><em> “It was quite intense,” </em> Byakuya admits. <em> “But I managed in the end. Zabimaru spared me, oddly enough. At least I was spared an extra investigation. I do hope you’re doing alright, though.” </em></p><p>Something about that makes Renji feel a little warmer, and he just smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says lightly. “The bar closed up early today, so I’ve just been doing nothing but drawing. I couldn’t really sleep, though. Oh, I hope I’m not disturbing you or anything!”</p><p>A quiet chuckle comes from the other end. <em> “Actually, your call is quite welcome,” </em> he says. <em> “It’s a nice reprieve from writing this damn report.” </em></p><p>Again, something about the way he says that is so oddly endearing, and Renji can’t help but chuckle. “Reports, huh? That doesn’t sound too fun.”</p><p><em> “Paperwork is never fun,” </em> Byakuya agrees. <em> “Fortunately, I’m almost finished with this report. Then I’m going to have a nice hot bath, and then get some sleep.” </em></p><p>They end up talking casually a little longer before Renji decides to end the call so that Byakuya can finish his report. And as he lies back down in bed to try and fall asleep again, he finds himself feeling surprisingly calmer.</p><hr/><p>Sweat drips down from Byakuya’s forehead as he lowers himself from the chin-up bar, panting softly. Reaching for his towel, he wipes his face and takes a swig of water from his water bottle before he tries to catch his breath. His heart practically hammers against his chest as he cools down, and he frees his hair from its ponytail as he heads to the showers to clean off.</p><p>As always, his morning workout at the training facility on base has been rigorous. Every morning, Byakuya comes to the gym to do some intense workouts before starting his work day, and it really helps him get through busy days, really.</p><p>However, it doesn’t calm him down this time. As he washes himself under the warm spray of the shower in one of the cubicles in the men’s change room, he lets his mind wander a little.</p><p>Days have passed since that fight against Zabimaru, and Byakuya’s mind is still haunted by the whole fight, and by Zabimaru’s words during said fight.</p><p>He’s never encountered a vampire that has so openly challenged him before. Most of the vampires Byakuya has fought in the past have only ever hurled insults at him during their fights, taunting him and hunters in general. But Zabimaru… he hadn’t thrown any of the usual insults he’s gotten used to hearing.</p><p>Furthermore, the things he’d said have affected Byakuya much more than he’d expected.</p><p>For so long, Byakuya has killed vampires without hesitation; after all, they threaten the existence of humans, and for humanity’s sake, they have to be killed. But what Zabimaru has said… he has a point, actually.</p><p>Byakuya has never really liked to think about it, but there’s no denying the fact that some vampires have families of their own. Therefore, when he kills a vampire, he is taking a loved one away from another person. But he’s always tried not to think about that fact and focus only on his duties; after all, it would do him no good if he stops and thinks about it mid-fight. Otherwise, he’d be dead.</p><p>However, with Zabimaru’s words lingering in his mind, Byakuya has started feeling very uneasy these past few days.</p><p>And then there had been the reactions of his subordinates when he had to kill that bite victim.</p><p>Inoue Orihime is right. Killing an innocent bite victim is wrong, and surely there has to be a way to help them properly. Yes, it’s the law, but is it really the right thing to do?</p><p>Byakuya frowns as he shuts off the water before drying himself with his towel. He then leaves the cubicle and grabs his clothes from his locker before changing into them, all while his thoughts continue to wander.</p><p>Right from childhood, he has been taught that he must uphold the law. As the heir to the Kuchiki family, one of the wealthiest and most prominent hunter families in Japan, he must obey and uphold the rules, regardless of his own personal feelings. That is his duty as a vampire hunter.</p><p>But now that he’s actually fought Zabimaru, Byakuya isn’t so sure of whether he’s been doing the right thing all along.</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t feel!” </em>
</p><p>Those words… they had sounded surprisingly bitter and miserable. Not once has Byakuya thought of what a vampire must go through when they lose a friend, and why should he? Vampires kill humans for their blood, and they’re all nothing but soulless monsters, is what he has been taught in the academy.</p><p>Now, however… Byakuya isn’t so sure of what he’s been taught anymore.</p><p>Once he’s dressed in his clothes, he takes his work bag and katana and leaves the change room before heading down to the office area of the base.</p><p>He needs to stop thinking about this so much; just focus on his work, and he’ll forget about it.</p><p>It’s as he’s heading down to his office when he sees someone approaching him. It’s a man whom he has only seen in passing and exchanged a few words with, but Byakuya recognizes him instantly.</p><p>The man is fairly tall, and has long silvery-white hair that falls past his shoulders, a scar on his forehead, and dark-coloured eyes that glint arrogantly beneath the light. Like Byakuya, he’s dressed in the uniform of a master hunter, and he carries a katana at his waist.</p><p>Byakuya narrows his eyes. “Kiriyama Ganryu…” he says, feeling suspicious.</p><p>Just what is Senna’s husband doing here? </p><p>Ganryu regards him with a smile that’s supposed to look friendly, but looks more smug instead. “Didn’t think I’d see you here, Kuchiki,” he says.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Byakuya asks, trying to stay aloof.</p><p>“Well, I’m now stationed here because of Äs Nödt,” Ganryu explains. “Apparently, he’s got his sights set on Shinjuku, and since you’re busy with another investigation, I was called in to make sure he is destroyed immediately.”</p><p>“I see,” Byakuya says indifferently.</p><p>“You’re quite cold this morning. You wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?”</p><p>“I woke up just fine.” Byakuya opens the door to his office. “I’m just not very interested in talking to anyone right now.”</p><p>With that, he steps inside and closes the door, not bothering to listen further to him.</p><p>He frowns darkly as he sits at his desk while listening to his footsteps recede.</p><p>It’s no secret that Ganryu is the one who killed Akiyama Senna. But what disgusts Byakuya the most is how he’d managed to escape justice for his crime despite the evidence against him, simply because of him being from the wealthy Kiriyama family.</p><p>That entire family is just as bad as the damn Tsunayashiro family as well, considering they’d bribed and threatened a lot of people to make sure Ganryu escapes justice.</p><p>And now, that brief encounter with that bastard has only worsened Byakuya’s already-bad mood today.</p><p>The rest of the day goes by fairly slowly, and Byakuya just does his usual work as well as continuing his investigation with his subordinates. Kurosaki has recovered quite well from his injuries, but every time he looks at them, he recalls that night where he mercy-killed the bite victim in the parkade.</p><p>At some point during the investigation when they’re driving to the next place, Inoue decides to ask him some questions.</p><p>“Um… Kuchiki-san?” she asks, getting his attention at a red light. “I have a question. It’s been on my mind ever since we crashed that vampire rave, but I was wondering… why was the rehabilitation program shut down?”</p><p>Byakuya briefly glances at her before turning his eyes back to the road. “I do not know why exactly it was shut down,” he admits. “The official statement was that the Gotei needed to focus more on hunting vampires and that they needed more resources for that goal, so they had to shut this program down as a result.”</p><p>However, even saying that doesn’t sound right to his own ears. There is definitely something else that has happened to result in the program being shut down; somehow, this official statement sounds much too absurd for it to be an actual reason.</p><p>“But that’s not right,” Inoue says, looking so distressed. “If it was helping people, they should have kept it running! Surely that’s what Akiyama Senna would have wanted, right?”</p><p>Her idealism and kind heart never fail to amaze Byakuya, honestly. Compared to his own hardened and jaded view of the world, Inoue, Kurosaki, and Ishida are still quite young and hopeful, and have yet to see the full extent of the cruelty of the world around them.</p><p>It’s almost refreshing, actually.</p><p>Yet there is no place for such idealism in this world. Senna’s death has proved that all too well.</p><p>“I suppose so,” Byakuya says softly.</p><p>When they finish their investigation in the morning, Byakuya finds himself called to meet with Rukia for lunch at some classy Western-style coffee shop. By the time he gets there, Rukia is already seated at a table in the corner, sipping her coffee and eating some soup. Upon seeing him, her eyes brighten up and she waves him over.</p><p>“I apologize for my lateness,” Byakuya tells her, sitting down across from her.</p><p>Rukia smiles. “It’s no problem,” she reassures. “I’d heard that you’d gotten into a fight with Zabimaru recently. How was it?”</p><p>Byakuya sighs and looks down at the table. “It was very… different,” he says. “Apart from being very intense, I can’t really get over what Zabimaru has said to me.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He said that vampires are not the soulless monsters of the night that we think they are,” he says. “They feel emotions like us, they feel grief when they lose their loved ones, and then he told me, ‘don’t you dare tell me what I can and can’t feel’.”</p><p>Rukia raises an eyebrow as she listens. “What happened after that?”</p><p>“Don’t tell anyone about this, but… he spared me,” Byakuya confesses, his voice quieter. “I don’t know why he spared me, but after such a fight, I feel like his words have affected me more than I thought.” He sighs. “Are… Are we hunters really as noble as we believe? Especially when we kill bite victims who were forcefully bitten?”</p><p>At that, Rukia looks a little somber. “I also feel that way sometimes,” she admits. “We don’t want to think about it, but vampires aren’t too different from us. They have families of their own, they have their own friends… and believe me, I hate killing bite victims just as much. But it’s our duty as hunters to uphold the safety of humanity and set aside our own personal emotions to focus on our job.”</p><p>Byakuya nods. It’s pretty much exactly what he once told Rukia a while ago. But he’s not sure about such a creed anymore.</p><p>He makes idle talk with Rukia as they have their lunch, and when he finishes, he heads straight to Shinjuku Central Park to clear his thoughts before he gets back to work.</p><p>The smell of sakura flowers is fresh in the air, and the tranquility of the park gradually washes over him as he walks down the path. He slowly feels his shoulders becoming more relaxed, and that tightness in his chest gradually uncoils as he inhales the fresh air.</p><p>A small flash of crimson beneath a sakura tree gets his attention, and upon nearing the tree, Byakuya is pleasantly surprised to see Renji yet again.</p><p>As if sensing his presence, Renji looks up from his drawing book, and he also looks pleasantly surprised to see him.</p><p>“Kuchiki-san,” he greets with a smile. “What’s up?”</p><p>“I needed to take a walk,” Byakuya says, sitting down beneath the blooming tree. “I’ve been feeling rather stressed lately.”</p><p>“I can imagine,” Renji says. “I’ve also been feeling a little stressed. That’s why I come out here and draw, especially before work.”</p><p>They sit beneath the tree in a comfortable silence for a little, and Byakuya finds himself feeling much more relaxed, now that he is with Renji.</p><p>Really, he’s not too sure what it is about Renji that makes him feel so at ease, but he really likes it. In fact, when he’s in his presence, Byakuya doesn’t feel the need to uphold his image as the cold and stoic veteran hunter of Tokyo.</p><p>And besides, Renji seems like someone who doesn’t care about such things anyway.</p><p>It only intrigues Byakuya even further, especially the way his heart feels warmer when he’s around Renji. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to get to know him a little bit more.</p><p>“I would like to make an offer for you, Abarai,” Byakuya says, getting Renji’s attention. “Would you be willing to accompany me to the Samurai Museum and to Shinjuku Gyo-en this weekend?”</p><hr/><p>Upon hearing his question, Renji looks at Byakuya in surprise.</p><p>
  <em> Is… Is he asking me out on a date? </em>
</p><p>A part of him tells him not to accept, considering that this man is a hunter whom he has fought recently and it’ll feel very wrong to go out with him, even if nothing comes of it. And besides, if Byakuya gets suspicious of him… who knows what could happen from that.</p><p>But another part tells him to accept the date, that it might be something fun. And honestly, Renji really can’t believe how he’s acting like a flustered teenage boy right now, especially over someone who’s supposed to be his enemy. Yet there’s no denying the way his heart beats a little faster when he’s in Byakuya’s presence, and there’s no denying the fact that he kind of likes it.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he decides to accept.</p><p>“Sure thing,” Renji says with a smile. “It sounds pretty nice.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes soften at that, and Renji can’t help but find him to be quite pretty right now.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that,” Byakuya says sincerely. “I shall see you then, I hope?”</p><p>“Of course,” Renji says. “I’ll meet you at the museum.”</p><p>“Good. Now, I must get back to base.” With that, Byakuya gets up from the ground and straightens his coat out. “I’ll see you then, Abarai.”</p><p>Renji nods and gives him a smile. “See you then,” he says, also getting up to head back to the bar.</p><p>He still can’t believe that this is happening right now. It’s so surreal to think that he, a vampire, is going out on a date with a hunter soon, let alone with a hunter whom he’d fought recently. And it’s even more strange to try and reconcile this more calm Byakuya with the cold and lethal Byakuya he’d fought against.</p><p>But he cannot deny his growing attraction towards Kuchiki Byakuya despite everything that stands between them, and all Renji can do is hope that things go well on their date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be the date, and I look forward to writing that one out :) Our boys are also getting closer, so it's going to be quite painful to write the chapters after the next one for sure.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renji and Byakuya go out on a date. All things considered, it goes quite well for the both of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 7, where our boys go out on their date together. I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weekend comes a lot quicker than Renji expects, and in a few hours, he’ll be going out on his date with Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets ready in a maroon sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and a brown jacket with fur lining the collar, he feels a twinge of anxiety within his gut amidst the internal conflict about whether or not this is a good idea. It’s not like he hasn’t dated before, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really doesn’t want to mess this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why is he feeling like this? Why does he want to impress Byakuya so much? How can he feel like this towards a hunter, of all people?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji sighs as he slips on the jacket. He then combs his hair and ties it into a low ponytail, letting it fall over his right shoulder before putting his phone and wallet in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For today, he will forget that Byakuya is a hunter. He’s not going to make himself miserable or put off Byakuya with his inner turmoil; he’s going to focus on enjoying himself as much as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, he’s glad they’re not doing a lunch or dinner date. Renji shudders slightly as he remembers how he’d forced himself to eat regular food on some dates a while back. God, that had been the worst experience of his life, and it had been painful to pretend that he’d enjoyed the food despite it tasting like absolute trash in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he wants is to put himself through that agony again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s gotten everything he needs, Renji puts on his sunglasses and heads downstairs, where he sees Rangiku cleaning some glasses behind the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the door open, Rangiku looks up in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking good, Renji,” Rangiku says, raising an eyebrow. “Going out on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Renji says, feeling a little shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Rangiku smiles teasingly. “Who asked you out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another sigh escapes from Renji’s lips. “That guy whom I bought sake for,” he says, now feeling embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s wonderful!” Rangiku praises him. “Looks like you charmed him quite a bit if he’s asked you out on a date now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-Shut up…” Renji grumbles, blushing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku just chuckles. “So, where are you going to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Samurai Museum and Shinjuku Gyoen,” Renji tells her. “Fortunately, there’s no lunch or dinner date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s good,” Rangiku says, looking rather relieved. “Well, good luck and have fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in thanks, Renji leaves the bar and makes his way to the metro station to take him to the Samurai Museum in Kabukicho. He’d said that he’d meet Byakuya there this afternoon, so he should be there pretty soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a fairly short trip to Kabukicho, and Renji immediately disembarks from the metro before he makes his way to the museum. The weather is nice and pleasant, but with the sun shining down, it’s important that he try and avoid any fights with vampires or hunters, since his powers are limited under the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he nears the museum, he finds that Byakuya is already waiting outside by the entrance. Dressed in blue jeans, a pale blue button-up shirt with the top button open, and a cream-coloured blazer, he looks quite classy and elegant, especially with the way his long hair frames his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How a man can look so effortlessly beautiful and peerless, Renji has no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his presence, Byakuya glances in his direction and his eyes soften just a tad. “You’re here,” he greets, his eyes roaming over Renji appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Renji blushes as he feels Byakuya’s appreciative gaze upon him. “Of course I am,” he says shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been to this museum before?” Byakuya asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, actually,” Renji says honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, it’s good that we’re here together,” Byakuya says. “It’s quite an interesting experience, really. I think you might like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods before following Byakuya into the museum. Once they pay their entrance fee in the lobby, they enter into the museum proper to take a look at the first floor samurai gallery, which displays their armour and information about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve always been interested in the samurai,” Byakuya explains. “Their history is quite fascinating, and they have an interesting connection with the Gotei today. While the Gotei organization itself isn’t very old, vampire hunting had been a tradition among the samurai dating right back to their rise to power at the end of the Heian period.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Renji raises an eyebrow. “So samurai were basically the first vampire hunters in Japan,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of them, yes,” Byakuya says. “The Gotei itself was founded on bushido, the samurai code of honour, and us hunters try to follow that code in our everyday lives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya continues to explain this connection while Renji listens to him. However, he finds himself catching a bit of Byakuya’s natural scent, which he’s completely unprepared for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like any other vampire, Renji has a very sharp nose and an acute sense of smell. He’s used to following the scent of his prey during hunts and fights, not unlike a dog (and while it shouldn’t be a good comparison, Renji sees no issue with it), but his sense of smell has always been sharper than that of other vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this is the first time he’s actually found himself so very enticed by someone’s scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smells absolutely fantastic. Light and fresh, with just a hint of sweetness beneath, it’s absolutely enticing. Renji can pick up a night flower fragrance, most likely jasmine, and there’s a faint hint of fresh rain in his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, no perfume or cologne can do justice to such a wonderful scent, and never before has Renji ever smelled someone so good until now. Simply put, Byakuya smells like the night, and it sends a thrill down Renji’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you smell this good… I’ll bet your blood tastes even better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji blinks, his haze clearing as he realizes the thought that just crossed his mind. Instantly, his stomach clenches in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is wrong with him? How can he even think such depraved thoughts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just looking at Byakuya right now, looking at the way he reads the display panels with interest, Renji realizes that he doesn’t want to hurt him at all. He doesn’t know why, but he feels a strange urge to somehow protect Byakuya, keep him from getting harmed no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, what is he even thinking? It’s ridiculous to think that Byakuya would need to be protected. He’s the legendary vampire hunter of Tokyo, for crying out loud!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s one thing for a vampire to fall in love with a regular human. But it’s completely different for a vampire to fall for a hunter; a completely stupid and dangerous thing, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Renji can’t help but feel so drawn to Byakuya right now. Just seeing how fascinated he is as they wander through the exhibit, seeing the way his eyes almost shine with interest as he reads through everything, Renji can’t help but think that he looks so very… cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, his cheeks heat up as he blushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did I seriously think this guy is cute?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Abarai?” Byakuya’s voice interrupts Renji’s flustered thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks at him and notices the curiosity in his eyes, making him fluster a little more, much to his dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, it’s alright…” Renji reassures, averting his eyes shyly. “Just my own stupid thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he glances back at Byakuya, however, he’s surprised to see that he’s trying to fight back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for some reason, his heart beats a little faster at that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As they make their way up to the sword exhibition and the samurai gallery on the second floor, Byakuya realizes that he’s enjoying himself right now. Being in Renji’s company, being able to help him appreciate the samurai’s interesting history, and being able to observe Renji a little more… it’s quite fascinating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Abarai Renji himself fascinates Byakuya quite a bit, and draws him in even more than he’s expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s something so refreshingly genuine and natural about Renji that he really likes. He doesn’t try and act fake or suck up to him; he’s just casual and easy-going, and yet there’s also something so naturally seductive about him as well. Byakuya has never felt so attracted to or fascinated to this extent by anyone before, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His unique appearance is definitely a factor, for sure. His long red hair and those black tattoos make him look wild and fierce, further enhancing his seductive countenance, but his personality is quite a surprise, actually. Thoughtful, good-hearted, and a little shy, he’s not exactly the stereotypical bad boy that Byakuya had expected at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also helps that he’s quite endearing when he’s shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya has never imagined that he’d ever be attracted to someone like Renji, but he can’t say that he hates it, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as they explore the exhibition on the second floor, Byakuya finds himself recalling the news of Äs Nödt’s reign of terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The death toll of his killing spree is steadily rising as the days go by, and seeing as he’s supposed to be in Shinjuku soon, that means Renji will be vulnerable to his attacks. He doesn’t want Renji to get hurt or killed by that monster at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to… He wants to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighs inwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little ridiculous for him to think that way. Renji looks like he’s capable of defending himself, since Byakuya can see how strong he looks. But he’s still a civilian, and there’s no chance of him beating a vampire in a fight. But why does he feel this urge to look out for him like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not since Hisana has he felt this way, and he doesn’t know why. A part of him thinks that he should be scared of such thoughts, but honestly, he cannot bring himself to feel that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya tries to rid himself of such thoughts as they finish up the museum and head out to Shinjuku Gyoen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The park is so very peaceful, and the sakura trees serve to beautify the whole place. It’s also fairly quiet, which makes it all the better for the walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the museum?” Byakuya asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods. “Yeah, it was pretty interesting,” he says with a faint smile. “The dress-up part was pretty fun as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it,” Byakuya says sincerely. “I’m also happy to have been able to teach you a little bit about their history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But while he had definitely felt happy about it, this visit to the museum hasn’t eased the doubt he’s been feeling these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zabimaru’s words still linger in his mind, and he finds himself recalling them every time he tries to do some work related to the Gotei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For so long, he’s believed the Gotei to be an honourable organization that he is proud to be a part of. But is it really as honourable as he believed? Is being a vampire hunter really as noble and brave as he’d thought?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighs quietly. Who would’ve thought that a few words could’ve triggered this much conflict within him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a dog whining slightly, and Byakuya looks over to see Renji petting someone’s dog with a fond smile, all while the dog happily wags her tail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Renji does this for pretty much every dog they encounter in the park. He’ll stop and ask the owner if he can pet the dog, and if the owner agrees, he’ll gladly give plenty of pets for the happy dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s such an endearing sight, and Byakuya can’t help but smile faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like dogs?” he asks when Renji sits down next to him on the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just smiles. “I sure do,” he says. “I’m kind of like a stray dog myself, since I grew up on the streets and all that. I’ve always had a soft spot for stray dogs. Unfortunately, I can’t really keep dogs in my apartment, so I just like to pet any dog I see in public. As long as the owner gives permission, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods, feeling so much more fond of this man right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the walk, Renji tells him about himself, and Byakuya is content to just listen and get to know him some more. What intrigues him the most is hearing about Renji’s history and friendship with Akiyama Senna, and it’s fascinating for him to learn about how close they’d been, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of my favourite things to do with Senna was sit up on the roof of our apartment building at night and just watch the stars,” Renji recalls wistfully. “She always spoke about how she wanted to make the world a better place, and that’s partly why she’d started the rehab program.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Byakuya can’t help but frown as doubt hits him again. “It’s a real shame they decided to shut down the program,” he says. “I don’t know why they would do such a thing. To dishonour all her accomplishments… it’s absolutely shameful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it either,” Renji agrees. “Since there had clearly been options to save bitten victims, it really doesn’t make sense why they’d shut down something that had been really helpful for a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid we’ll never know what the circumstances are,” Byakuya says with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a feeling that there is a lot more to why the program has been shut down, something much darker other than what the official statement had been. What really unsettles him about the whole thing, however, is that all the patients who had been undergoing treatment in the program at the time of Senna’s death… they all died quite mysteriously, including Hisana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, Hisana had only died hours after Senna’s death had been announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it, something really isn’t right about this whole thing. There has to be something else that caused the shut down of such a vital program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first chance Byakuya gets, he’ll have to do his own investigation into the circumstances surrounding Senna’s death. There has to be a connection between her death, the patients’ deaths, and the mysterious shut down of her program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Kuchiki? I didn’t think I’d see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That harsh and familiar voice interrupts Byakuya’s thoughts, and he looks up to see none other than Ganryu, much to his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya thinks, frowning at the unwelcome intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an unexpected surprise,” he says out loud, his voice betraying his displeasure. Not that he cares about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Renji tenses up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu glances over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Have we met somewhere before?” he asks, right before recognition sets in. “Ah, yes. I remember you. Weren’t you at Senna’s funeral four years ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, and that’s when Byakuya notices that he’s practically trembling with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I was there,” he says through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I was wondering why you looked familiar,” Ganryu continues, still sounding rather smug. “Your hair and tattoos are pretty recognizable, anyways. You look very much like the thug I remember from back then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like he’s trying to get a rise out of Renji, who is clearly trying to restrain himself, and Byakuya narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have anything important to do?” he asks, looking at Ganryu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should leave, actually,” Renji says harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu barely even reacts. “I was on my way home,” he says coolly. “I’d thought it would be nice to just talk, but clearly I’m unwanted here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turns on his heel and walks away.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji lets out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding in, his shoulders relaxing a little bit. His chest feels tight with anger, and his hands still tremble with residual anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that asshole would show up and ruin a good moment between them… god, it pisses him off so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than anything else in this world, Renji cannot stand the sight of Kiriyama Ganryu. He’d never liked him when Senna had been alive, and his dislike has only developed into a very strong hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at him back then has triggered so many thoughts in Renji’s mind. How many times has that bastard beaten her black and blue all over? How could he have not guessed that he’d be abusive? Why couldn’t he have said something to Senna before she’d married him, when he’d gotten that bad feeling?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been on the verge of unleashing his vampiric side and tearing that asshole’s throat out, and he probably would’ve, were it not for the fact that it would’ve ended horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gentle hand touches his shoulder, and it’s so soothing that Renji finds himself slowly relaxing and coming down from his anger as that tension uncoils within him. He glances to his side and notices that Byakuya is looking at him in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright now?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, the hatred gradually giving way to bitterness now. “I’m… sorry,” he says. “But I cannot stand that son of a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just remains silent as Renji lets out all the anger and regret he’s suppressed since Senna’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the day she introduced me to him, I had a bad feeling about him,” Renji explains, rubbing his face. “I’d wanted to say something to her on her wedding day, but I didn’t because I wasn’t sure if she’d listen to me. But I saw how she changed after their marriage. She smiled less, covered up a lot more, and she pulled away from a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs sadly. “I wish I’d spoken up sooner,” he says. “Maybe she’d still be alive if I did. Every time I look at him now, I wonder how often he beat her, cheated on her, and hurt her up until her death. It’s the one thing I’ve always regretted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya doesn’t look upset at him. Instead, his eyes are filled with understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault, Abarai,” Byakuya tells him. “Believe me, I do not like him either. But it’s no use to lash out at him in public. Men like him… they’re nothing but cowards. He’ll take advantage of his status difference and make sure that you’re thrown to the wolves. And considering that Kiriyama Ganryu is fairly respected among the public, he will definitely humiliate you to teach you a lesson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a very good point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just nods, his tension slowly dissipating as he gradually calms down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that Byakuya himself would be the one to calm him down… it’s almost surreal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he can’t help but feel grateful for his presence, especially when things could’ve ended badly, so he just glances at Byakuya in gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for calming me down,” Renji says sincerely. “I really appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods, looking at him with unreadable eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short while, their date comes to an end, and Renji finds himself accompanied to the metro station by Byakuya. For some reason, he feels very light and so very… joyful. He hasn’t felt this accomplished after a date in a long time, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the date, Kuchiki,” Renji says with a small grin. “I really enjoyed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes soften up slightly, and a smile tugs at the corners of his lips. And just seeing this makes Renji’s heart flutter a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that,” Byakuya says. “Hopefully we can do it again in the near future. I enjoy your company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Renji feels a little excited, and he doesn’t know why. “Me too,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have a good night, Abarai,” Byakuya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Renji says, still smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he boards the metro to Takadanobaba, his heart beating a little faster against his chest as a pleasant warmth spreads through him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are about to get intense in the next chapter, so I hope you're all prepared for some horror and a little bit of angst. Updates might slow down a little, but I'll do my best to update whenever I can.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dangerous Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's only a matter of time before Renji's secret outings with Byakuya are discovered. Now, for their own good, he must put an end to whatever they have.</p><p>If only Äs Nödt hadn't decided to use that time to strike.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a little bit of GinRan in this chapter, so for those who like that ship, I hope I managed to do it justice. That part will also be told from Rangiku's point of view.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since that successful date, Renji has found himself going out with Byakuya for a few more casual ‘dates’ in the city, and he’s never felt happier in his life than he has now.</p><p>It’s so strange to think that a vampire hunter is the one who has become the source of his warm and pleasant feelings these days. But at the same time, Renji can’t help but feel guilty every now and then for going out with a hunter behind his friends’ backs.</p><p>Has he gone mad? Just what has possessed him to continue going out with Byakuya like this? For him to go out with Tokyo’s legendary vampire hunter, all while hiding his identity as the vampire that said hunter is tracking… it’s absolutely reckless.</p><p>Yes, there have been vampires and humans who have fallen in love, and in some cases, the vampire has been able to hide their true identity for pretty much the rest of their lives together. And if a human discovers the vampire’s true identity, it rarely ends well.</p><p>However, no matter what he tells himself, Renji cannot bring himself to stop.</p><p>The more he spends time with Byakuya and gets to know him, the stronger his attraction grows. Yes, Abarai Renji is developing a crush on a vampire hunter, of all people.</p><p>As much as he wants to explore this new attraction, however, he knows that Byakuya only sees him as a regular civilian human. If he were to find out what Renji really is… he’d have no qualms in destroying him immediately.</p><p>Knowing that makes Renji’s heart hurt. But then again, Byakuya hasn’t earned his reputation for nothing.</p><p>And yet, in spite of all that, he cannot bring himself to put an end to this… thing they have now.</p><p>However, it’s only a matter of time before his friends find out, and that time comes much quicker than Renji expects.</p><p>It’s a busy night at The Fox’s Den. The whole bar is filled with students and salarymen who are stopping by for a drink before the weekend comes. Kira works as the host, cleaning up tables and greeting customers at the door to show them to the free tables. Meanwhile, Hisagi stands behind the bar, serving a variety of drinks to the patrons there, from beer to sake to mixed drinks. He works quickly and efficiently, serving drinks with a friendly smile as always.</p><p>While Rangiku comes out of the kitchen to serve food to the customers, Renji goes from table to table, taking orders and writing them down with a smile before taking their menus. It’s routine as always, and everything seems fine.</p><p>But it’s during a brief lull, as Renji sets the menus beside the pay register, when Rangiku approaches him with a serious look on her face.</p><p>“Renji, come with me to the back room,” she tells him quietly. “I want to talk to you.”</p><p>At that, Renji frowns. Nevertheless, he follows her to the back room of the bar, watching as she shuts and locks the door behind him. The serious expression is still on her face, and that’s when Renji gets a bad feeling within him.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Renji asks her.</p><p>Rangiku turns to face him, her eyes now filled with an anger that makes Renji tense up.</p><p>“I happened to glance at your phone a short while back,” she tells him, her voice hard. “There were some text messages between you and a ‘Kuchiki-san’, arranging some kind of meet-up. If this is what I think it is… it better not be.” </p><p>Renji’s eyes widen slightly. <em> Shit…  </em></p><p>“Rangiku-san-”</p><p>“Don’t bother lying to me, Renji,” Rangiku warns him, folding her arms over her chest. “I can tell when you’re lying, so you’d better ‘fess up and tell me the truth right now.”</p><p>Her tone of voice means business, and Renji knows right then that there’s no way he can evade this. Just seeing the anger in her eyes makes him squirm a little; Rangiku can really look fierce when angry. His ears burn in shame, and his chest becomes tight, and it seems like the longer he takes, the more her patience thins.</p><p>There’s no point in denying it. He has to tell her the truth.</p><p>“Alright…” Renji says, defeated. “You know that guy I bought sake for? Well… it was none other than Kuchiki Byakuya.”</p><p>Rangiku’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief, and she actually staggers back a little.</p><p>“Are… Are you serious?” she whispers, still looking stunned. “The man you’ve been dating so far is Kuchiki Byakuya?”</p><p>Renji nods, feeling even worse upon seeing the disbelief on her face.</p><p>Disbelief turns into anger, and she trembles slightly as she glares at him. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” she demands. “Out of all the people you could date, you choose a hunter?! I knew you could be reckless, but not suicidal!”</p><p>“I don’t know how it happened, I-”</p><p>“It’s one thing to go out with a human, but it’s completely insane to go out with a vampire hunter! Do you want to get destroyed, Renji?!”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that?!” Renji snaps back. “I never intended for this to happen! I know it’s dangerous, but I can’t… I can’t stop.” </p><p>He sighs, looking down with guilt. “I’m not trying to seduce him for prey or anything… I think I… I think I like him,” he confesses. “And I know it’s reckless and dangerous to feel this way but I can’t help it. And I… I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>For a moment, he expects Rangiku to yell at him again. However, when he looks back at her, he’s surprised to see tears and a genuinely painful look in her eyes.</p><p>“You need to break it off right now,” she insists. “What you’re doing… it won’t end well for anyone. I know this because I speak from experience.”</p><hr/><p>Ichimaru Gin had been a master vampire hunter from Kyoto, and a very peculiar hunter, at that. With a close-eyed, snake-like smile on his face, spring-blue eyes, and a polite yet mocking tone of voice, he had unsettled quite a few people, including colleagues and the vampires he hunted down. It also didn’t help that he could be quite sadistic towards vampires, especially when he knew how to toy with their emotions to break them down before he destroyed them. Nevertheless, he was still quite respected among fellow hunters, and feared among all vampires.</p><p>Rangiku still remembers that hot summer night she’d first met him.</p><p>She had just settled down in her apartment for the night when she’d heard a loud knock on the door. To her surprise, her visitor had been none other than a very injured Gin, who had asked her for some assistance in healing after being injured in his pursuit of the vampire Trepadora.</p><p>Despite her shock and wariness, Rangiku had invited him in and healed his injuries. As she’d tended to him, she’d been intrigued by his sarcastic wit and his unique looks, especially his near-permanent smile. Sure, he might have looked unsettling to most people, but something about him actually made him more endearing to her.</p><p>She’d thought that chance meeting would be the only time she’d ever see him, until he’d showed up at her work place, which had taken her by surprise yet again. He had been polite and friendly to her, and instead of his usual sarcastic tone, he’d been sincerely friendly towards her.</p><p>Rangiku hadn’t known what to make of it, especially of the strange new feelings blossoming within her.</p><p>Just why was Ichimaru Gin being so nice to her? Did he know of her identity as the vampire Haineko, and was now trying to seduce her so he can kill her while her guard was down? Or did he just think that she was a regular human woman, and had taken an interest in her?</p><p>Whatever it was, she’d actually found herself liking his company, and seeing just who he really was behind his image as a renowned vampire hunter. She’d figured that so long as he didn’t learn that she herself was a vampire, it would be fine. When he shared persimmon with her, she’d forced herself to eat the whole thing, even refusing to purge it from her afterwards. After all, it had been a gift, and to reject it like that would be so rude.</p><p>Sure, she’d ended up quite weak afterwards, but her strength eventually recovered, and she’d smiled and said that she enjoyed them.</p><p>For several weeks, they’d only grown closer to one another, and Rangiku had been quick to catch feelings for him. Some people might have called him a snake, but to her, Gin reminded her of a fox, especially with his smile.</p><p>And she had been the only one whom he showed genuine affection to. His kisses had been sincere, his smiles always softened when he saw her, and his touches made her feel safe and loved. Rangiku had never been in love before, and to be in love with a well-known hunter, well… she had no idea just what she’d been thinking.</p><p>However, she was in too deep, and she couldn’t stop.</p><p>But eventually, it all came crashing down.</p><p>Rangiku still remembers that night like it was yesterday.</p><p>It had been a cold autumn night, two years after their first meeting, and the rain had been pouring heavily. She’d been unfortunate enough to get accosted by Cang Du, a fierce vampire known for cannibalism, and ended up in quite a vicious fight against him. Despite all her training, Cang Du had still been stronger than her, and she’d quickly gotten overwhelmed in the fight.</p><p>But just as he was about to deliver the final blow to kill her, Gin had suddenly appeared and took the blow that had been meant for her.</p><p>Somehow, the sight of Gin lying on the ground and bleeding out had reinvigorated Rangiku with anger, and she’d ended up killing Cang Du on her own, ripping his head off with her bare hands.</p><p>Of course, her anger had faded at the sight of Gin, and she’d desperately tried to keep him alive. But it was no use. The wound had been too serious, and coupled with his other injuries from his earlier fight against Trepadora, there had been no chance of survival for him.</p><p>As she’d held him desperately in her arms, trying to stop the bleeding, Gin had then whispered his final words that still shocks her to this day.</p><p>
  <em> “I knew your secret, Rangiku, right from the start… and I still love you, no matter what.” </em>
</p><p>He’d known, right from the beginning, that she was a vampire. And in spite of all that, he had still loved her dearly.</p><p>And with those words, he’d died in her arms, leaving Rangiku a crying, sobbing mess as she’d clung to his body as the rain poured all around them.</p><hr/><p>Renji stares at Rangiku as she finishes sharing her story, and that’s when he sees the tears sliding down her cheeks.</p><p>“Rangiku-san…” he whispers.</p><p>He’s heard bits and pieces of Ichimaru Gin, but he’d only ever known him as Rangiku’s lost love. He has never imagined that Rangiku had also been in love with a vampire hunter so long ago.</p><p>No wonder she’s so hurt, so horrified at Renji going out with Byakuya.</p><p>“He never left anything behind for me,” Rangiku says wistfully. “But then again, that’s what he’s always been like. He wouldn’t have wanted me to be hung up on him forever. Even then… I still had to find a way to remember him. Which is why I named my bar ‘The Fox’s Den’.”</p><p>Renji places his hand on Rangiku’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. “You loved him that much,” he observes.</p><p>A faint smile tugs at the corners of Rangiku’s lips. “I still do,” she says.</p><p>She then turns to look at him, and all her previous anger has gone now, leaving only pain in her eyes. “Which is why you need to end things with Kuchiki Byakuya,” she tells him, her voice still choked up. “Falling in love with a hunter caused me so much heartbreak and pain, and it’ll be a world of misery for the both of you if you keep this up.”</p><p>The gravity of the situation weighs down upon Renji, and his heart hurts even more as he recalls Rangiku’s tragic story. As much as he doesn’t want to think about it, he knows that she’s saying this for his own good. And she’s right. There is literally no feasible way for him and Byakuya to actually have a relationship.</p><p>He needs to end things with Byakuya. He’ll have to be honest and up front with him. Sure, Byakuya might end up hurt, but it’s for the best.</p><p>“Alright,” Renji says at last. “I’ll end it with him.”</p><p>Rangiku nods. “Come on. Let’s get back to work.”</p><p>While Renji is still able to be smiling and friendly towards customers for the rest of his shift, his mind is tormented by thoughts of ending things with Byakuya so suddenly. His heart hurts at the thought of possibly hurting Byakuya, but Renji knows that it’s for the best.</p><p>It’s always very risky for humans and vampires to fall in love and have a successful relationship; sure, there have been some who have managed to make it work, but that’s only when the human has been willing to be turned into a vampire. Otherwise, they run the risk of getting caught by the hunters, or by other vampires.</p><p>And hearing Rangiku’s story just now has made it clear just how dire the consequences are for a vampire to fall in love with a hunter.</p><p>Renji isn’t too sure what he feels for Byakuya right now, but it’s definitely more than just a simple friendship. His connection with him is quite strong, especially over their shared grief, and he genuinely likes his company outside of his work. Really, Kuchiki Byakuya isn’t too bad when one gets to know him further. Hell, he might even say that he likes him right now.</p><p>However, Byakuya believes him to be a regular human man. If he finds out the truth to Renji’s true nature, then he won’t be as polite or friendly, not at all. He’ll have no qualms about killing him, and knowing that makes Renji’s heart ache even more than ever.</p><p>But it is what it is. After all, Byakuya isn’t the most legendary vampire hunter for nothing.</p><p>Renji knows that he must be upfront and honest when breaking things off. Of course, he’s not going to say outright that he’s a vampire, but he’ll try and allude to how dangerous he is, how their class difference hinders their chances, something that Byakuya might accept.</p><p>He deserves that much, at least.</p><hr/><p>A few days pass since that confrontation, and on a calmer night, that’s when Renji decides to break things off with Byakuya. </p><p>As soon as night falls, Renji heads up to the roof of the building to try and track down Byakuya’s scent. Mentally, he’s grateful that he’s already gotten a bit of Byakuya’s amazing scent, since it’ll make tracking him down much easier.</p><p>After a moment of inhaling, Renji gets a hint of where Byakuya’s whereabouts are, which is in the Karakura industrial district, surprisingly enough. Why he’d be there, he’s not too sure.</p><p>Either way, at least this makes things easier for him.</p><p>When he gets to the industrial area, Renji notices that the whole place seems unusually empty, especially the refinery itself. While the bright lights and the smoke from the refinery are not unusual, there’s something rather foreboding in the air that makes him feel a little uneasy.</p><p>However, he tries to act casual as he strolls down the streets on the chance that he’ll somehow run into Byakuya, all while trying not to act like he’s tracking down his scent.</p><p>Eventually, Renji tracks the scent down to a distant area surrounded by shipping crates. And sure enough, Byakuya is right there, dressed in his uniform and searching the area with one hand on the hilt of Senbonzakura. His back is turned to him, and he also seems to have a rather serious countenance right now.</p><p>Right then, if noticing his presence, Byakuya turns to look at him.</p><p>“Abarai?” he says, looking pleasantly surprised. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Renji just smiles while trying to look casual and relaxed. “Oh, my shift ended for the night, so I thought I’d come here for a walk,” he says. “It’s kind of fun to visit the industrial district at night, after all. I didn’t think I’d run into you here, though.”</p><p>“Well, I’m doing a search right now,” Byakuya tells him. “I think you should go home, Abarai. Apparently, there have been rumours that Äs Nödt is coming to this district, so it’s not safe for you to be outside now.”</p><p><em> If only you knew the truth… </em>Renji thinks.</p><p>He can totally take on Äs Nödt, but Byakuya doesn’t need to know that. No, he needs to focus on what he’s here for.</p><p>“Listen, Kuchiki. We need to talk,” he says, his voice serious.</p><p>Byakuya raises an eyebrow. “About what?”</p><p>Renji sighs, looking down for a moment. Trying to harden his resolve, he looks back up into Byakuya’s eyes.</p><p>“We need to stop seeing each other,” he says.</p><p>At this, Byakuya's eyes widen a little, filled with surprise, confusion, and a mild hurt. “What…? Are you serious?” he asks.</p><p>God, just seeing that look in his eyes hurts Renji on a visceral level. It shocks him how he can’t stand to see Byakuya looking so hurt, but he can’t back down now.</p><p>“I’m serious,” Renji tells him firmly.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>“It’s just… well, I’m not who you think I am.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“I’m very dangerous, Kuchiki,” Renji continues. “And besides, there’s a huge difference between us in our class. It wouldn't do you any good to get involved with me.”</p><p>“Do you think that matters to me?” Byakuya demands, disbelieving. “Do you think I ever cared about that?”</p><p>“It’s also your line of work,” Renji adds, trying not to give away his own pain. “You’re in a dangerous job, and you can’t afford any distractions from your work.”</p><p>Byakuya slowly shakes his head, still looking incredulous and hurt. “There has to be another reason why you’re like this,” he says. “Your reasons don’t make much sense. Why do you want to end things so suddenly?”</p><p>“Look, I’m telling you this for your own good!” Renji insists. “Please, just accept that we can’t be together, Kuchiki. It’s not going to work out in the long run.”</p><p>“He’s right, Kuchiki Byakuya.” A soft-spoken, sinister voice rings out from the shadows.</p><p>Renji freezes in place, his blood running cold as he recognizes that voice. Likewise, Byakuya himself also straightens up as he looks around warily, his hand on Senbonzakura.</p><p>
  <em> No way… it can’t be…  </em>
</p><p>“Who’s there?” Byakuya demands, his voice authoritative. “Show yourself!”</p><p>“How brave of you…” the voice continues mockingly. “Trying to stand strong when you don’t know where the enemy is. But I can smell the fear on you, Kuchiki Byakuya. And that fear… it’s absolutely delicious.”</p><p>Right then, from the shadows before them, a tall, thin male vampire emerges, walking slowly yet menacingly.</p><p>Renji’s eyes widen in shock and horror. </p><p>With long black hair, dark eyes with red pupils, and a black mask with five spikes that covers the lower half of his face, this vampire sends a chill of fear down Renji’s spine. </p><p>After all, there’s only one vampire who can instill such fear within Renji’s heart.</p><p>“Äs Nödt…” Renji whispers, narrowing his eyes as Äs Nödt strides towards them.</p><p>He still remembers the first time he’d encountered Äs Nödt in person. </p><p>It had been years ago, during a vicious turf war between two feuding covens, with some hunters trying to stop the fight. It had been reaching its peak when Äs Nödt had burst in, declaring his hunger before paralyzing several hunters and vampires with his eyes, playing on their worst fears to keep them frozen in place.</p><p>The bloodbath that had followed had been utterly horrifying.</p><p>Renji can’t recall seeing that much bloodshed in his entire life. Their screams still echo in his ears, and no one had even tried to take on Äs Nödt after seeing such a horrific scene unfold, otherwise they’d risk getting paralyzed by his eyes.</p><p>Unlike most vampires, who use their hypnotic gaze to seduce their victims to their deaths, Äs Nödt uses his eyes to paralyze his victims with fear, hindering them unable to escape from his hunger. And it’s his eyes that make him a truly dangerous vampire.</p><p>Humans and weaker vampires are most susceptible to falling victim to his gaze; in fact, even hunters can be paralyzed with his gaze. Stronger vampires like Renji are less vulnerable, but it’s still very risky to fight him.</p><p><em> What should I do? </em> Renji wonders anxiously.</p><p>Suddenly, before he can even blink, he finds himself being pushed back a little. To his surprise, Byakuya steps in front of him, unsheathing Senbonzakura as he regards Äs Nödt determinedly.</p><p>“Stand back, Abarai,” Byakuya tells him. “I’ll take care of Äs Nödt immediately.”</p><p>Renji blinks, stunned speechless. </p><p>Is Byakuya serious about fighting Äs Nödt? There’s no way he’ll be able to win against him; he’s much too strong even for a master hunter. Renji doesn’t want Byakuya to possibly die, but there’s no way he can fight Äs Nödt without revealing his true self either.</p><p><em> What the fuck am I supposed to do now? </em> Renji thinks frantically.</p><hr/><p>Today has already been quite a shitty day. First, Byakuya has to do night patrols in Karakura to look out for Äs Nödt, since Ganryu can’t be bothered to do his damn job. Then, Renji shows up and suggests ending things between them, which still baffles him greatly.</p><p>And now, Äs Nödt has shown up.</p><p>It seems like today really is quite a joke.</p><p>Why Ganryu isn’t here to do his job, Byakuya doesn’t know. But that doesn’t matter right now. He needs to destroy Äs Nödt immediately, or else it’ll be an even bigger bloodbath than now.</p><p>If Renji can call the Gotei to send backup, then that’ll be a great help. Hopefully, though, Byakuya can keep Äs Nödt busy long enough for the help to come.</p><p>But before he can give Renji the orders to do so, Äs Nödt speaks again.</p><p>“I heard everything between the both of you,” he says, his voice soft but so very sinister. “And like I said, Abarai Renji is right.”</p><p>Byakuya just narrows his eyes, brandishing Senbonzakura. “What are you talking about?” he asks.</p><p>
  <em> How does he know Abarai’s name? </em>
</p><p>Äs Nödt tilts his head in a creepy manner. “It’s so sad when two people have to break up…” he continues, unfazed. “It’s even sadder when one partner won’t give an honest reason for the break-up.”</p><p><em> He’s just trying to taunt you. </em> Byakuya tells himself. <em> Don’t listen to him. Don’t give him any ammo against you. </em></p><p>“Your words cannot shake me,” Byakuya says coldly. “Don’t bother trying to unnerve me. I will cut you to ashes before you can even blink.”</p><p>“How amusing,” Äs Nödt says, his eyes crinkling as if he’s smiling. “Perhaps you should’ve let Abarai Renji fight against me. After all, vampires at my level cannot be affected by my eyes.”</p><p>Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly, and he freezes in place. <em> What… did he just say? </em></p><p>Did he just imply that Abarai Renji is a vampire? But that’s absolutely ridiculous!</p><p>“That’s enough,” Byakuya snaps. “Your implications are completely absurd, Äs Nödt.”</p><p>“How are they absurd?” Äs Nödt asks. “Come to think of it, you’re the hunter searching for Zabimaru, aren’t you?”</p><p>Byakuya does not like where this seems to be heading, and he finds his hands trembling a little bit. He should attack this bastard, but he can’t move. He can almost feel ice forming in his stomach, and his heart practically pounds against his chest.</p><p>“Why are you saying this?” Byakuya demands.</p><p>“Well, Zabimaru has been hiding in plain sight all this time,” Äs Nödt tells him. “And right now, he’s standing right behind you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, Äs Nödt is my least favourite character in the whole manga. He's so awful, and it's literally painful for me to read the part where he steals Byakuya's bankai and mauls him with it. At least Byakuya managed to survive and get his bankai back, though...</p><p>I hope I managed to make him as creepy as he is in the manga.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shattered Illusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the truth exposed, both Byakuya and Renji find themselves torn over their feelings amidst a fight against Äs Nödt. And when Byakuya gets injured, Renji proceeds to do something more reckless than anything he's ever done before.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 9, where the truth comes out. Also a trigger warning for some blood and horror, considering that this is Äs Nödt we're talking about.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s as if time stops right then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya remains motionless as Äs Nödt’s words register in his mind. He blinks, then slowly turns to look at Renji behind him, his heart pounding against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just looks away, his hands clenched into fists as he avoids looking at Byakuya. All this does is further the doubt that’s running through Byakuya’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abarai Renji… is Zabimaru?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that can’t be! Surely Äs Nödt must be lying to get a rise out of him. That has to be the case. There’s no way Renji can be a vampire, let alone Zabimaru. Byakuya would’ve been able to have seen the signs if that were true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the more Byakuya tells himself that Äs Nödt is lying, the more unsure he becomes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already becoming doubtful,” Äs Nödt observes, his voice slithering over Byakuya so unpleasantly. “Haven’t you already noticed how he and Zabimaru share the same height? It’s not every day you come across a man of Abarai Renji’s height, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Byakuya retorts. “I’m sure that there are other men of Abarai’s height as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so,” Äs Nödt says, unfazed. “But have you ever seen him eat in front of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes narrow. Come to think of it… he’s right. Renji has never eaten food, or even accepted an offer to get a bite to eat before. He’s always said that he’s full, he has dinner waiting at home, or something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet the more he thinks this over, the more his heart sinks. Byakuya tries to reassure himself that Äs Nödt is lying, but there’s no hint of any lies in his words. There’s no way this can be true… there’s no way… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, he realizes that Renji hasn’t even said anything. Byakuya turns to look at him, only to see that Renji is still not looking at either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to say anything, Abarai?” Byakuya asks him, trying not to sound like he’s begging. “Tell him that he’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Renji remains silent, and that’s when Byakuya notices the shame in his eyes. Guilt, shame, remorse… there’s no way an innocent person would be showing such emotions in their eyes if they knew Äs Nödt is lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly, and his heart beats faster now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No… please say it isn’t so… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dread fills his very being right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abarai…” he says, his voice becoming desperate. “Surely he must be lying. Please, just say something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji still looks so very ashamed. “I’m sorry, Kuchiki,” he says quietly. “I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those few words speak volumes more than any denial can ever do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… it can’t be…” Byakuya whispers as a chill runs down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cannot believe this. Abarai Renji, a man whom he’s become fond of… a vampire? And not just any vampire, but Zabimaru as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he, master hunter Kuchiki Byakuya, has been spending time with a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it quite an unwelcome surprise?” Äs Nödt’s voice pierces through the fog in his mind, making Byakuya alert once again. “To think that someone you like is the very vampire that you’ve been hunting all this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pupils dilate as he focuses his gaze on Byakuya, who immediately feels his chest becoming tight. His hands tremble, and a cold sweat washes over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he tries to take a step forward, his feet and legs are almost frozen to the ground. He can’t move at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What… What is this…? Why can’t I move…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it now?” Äs Nödt asks him, his voice sounding sinister now. “That is fear which paralyzes you. Pure, unadulterated fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moves towards him. “Everyone feels fear, regardless of who they are. They might try and deny it, but they all end up the same way when they encounter me,” he continues. “And you’re no different, Kuchiki Byakuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him, Kuchiki!” Renji shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya feels ice in his stomach as Äs Nödt’s voice overwhelms him, slithering all over him like a snake. A black, ugly pool of primal terror forms deep in his gut, and he can’t even breathe now. It’s almost impossible to breathe in the face of true terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even Renji can bring him out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try to act brave in front of me, but I can see right through you,” Äs Nödt tells him. “You might be the most prestigious hunter in the city, but you fear vampires just as much as any other human. Isn’t it cruel to learn that someone whom you’re fond of has been a vampire all this time? I can see just what you’re thinking right now… ‘was he getting close only so he could kill me and drink my blood?’ ‘Did he even care about me the way I did?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each word cuts deep into Byakuya, and no matter what he tries to tell himself, his thoughts are overwhelmed with horrific visions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisana… her flesh sickly-pale, her eyes glowing red, her mouth stained with blood… and Rukia, looking almost exactly the same…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrenaline surges through his veins and he forces himself out of his paralysis. Raising Senbonzakura, he charges towards Äs Nödt, letting out a shout of anger and determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Äs Nödt is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya stops in his tracks, and that’s when he feels something warm and wet staining his shirt and torso.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Too easy…” Äs Nödt says mockingly from behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, blood sprays out from a diagonal cut on Byakuya’s torso, and the pain hits full force as Byakuya collapses to the ground. Blood spills from his mouth, and he stares down in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t even… see him move… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that no one stands a chance against me,” Äs Nödt tells him, menacing towards him until he’s standing over him. “Now then, how should I finish you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Äs Nödt’s eyes widen in surprise. His shoulders tense up as a hand surrounded by tendrils of shadows rips through his right scapula, spraying more blood and matter onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya stares in shock as Renji withdraws his bloodied hand from the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt narrows his eyes. “It’s you…” he snarls. “Zabimaru.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s warm brown eyes slowly shift into a scarlet-red, and his canines slowly grow into fangs as he bares his teeth at Äs Nödt. “Bring it, motherfucker,” he snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Äs Nödt lunges to attack, but Renji is swifter, and he moves out of the way before delivering a quick and deadly punch in the solar plexus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt goes flying back and crashes into a shipping crate hard enough to dent it, but as he tries to get back on his feet, Renji summons more tendrils of shadows and charges towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya slowly sits up, trying not to aggravate his chest wound as he tries to stop the bleeding. While it’s not too severe, he still has to be careful not to strain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he can do is watch, astonished, as Renji and Äs Nödt engage in what can only be called a brutal fight to the death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But what astonishes him the most is the current state that Renji is in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those piercing scarlet eyes, those vicious fangs, and the way he hisses at Äs Nödt every now and then between blows… he reminds Byakuya of a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that this friendly, good-hearted waiter has been a vampire all this time… and Byakuya had never even noticed… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know how to feel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point during the fight, Renji grins at Äs Nödt in a feral, sadistic manner as he licks his lips, and something about that sends a shiver down Byakuya’s spine. It feels like a shiver of terror at first, but there’s something else he can’t identify, thanks to the haze of pain he’s feeling right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the fight draws on, Byakuya realizes something about Renji’s fighting style. It’s… It’s the exact same kind of fighting style he’d encountered during his fight with Zabimaru. Vicious yet coordinated, brutal and lethal… it brings back memories of that fateful fight, except this time, there is clear killing intent in his attacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is he supposed to do now? Everything he’s known about Renji feels like a lie right now, and Byakuya knows that he has to destroy him. But just thinking about that is painful; can he really destroy someone he’s grown close to, simply because he’s a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of years ago, Byakuya would’ve said yes. Now, however, he doesn’t know anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden cry of pain snaps Byakuya out of his thoughts, and he looks up just in time to see Renji collapse onto his knees, clutching a bleeding wound on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Renji curses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt simply stares impassively, and then starts to walk backwards to the shadows. “This isn’t over yet, Zabimaru,” he vows. “Be grateful that I showed mercy upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back here and finish it off, you coward!” Renji snarls at him. “Don’t tell me you’re running away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Äs Nödt simply vanishes into the shadows, leaving both Byakuya and Renji alone in the industrial district.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of blood is heavy in the air, and that’s when Byakuya realizes that his vision is starting to fade to black as he nears the edge of unconsciousness. In this haze, he notices that Renji has turned to look at him, his eyes slowly shifting back to brown before he approaches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you going to kill me…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the last thought that runs through Byakuya’s mind as he closes his eyes, and the last thing he registers feeling is a pair of strong arms picking him up. Then his vision completely blacks out.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji gingerly holds Byakuya in his arms, trying not to strain the wound on Byakuya’s chest. Fortunately, it looks treatable and not too deep, but he knows he has to hurry before someone sees him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the smell of Byakuya’s blood overwhelms him, and Renji finds his mouth watering a little bit. His blood smells so delectable, even more tempting than his natural scent, and it takes almost every bit of willpower within Renji to not give in and drink his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t really believe he’s actually doing this right now. To take an injured vampire hunter back to his own apartment… it’s absolutely reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he has no other choice. He can’t leave Byakuya here to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, looks like the fight’s already over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji glances behind him and sees Urahara Kisuke, dressed in his usual black and green jinbei and haori, emerging from the shadows of the crates, his expression grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urahara-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It never fails to amaze Renji how Urahara can go from silly and jovial to grim and serious so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that Äs Nödt has gotten you good,” Urahara points out. “You might need some help right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods. “I do,” he says. “I’m bringing him back to my apartment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know if that will be a good idea, but I’ll help you take him back and treat his injuries,” Urahara says. “But we’ll have to hurry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make sure you get some blood soon, Abarai-kun,” Urahara warns. “Your wounds are healing now, but you’ll need to regain your strength.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, already feeling his wounds starting to heal themselves. “I’ll worry about that later. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he takes Byakuya into the shadows with him while Urahara follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trip back to the apartment is quick, and Renji enters into the building through the back door. But as he and Urahara make their way to the stairwell, the restaurant doors open up and Rangiku enters the hall, stopping in surprise upon seeing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renji, what-” Her eyes then land on the unconscious Byakuya in Renji’s arms, and she stares at them in shock and anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing, Renji?!” Rangiku demands. “You’d better have a good explanation for this! And you too, Urahara!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Right then, Hisagi and Kira enter into the hallway, also stopping in shock when they see Renji carrying Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji tenses up. “Listen, it’s… kind of a long story,” he says. “We encountered Äs Nödt. I couldn’t leave him to die out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, Urahara comes to his rescue, giving Renji enough time to get Byakuya into his apartment while Urahara explains the situation to Rangiku, Hisagi and Kira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he enters his apartment, he heads to his room carefully lays Byakuya down on his bed before rushing to retrieve his first-aid kit. He knows some basics, so he might as well clean the wound before Urahara comes in to take care of the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Urahara comes into the apartment, followed by Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira, who quickly close the door. When Urahara enters Renji’s room, he immediately starts tending to Byakuya’s wounds, watching as Byakuya flinches every now and then in his unconscious state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fortunately, the wounds aren’t too severe,” Urahara observes as he bandages them. “But he’ll definitely need some time to recover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do about his work?” Renji asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’ll pretend to be a concerned bystander, make some calls to the Gotei, and let them know that Kuchiki Byakuya will have to take some time off from work,” Urahara reassures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, Byakuya’s wounds have been bandaged, his bloody clothes removed and disposed of, and now he lies asleep beneath the blankets. His breathing has steadied, and he looks a lot more peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I think we should let him sleep,” Urahara says. “Let’s all go to the main room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, leading the others to the living area and silently closing the door behind him before he takes a seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can already feel the exhaustion starting to sink into his bones, and he wants nothing more than to just sleep right now. But now that everyone else is sitting around him like there’s some kind of interrogation going on, Renji knows he can’t escape from this at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” Hisagi asks. While his expression isn’t angry, there’s a mix of astonishment and confusion on his face that makes Renji feel unusually guilty. “You spend time with a hunter, going out on dates with him, and now you’ve brought him back here after a fight? Just what are you thinking, Abarai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji sighs. “I couldn’t leave him to die there, Hisagi,” he says. “And look, I don’t know exactly what I was thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right, you didn’t!” Rangiku agrees, looking incredulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it just… kinda happened,” Renji finishes. “I’ve enjoyed his company, and whatever I feel for him… I feel like it’s a lot more than just a friendship right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you and Kuchiki Byakuya become that close anyways?” Kira asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint smile tugs at the corners of Renji’s lips. “Well… we met for real at the cemetery, when I’d gone there to take care of Senna’s grave,” he says. “He ended up offering to buy me a drink, and while I didn’t accept a drink, I’d paid for his. I learned that we both have a lot in common, actually. And I got to see who he really was outside of his job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that he’d been thinking that you were just a regular human, right?” Hisagi points out. “There’s no way he’ll be as nice as he was, now that he knows that you’re a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even then… I didn’t want to leave him there like that,” Renji says, looking down. “I tried to break things off with him when Äs Nödt confronted us and exposed me for what I really am. I didn’t think this was going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But now that he knows, he’ll not be as understanding or merciful when he wakes up,” Kira adds. “He’ll definitely want to kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then again, perhaps he might also be a bit confused,” Urahara points out. “His life was saved by the vampire he’d been hunting, so he might not be as vicious or ready to kill as you think he’ll be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Urahara might have a point, Renji considers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’d best be careful, Renji,” Rangiku warns. “Remember what I told you about relationships between vampires and hunters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fully remember,” Renji tells her. “And I’ll make sure to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku nods again. “Hopefully no one will pick up on us or get suspicious,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stop by with some food and fresh clothes for him at some point tomorrow,” Urahara adds. “After all, he’ll need something to eat. And it’s best that you lay low for a little but until this whole thing blows over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. It’s always important for vampires to lay low for some time after major fights, at least until all the speculation and investigations are over. Renji hopes that no one has seen his fight against Äs Nödt, but one can never be too careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hopefully this whole thing blows over quickly so that Byakuya can leave once he’s healed fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think we’d best get going,” Urahara says, getting up. “I wish you the best of luck in taking care of him, Abarai-kun. Have a good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara takes his leave, and Hisagi, Kira, and Rangiku also leave the apartment after saying their wishes of good night and good luck to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re gone, silence falls over the apartment, aside from the distant roar of traffic outside. Renji sighs as his shoulders relax, and he gets up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll have to get a fresh change of clothes, then go for a nice hot shower. As for sleeping, well… he’ll just take the couch tonight. Or at least until Byakuya is healed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji moves as quietly as he can into his bedroom, being sure not to make too much noise as he retrieves a change of clothes from his dresser. As he shuts the drawer, though, he finds himself turning around to take a look at the occupant in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s breathing is steady, and he looks strangely peaceful right now. There’s something so vulnerable in how he looks when asleep, and Renji finds himself smiling a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s kinda… cute.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks. Did he seriously call Kuchiki Byakuya ‘cute’?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing about the man should suggest ‘cute’. He’s a lethal, deadly hunter, someone who has killed numerous vampires in Tokyo, and is rightly feared amongst vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But looking at him right now, and seeing just how peaceful he looks when sleeping… Renji can’t help but find him to be so very cute. And somehow, this awakens a strange protective instinct within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji approaches the bed and slowly reaches out with the intention of caressing Byakuya’s cheek. However, his hand pauses, and he slowly withdraws it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t do that to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalls how desperate Byakuya had sounded hours ago, when he’d been pleading with Renji to deny Äs Nödt, to say that he’s human. God, just hearing those words, seeing the shock and denial, the hurt that had appeared in his eyes when he’d realized that Äs Nödt had been telling the truth…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that painful look had hit Renji much harder than he’d expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pang of guilt in his chest becomes a bit more painful, and he sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’ll be a miracle if he’s somehow still alive after Byakuya wakes up. Renji won’t lie, he’s a bit scared of facing Byakuya’s potential wrath the next day, especially after such an unexpected fight against Äs Nödt. And what he’s doing right now is incredibly risky, but whatever happens, he knows that he must be prepared for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, he feels a dull, throbbing pain in his side, right where Äs Nödt had injured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… I need to regain my strength soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>While his wound has been healed, Renji will have to feed on blood eventually. It’s important for him to do so if he wishes to regain his strength, or else the consequences will be severe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s too tired to think straight right now, so maybe he should worry about it tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, Renji leaves his room, leaving Byakuya to sleep peacefully as he goes to take a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hopefully, he can wake up before Byakuya tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Following this chapter, we'll really see a development in Renji and Byakuya's relationship, and I can't wait to write it all out. Plus, there will be some more insight into the sexy side of vampires soon ;)</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tentative Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byakuya wakes up in Renji's bed, which then leads to a rather awkward confrontation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 10. Thanks to you-know-what, my pre-internship was cut short, and now we're all on lockdown indefinitely. At least I'll be able to go onto my internship. But now I've got more time to work on this as much as I can.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing that Byakuya feels as he slowly begins to wake up, is pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body feels sore, especially around his chest area, and he feels so very tired. He can feel the afternoon sun shining down upon him, bathing him in warmth, and he feels quite comfortable, surprisingly. The bed is nice and warm, it smells comforting, like sandalwood and cinnamon, and he finds himself stirring slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he slowly opens his eyes, blinking as he looks around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when Byakuya realizes that this is definitely not his own bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya frowns, and then takes in his surroundings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom looks small, and the sunlight makes it easier to get a look at the things that decorate the place. It’s quite a sharp contrast to Byakuya’s own bedroom, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With deep-red bed sheets and covers on the bed, several photos on the wall above the dresser, and a poster of a nue demon on the wall near the door, it’s much more humble and cosy than the one in his own apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where… Where am I?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wonders, slowly sitting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a ripple of pain through his chest, and he looks down to see his bare chest covered in bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly as memories from last night hit him in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night, he’d encountered Äs Nödt in the industrial district of Shinjuku, who had then exposed Abarai Renji, that friendly waiter from The Fox’s Den, to be none other than Zabimaru the vampire. He, Kuchiki Byakuya, had unknowingly become fond of a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like a bucket of cold water has been dumped all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya climbs out of bed, not caring that he’s only in his boxers with bandages around his chest, and explores the room a little further. When he looks at the photographs on the dresser, he notices that Renji is in all of them and joined by Senna or by his other friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He inhales sharply. So he’s in Renji’s apartment now. And he’s slept in till afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why? Why would Renji bring him into his own home, even after what just happened with Äs Nödt? Is he still trying to lead him on? Is he toying with him right now? Just what are Renji’s motives?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rumble from his stomach interrupts his thoughts, and Byakuya sighs softly. He’s hungry, still a little tired, and he needs to get some proper clothes right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approaches the bedroom door and cautiously opens it before taking in the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the apartment looks rather small, yet it seems quite comfortable as well. There’s a small kitchen, a little living area with some plush couches and a TV, a bathroom nearby, and a dining area by the window. And at the table near the window, Renji sits and stares outside, lost in his own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s dressed in jeans and a white tank top, and that’s when Byakuya realizes that Renji has a lot more tattoos than he’d thought. And with his long red hair flowing freely in a way that’s almost mesmerizing, he looks surprisingly morose right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his presence, Renji glances in Byakuya’s direction, looking a little surprised and wary. “You’re… You’re awake,” he says, slowly getting up. “Good morning, Kuchiki. Or, ‘good afternoon’, I should say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks quite unsure and nervous, as if he’s afraid that he’s going to be killed right now. However, killing him is not on Byakuya’s mind at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, how can he think to kill someone who had defended him from a fearsome vampire yesterday? Even if… if they themselves are a vampire?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Byakuya’s mind is just filled with questions. Just why was Renji being so friendly towards him all this time? Did he plan on making him let his guard down so he can lure him in and kill him for his blood? Had he been trying to seduce him somehow? Or was he just being sadistic, and just toying with his feelings?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all his questions, Byakuya just hides his turmoil and nods in greeting. “Yes, I’m awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend brought you a bag of clothes,” Renji tells him, pointing to the couch, where a duffel bag rests upon it. “I don’t know if they’ll all fit you, but he said that they should be close enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods again. “I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Renji asks, still looking very unsure and hesitant. “I don’t have much to eat, except for a fruit basket. One of my co-workers gave it as a get-well present not too long ago, but since I can’t eat it, it’s just been sitting in my fridge, since I didn’t have the heart to throw it out. Good thing I didn’t throw it out, now that you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seems to be rambling, obviously still nervous about this strange turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Byakuya can blame him, though. Even he’s a little unsure about what exactly is happening right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many conflicting emotions still roil within him: confusion, anger, hurt, and… gratitude, oddly enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence has been hanging for too long, and Renji is clearly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to break the silence, Byakuya answers him. “I suppose I am a little hungry,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, a hesitant smile on his face. “Okay. I’ll get it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches as Renji retrieves the fruit basket from the fridge and comes back with it in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Renji says, setting it down. “There’s some apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, and some strawberries… I’m not sure what else there is, but I’m sure you might find something you’ll like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byakuya says, taking an orange from the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peels it slowly, discarding the peels on the table before breaking the orange in half. As he breaks off a small piece and eats it, Byakuya’s mind wanders a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This whole thing… it’s so surreal right now. Here he is, sitting in a vampire’s home, eating fruit like it’s nothing, and said vampire isn’t even trying to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… he can’t call him that. His name is Abarai Renji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Byakuya recalls the events from last night. His recollection is a little bit fuzzy, but again, he recalls Äs Nödt exposing Renji to be Zabimaru himself. But what happened after he’d lost consciousness?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened last night?” Byakuya asks, glancing at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” Renji says. “After you lost consciousness, I brought you back here to take care of your wounds. I figured that it’s best you lay low for a little bit while you recover, and my friend made some calls to the Gotei to tell them that you had gotten injured, and that a kind bystander took you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow, almost disbelieving. Is he hearing this right? Did this vampire willingly bring him, Tokyo’s most famous hunter, into his own home? Even while knowing the potential risks?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is…” Byakuya doesn’t even know what to say. Stupid? Reckless?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s quite baffling, really. To think that a vampire would bring a hunter into his own home and take care of his injuries… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time, he feels oddly… touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji glances at him. “I couldn’t just leave you there, Kuchiki,” he says quietly. “I know, it was very reckless, but… but I couldn’t.” He then passes him his phone. “By the way, your phone’s been buzzing all morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Byakuya takes his phone and unlocks it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, going through his messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his colleagues have sent him so many get-well wishes, including Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida. He’s also received messages from Rukia, and a couple of missed calls. However, that’s pretty much the extent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll call them back eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to take some time off,” Renji tells him. “It’ll take a couple of days for you to recover, but as soon as you’re well, you can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Byakuya looks back at him, he notices how Renji’s eyebrows are furrowed, how his eyes are filled with guilt and shame, and how he almost cowers like a wounded puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that look fires up all the shock and pain and hurt he’d felt yesterday, especially what he’d felt when Äs Nödt had exposed the truth. And somehow, all of that sparks a cold anger within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Byakuya sits up, his eyes hardening as he coldly regards Renji.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you?” he whispers, unable to hide the hurt and betrayal in his voice. “How could you have lied to me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji flinches. “I’m so sorry…” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you have been so cruel to me?” Byakuya asks, standing up now. “Did you get some kind of sick joy from leading me on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never led you on, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even care about me, Abarai Renji?” Byakuya demands harshly. “Just what were your intentions with me? Were you trying to seduce me into a false sense of security, so you could kill me and drink my blood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or are you some kind of sadist, just toying with humans because you enjoy it?” Byakuya now regards him imperiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji narrows his eyes, that wounded puppy expression vanishing into a hard anger now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? A sadist?” he repeats incredulously. “If I was a sadist, you wouldn’t be alive right now, Kuchiki Byakuya. I would’ve drank your blood while you were still conscious, I would’ve made the whole process a world of pain and agony for you, and I would’ve enjoyed it! Do you think that little of me, that you’d believe me to be some kind of fucked-up monster like Äs Nödt?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So because you spared me, you think I should be grateful?” Byakuya asks scornfully. “That doesn’t change the fact that you’re still a vampire, and that you lied to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji laughs in disbelief. “You think I would’ve told you straight up that I’m a vampire when we first met?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he does have a fair point, Byakuya concedes grudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never led you on, Kuchiki,” Renji tells him sincerely. “I’ve honestly been enjoying your company this past while. And I’m truly sorry for hurting you and hiding what I really am. I never wanted to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya falters at how sincere Renji’s voice sounds. He can’t see any hint of a lie in his eyes, and neither does he detect any falseness in his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame washes over him right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji is right. If he’d really planned on killing him, would he have risked his life to bring him into his home and treat his wounds? He, a vampire, has just done something so very reckless, and Byakuya shouldn’t be berating him like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that Renji had just risked his life all for him… Byakuya feels his heart flutter a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I also enjoy your company, Abarai,” Byakuya admits, looking down. “And I must thank you for your kindness in letting me stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he’s confused over these strange feelings right now, especially the way his cheeks warm up a little when Renji smiles faintly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just goes back to his chair and sits down, and that’s when he notices that Renji has a lot more tattoos than he’d realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong arms are decorated with patterns that look almost like tiger stripes, and the tank top he wears shows off a little bit of the interlocking patterns on his pecs. Such tattoos are quite mesmerizing to look at, especially how well they go with his long red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many tattoos does he have?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya can’t help but wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And again, he feels that strange sense of being drawn to him, but it’s not from the natural magnetism that only vampires possess. No, this one feels so much more… genuine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it astonishes Byakuya just how different Renji is from what he has believed vampires to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the academy, the instructors had all taught the same thing about vampires: they’re nothing but savage creatures that lust after blood and disguise themselves as humans while living like wild animals. That as a vampire hunter, it is Byakuya’s duty to protect humanity and keep them from succumbing to the temptations that vampirism offers them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that he’s actually seeing Renji for who he really is, it occurs to Byakuya just how Renji is still no different from any other human. Apart from that vampiric strength and bloodlust he’d shown in his fight, he seems to be friendly and hot-headed on a regular basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way Byakuya can make himself hate Renji. After all, he’s shown him a lot more kindness these past several days, than other humans have shown each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all becomes clear right now. Everything that Byakuya has ever known about vampires… it’s all pretty much a big lie now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he doesn’t know how to feel about that.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji can’t believe he’s actually doing this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here he is, hosting Tokyo’s greatest vampire hunter in his own home, even while knowing how dangerous and suicidal this whole thing is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s even more strange is the lack of killing intent from Byakuya. Honestly, Renji had feared that Byakuya would be furious, that he would have been killed mercilessly by the blade of Senbonzakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, Byakuya seems calm and content to just eat his orange, and there’s no sign of any murderous rage from him, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, Renji doesn’t know how to feel about that. Should he be relieved? Or should he be scared?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really doesn’t know anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did… Did you sleep well last night?” Renji asks him tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya pauses, then nods. “I did,” he says. “Your bed was quite comfortable. But where did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the couch.” Renji points to his black couch, where a blanket lies folded on the armrest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns his attention back to Byakuya, who has now lost himself in his own thoughts as he stares out the window while eating his orange. He looks quite peaceful right now, not even caring about how he’s only in his boxers and bandages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, Renji’s heart starts to beat a little faster as he observes Byakuya, and he quickly averts his gaze, lest Byakuya catches the blush on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this feeling? It’s a little scary, especially how it intensifies when Renji thinks more about Byakuya, and he’s not sure what exactly it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something tells him that these feelings are not good to have for someone like Byakuya. Even so, Renji can’t help but enjoy this sense of calm he feels right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and Renji tenses up as he turns to look at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, Byakuya glances warily at the door. “Who is it?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check.” Renji gets up and goes to the door, peering through the peephole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Urahara. And in his hands, he’s holding a few grocery bags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Relaxing slightly, Renji opens the door. “Afternoon, Urahara-san,” he greets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara smiles slightly. “Well, looks like you’re doing okay,” he says. “I was a little worried that you would’ve been killed or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… I’m not too sure how to feel about his lack of killing intent,” Renji admits quietly. “Yes, he was a bit angry, but he doesn’t seem murderous right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Maybe he’s still a little bit confused,” Urahara offers as a possible explanation. “Ah, right. I took the liberty of buying some groceries for your guest, should he feel the need to cook his own meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He holds out the grocery bags, and Renji takes them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he says. “What’s in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I wasn’t too sure what he would want, so I just bought some basic things. Rice, vegetables, noodles, some meat, things like that,” Urahara tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, but before he can return inside, Urahara straightens up as if he’s just remembered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before you go, Abarai-kun, I want to ask you: have you managed to feed yet?” Urahara asks him quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Renji answers just as quietly. “Not yet,” he says. “I haven’t had time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll need to hurry,” Urahara warns. “If you wait any longer, you’ll go into a frenzy soon. And from what Matsumoto-san told me, tonight’s going to be a busy night. So I’d do it quickly if I were you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renji thinks, right as Urahara turns to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to get too nervous, Renji reenters the apartment, closing the door behind him before setting the bags down on the dining table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him curiously. “Who was that?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My friend,” Renji says. “He’d bought some groceries for you to cook your own meals. I do have a few pots and pans that you can use, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of groceries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji peers into the bags. “Rice, noodles, some meat, vegetables, and it looks like there’s some spices and sauces as well,” he says. “I hope you know how to cook, Kuchiki. Because I sure as hell don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I’m rich doesn’t mean I don’t know how to cook,” Byakuya retorts dryly. “But why would you have pots and pans if you didn’t know how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji shrugs. “Just in case someone stops by?” he suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just looks at him with a raised eyebrow in disbelief, but he doesn’t say anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, it’s so weirdly… domestic. As if he and Byakuya are some regular couple living together or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And oddly enough, he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya gets up from the chair and gathers up the orange peels before heading to the trash can in the kitchen. “I’m going for a shower,” he says. “I desperately need one right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Renji says. “Bathroom is near my room. There’s also some unused soap, shampoo, and conditioner in the cabinet above the sink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Byakuya opens up the duffel bag and rummages through it for a moment before he takes out a set of fresh clothes. With that taken care of, he goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Renji hears the bathroom fan turn on, he goes to sit on the couch, and his mind wanders again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still so strange how Byakuya hasn’t tried to kill him right now. Even his earlier anger… it hadn’t been because of Renji being a vampire, at least not all of it. If anything, it seemed like Byakuya had been more hurt than angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji can’t really blame him for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then recalls Byakuya saying how he enjoys his company, and his cheeks warm up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya had seemed a little bit shy and hesitant while saying that, but his words had been sincere. Really, he’s a lot cuter than Renji had thought, and seeing such a cold and aloof person acting rather shy in front of him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really likes that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, what is he even thinking? Why is he sounding like a teenager in his own thoughts?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, it’s like both he and Byakuya are acting like awkward teenagers right now. But then again, the situation is quite delicate, and should be treated with care, so they have no other choice but to act careful around each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Renji has to admit, he’s grateful that Byakuya isn’t trying to kill him. He can only hope that things get better between them now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a dull throbbing in his side snaps him out of his thoughts, and Renji gingerly places his hands over to where he’d been injured last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looks down, he suddenly feels a slow-growing pang of hunger in his stomach, much to his horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit… has happy hour already started downstairs? Fuck, this is not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to feed, he has to regain his strength right now, or else it could spell disaster for everyone. With evening coming closer, the risk of going into a frenzy is much too high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he can do anything, a sharp gasp escapes from Renji before he collapses to the ground, clutching his side in pain. “Fuck…!” he curses, gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Has Äs Nödt injured him that badly if it hurts like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then that means his thirst is only going to be even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great… things just had to get worse, didn’t they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abarai? Are you alright?” Right then, the bathroom door opens up, and a bit of steam billows out as Byakuya emerges, offering a delicious sight that leaves Renji speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s dressed in only a pair of jeans, a pair that happens to show off a very nice ass, with a towel around his bare shoulders. His wet hair is still plastered to his damp skin, and there’s a slight scar where he’d been cut yesterday, but apart from that, his pale skin is remarkably unblemished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s mouth goes dry. Byakuya’s skin looks so soft and delicate right now, and with his scent suddenly becoming more overpowering than before, Renji’s hunger becomes much stronger than he expects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly, and he hurries over to Renji, crouching down next to him. “What’s wrong?” he asks, his voice filled with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away… from me…” Renji hisses, the pain getting stronger as his hunger grows worse. If he gets any closer, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to resist his bloodlust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Byakuya asks disbelievingly. “You’re obviously in pain, Abarai! What’s going on?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got injured… against Äs Nödt last night…” Renji explains, his voice strained. “I… I need to feed… on blood… or I’ll go crazy…” He hisses as the pain flares again. “Don’t… Don’t come… any closer… Kuchiki…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji isn’t sure how many patrons there are below, but Byakuya’s scent is overwhelming him right now. If he doesn’t get away quick enough… Renji doesn’t even want to imagine what he might do to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t kill Byakuya. The very thought of hurting him is unbearable. But he needs blood, or else he’ll turn into a blood-crazy monster very soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Byakuya doesn’t leave. Instead, he only moves to kneel in front of Renji, and he gently places his hands on Renji’s shoulders, making him look up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya regards him seriously before he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need blood that badly… then you can have some of mine.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like things are about to get a bit more hot between our boys ;) I definitely can't wait to write up the next chapter, and I hope everyone else looks forward to it as well! I also hope you're all staying safe out there, and good luck with all the chaos that's happening right now!</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kiss of the Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With coaxing from Byakuya, Renji gives in and drinks some of Byakuya's blood.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little more sensual, and it had been a bit difficult to write. After all, when you think about it, vampires drinking blood from your neck can be quite terrifying, really. However, I hope I managed to capture the sexiness of this situation as well.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shock pierces through the haze of his pain and slow-growing bloodlust, and Renji stares at Byakuya in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did… Did Kuchiki Byakuya just seriously offer up his own blood? Does he not know how risky that is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… You’re kidding… right?” Renji asks, still stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya shakes his head a little. “I’m not,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… But you’re a hunter!” Renji protests. “What if…” He winces against the pain, “what if you die…? You’re injured, right…? It’ll be dangerous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I can’t stand to see you in pain like this,” Byakuya reasons. “You clearly need to be healed, and if giving you some of my blood can somehow stop you from hurting the humans downstairs, then I’ll gladly give you as much as you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then looks down. “In fact… you can consider this as repayment for saving me from Äs Nödt,” he adds on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks at Byakuya in shock, and Senna’s words echo in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is payback for you saving my life, Renji. If it weren’t for you, who knows what that man could’ve done to me? So please, don’t worry about hurting me. I’ll be alright.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he’d been eleven-years-old, after that fateful night when he’d saved her life and exposed himself as a vampire in front of her, Senna had let him drink some of her blood to save him the trouble of trying to hunt. At first, Renji had been adamantly against it, not wanting to risk killing her, but she had insisted on it so she could repay him for saving her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For four years after that, she’d let him drink every month from her wrist. But he’d eventually stopped before he’d turned fifteen, out of fear that he’d drain her of her life. Renji hadn’t wanted Senna to turn herself into a living blood bank, so he’d insisted that she stop as well. After all, it’s a dangerous process for humans to willingly allow a vampire to drink some of their blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes a great amount of self-control to avoid draining the human of all their blood, and it’s absolutely important for vampires to avoid letting their own blood come into contact with the human’s wound. That is the first step of turning a human into a vampire, and it has to be followed by the human drinking some of the vampire’s blood, or else the process will become extremely fatal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the self-control required to drink a willing human’s blood? Renji isn’t sure if he has that anymore. It’s been so long since he’s drank blood from a willing human, and he’s not sure of what might happen if it turns out he doesn’t have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t risk killing Byakuya like that; he’ll never forgive himself if he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the hunger in his stomach is getting worse, Byakuya’s scent is so wonderful and overpowering, and Renji can already feel his canines becoming a bit sharper in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I can’t… can’t do that… to you…” Renji insists desperately. “What if… What if I can’t control… myself? I don’t want to kill you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Byakuya just regards him calmly. “I’m the one making the choice, Abarai,” he tells him. “I’m choosing to trust that you have that self-control not to kill me. So it’s up to you to exercise it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji stares in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He… He trusts me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For a vampire hunter to actually put his trust into a vampire… it’s quite absurd. If it weren’t for the sharp pain that Renji can clearly feel right now, he’d have thought this to be some surreal dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byakuya trusts him. Furthermore, he’s choosing to trust him to exercise his self-control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why… Why are you doing this?” Renji whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s gaze softens slightly. “You took me in and healed me,” he tells him. “Let me return the favour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing this somehow makes Renji feel a bit more confident. Now, he must exercise his self-control and make this quick. If Byakuya trusts him this much, then he’ll have to show him that he isn’t making a mistake in trusting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Renji nods, flinching against the pain. “Alright… let’s do this…” he says, trying to sound firm. “It’ll hurt a bit, but I’ll try and be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God… that sounds so suggestive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya simply nods before slipping the towel off his neck, exposing more of that pale flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something stirs within Renji, and he can feel his eyes turning red as he slowly curls his lips to bare his sharp fangs. But instead of letting the bloodlust overtake his mind, he keeps his eyes trained on Byakuya to gauge his reactions while slowly prowling closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya doesn’t flinch away from him, but Renji can smell a hint of fear; an understandable reaction, really. But even so, it’s quite a brief hint, and it vanishes as quickly as it had appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, when Renji gets closer, he notices a light pink blush staining Byakuya’s cheeks, and when he takes his bare shoulders, he feels how heated Byakuya’s skin has become. And with Byakuya’s eyelids lowered in such a seductive way, the whole scene becomes even more erotic now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya then lets his head lean back, exposing his pale throat as he closes his eyes, a soft sigh spilling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schooling his impatience, Renji leans in closer and takes a moment to inhale the scent of his flawless skin. Again, he smells so wonderfully tempting, and he can feel his mouth watering a little. His lips graze against Byakuya’s neck, the strong pulse of his jugular vein just one layer away from him as he induces a slight swoon in Byakuya, making him moan softly in response as he moves his hands to Renji’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji growls deep in his throat in response, and he gently takes the flesh of his throat into his mouth, letting the sharp tips of his fangs graze it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he bites down firmly, his fangs piercing through the delicate flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, his mouth is filled with warm, rich blood as he latches onto the wound and sucks on it to drink, and a growled moan escapes him as the flavour overwhelms him. Yet at the same time, he is careful not to sink his fangs in too deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji has fed on blood of various qualities. He’s had decent blood, he’s had some very awful blood, and he’s had good blood as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byakuya’s blood… it is absolutely delicious. His blood is so rich and fresh and pure, with just a faintly sweet hint; it’s unlike anything Renji has ever tasted in his entire life. In fact, as he feeds, the pain gradually recedes until it’s vanished completely, and the hunger he feels slowly ebbs away as his strength starts to return, clearing the haze in his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moan from Byakuya and the sudden tightening of his hands against his shoulders brings Renji back to his senses, and he licks the wound to stop the bleeding. He then opens his eyes as he slowly pulls away from Byakuya’s neck, a shuddering sigh spilling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Renji whispers, his energy slowly coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya opens his eyes as he smiles weakly. “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the haze in his mind fades away, Renji becomes more aware of how Byakuya’s cheeks look a little paler, and how he looks rather light-headed with how he slumps back against the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever remaining bliss he feels vanishes, swiftly replaced with concern as Renji pulls Byakuya upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oi, Kuchiki!” he says, alarmed. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?! Shit… we need to treat this now! Come on, just sit up on the couch for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods, though whether he’s registered the words or not, Renji doesn’t know. Even so, he gently helps Byakuya up onto the couch and makes sure he’s resting comfortably before quickly heading to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pours a tall glass of water and quickly heads back to the couch to give it to him. “Here, drink up,” he says, watching as Byakuya slowly takes the glass from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Byakuya says quietly before taking some sips of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now keep on drinking it,” Renji tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he has to get Byakuya something to eat so he can restore his blood levels. Renji racks his brain as he tries to remember some of the things Senna would eat after letting him feed on some of her blood, and as soon as he remembers, he snaps his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to the table and retrieves an orange and some strawberries from the fruit basket, putting them on a plate before going to Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eat this for now,” Renji tells him, holding the plate out. “I’ll put an order downstairs for a proper meal. I don’t think you’ll be able to cook right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow, but accepts the plate. “I’m not a child, Abarai,” he says. “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you need to take care of yourself, Kuchiki,” Renji insists, getting a first-aid kit. “Let me take care of the wound first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does a quick check-up on it, cleaning the area before putting a band-aid on the bite mark. “You’ll wanna wear a scarf for the next few days or so,” he tells him. With the wound taken care of, Renji puts the kit back before picking up his phone. “I’m gonna get you something to eat now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dials Rangiku’s number before holding the phone to his ear. After two rings, she picks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s up, Renji?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rangiku asks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re kinda busy down here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m sorry to bother you. But do you have any foods that are rich in iron? Kuchiki, well… he kinda needs something like that,” Renji says a little sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause on the other end, and he can almost see the shock on Rangiku’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You mean… did he actually let you…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He offered me,” Renji tells her. “He’s been eating some fruit now, but can you bring up some orange juice and something that’s got lots of iron in it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How does nikujaga sound?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rangiku asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, let me ask.” Renji looks curiously at Byakuya. “You want nikujaga?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Nikujaga sounds just fine,” Renji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright. I’ll put in a take-out order for orange juice and nikujaga, and I’ll bring it up once it’s ready,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rangiku says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“See you soon.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. See you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Renji ends the call, setting his phone down on the coffee table. When he glances at Byakuya, he notices how the colour is slowly returning to his cheeks as he drinks water and eats the orange pieces and strawberries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just looking at his pale skin again is enough to send a pleasant thrill down Renji’s spine again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet strangely enough, seeing Byakuya in such a vulnerable light right now awakens a different kind of feeling within him. Renji doesn’t want to hurt Byakuya at all. He doesn’t want to see him in pain, and he doesn’t want to see him sad or upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to protect him. He wants to see him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s weird to feel this way about a hunter, of all people. But things have changed so much between him and Byakuya, and Renji isn’t too sure what it is that he feels for him right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s no doubt that he’s grown to care for Byakuya quite a bit, and Renji is so glad to have been able to exercise his self-control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door snaps Renji out of his thoughts, and he gets up and makes his way over to the peephole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the other side is Rangiku, holding a small bottle of orange juice and a takeout bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji opens the door with a slight smile. “Hey. Thanks so much,” he says as Rangiku hands him the food and juice, along with some chopsticks, cutlery, and napkins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Rangiku says with a wan smile. “Make sure he’s not trying to kill you, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Renji says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Rangiku has left, Renji re-enters and shuts the door behind him. He then approaches Byakuya with the food and juice in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Eat up,” Renji says, setting them down on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods, setting down the plate and water before opening up the bottle of juice and the container of hot, fresh nikujaga. As he starts eating, Renji sits back and quietly observes him with a keen fascination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he feels for Byakuya right now… it’s definitely a lot stronger than he’d thought.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The nikujaga tastes quite delicious, and it definitely helps in easing the light-headed feeling that still lingers a little. And with the orange juice to wash it down, Byakuya can slowly feel his energy coming back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya has to admit, the level of self-control that Renji had shown earlier is very impressive. Despite whatever urges he might have had, he’d managed to show restraint and take only whatever he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a little bit strange how Renji is now fretting over him like a mother hen, making sure he’s eating properly and drinking enough water, but Byakuya has to admit that such concern is quite touching. Even then, such genuine concern is such a sharp contrast to how predatory and oddly seductive he’d looked before drinking his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya feels his heart beating a little faster as he recalls the sensations he’d felt when Renji had bitten him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been some pain, but it hadn’t been as agonizing as he’d thought. Instead, the pain he’d felt had been taken over by what felt like… pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Byakuya had felt some kind of strange thrill and pleasure from the sensations. The way Renji’s cool lips had kissed his neck, the way he’d eyed him with those red eyes while baring his fangs… that had been so strangely seductive, actually. And while he’d been a little bit afraid at first, that fear had quickly vanished when Renji had held him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, there’s a strangely-pleasant tingling that still lingers within him right now. He’s not too sure what to feel about it, but something about how Renji had been so careful with him… it makes his cheeks heat up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For him to feel this way about a vampire is so odd. Byakuya has been taught about how vampires are dangerous creatures of the night, and yet, a part of him has always been intrigued by them. And now that he’s actually let a vampire feed from him, his curiosity about vampires has only become stronger, especially with how Renji is treating him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji has been so kind to him, even in spite of the differences between them… and just recalling his gentle fretting makes Byakuya feel so much more comforted and at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he finishes up the nikujaga, Byakuya becomes aware of keen eyes on him, and he glances in Renji’s direction, only to realize that Renji is watching him eat. Instead of eyeing him like a predator, his eyes are filled with simple curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji blinks, snapping out of his thoughts. “Oh, um…” He rubs the back of his neck, looking a little shy; a sharp contrast to that predatory seductiveness he’d shown him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight blush crosses Renji’s face as he averts his eyes. “I was just wondering what your food tastes like,” he admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow at this. He’s curious about the nikujaga?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about that is actually quite… innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing the look on his face, Renji becomes more flustered. “Well, you see, us vampires can’t really eat regular food,” he explains. “No matter what I try and eat, it’s only going to taste awful. Even then, I’ve always been curious as to what the food tastes like, really. Can… Can you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Byakuya can’t help the surprise he feels at Renji’s question. He seems so genuinely curious about this, and for a moment, Byakuya feels a little sorry that Renji cannot eat regular food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ponders over his answer for a moment before he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” he begins. “The meat is tender. Not too tough, but not too soft either. It’s… It’s got a rich flavour, and it’s quite salty with the soy sauce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya does his best to try and explain, but it’s difficult to describe the exact flavours of nikujaga and orange juice. However, Renji listens intently, closing his eyes as if trying to imagine the flavours, and he eventually just nods and opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can imagine it,” Renji says with a slight smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If… If there was a way for vampires to eat regular food, would you take it?” Byakuya asks, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods. “I would,” he says. “There’s a lot of interesting food that I wish I could enjoy. I wouldn’t have to hunt, and maybe… maybe I wouldn’t be at the risk of being killed either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hearing this is so very fascinating. Byakuya had never imagined a vampire to be so curious about the food that humans eat, but really, this whole experience is making him rethink a lot of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then horror settles in as he realizes something else. For every vicious and cruel vampire he has encountered, there are many peaceful and innocent vampires who are simply trying to live their lives undetected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many of those innocent vampires has he himself killed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks down, suddenly losing his appetite as horror settles within him. “I had no idea…” he whispers, setting his bowl down. “I never knew that there were vampires who had no interest in… in hurting humans.” He looks down at his hands. “How many of those peaceful ones did I destroy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All this time, he’s believed himself to be more noble than vampires. But is he really any different from the cruel vampires that have destroyed many families for their own sadistic pleasure?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he feels Renji taking his hand, and he looks up to see a sad look on his face as he sits down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t help what we are, Kuchiki,” Renji tells him sadly. “Most of us only hunt out of necessity, and even then, we try to be careful. Yes, there are cruel vampires out there, but not all of us kill out of enjoyment. I know it’s your duty to destroy cruel vampires, but just… promise me you won’t kill innocent ones anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Byakuya says sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t just stop killing the cruel vampires, but he’ll do his best to avoid the innocent ones for sure. And maybe he can try and convince his colleagues to do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just smiles slightly. “Are you feeling better?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I believe I am,” Byakuya tells him, his heart fluttering a little as he takes a drink of water, setting the glass back down. “Thank you, Abarai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just call me ‘Renji’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya blinks in surprise, but he nods slightly. “Alright… Renji,” he says, enjoying the way his name rolls off his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, it’s as if the atmosphere has shifted into something more… intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya realizes that he’s still lacking a shirt, and Renji is sitting in close proximity to him, just watching him carefully. And with the evening sun shining into the apartment, the glow makes Renji look so much more sensual right now, allowing more of his vampiric side to shine through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brown eyes hold a reddish glint to them, which allows his unreadable gaze to look a lot more seductive. Something about that gaze makes Byakuya’s heart beat a little faster against his chest as his mouth goes dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Byakuya doesn’t feel repulsed or afraid. Renji’s gaze is not hypnotic, and he’s not being mind-controlled at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya finds himself leaning closer to Renji, who leans just as close until their foreheads touch, and their lips are inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji then caresses Byakuya’s cheek with such shocking tenderness, and Byakuya can’t help but lean into his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Renji captures Byakuya’s lips with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s lips move tentatively against his own, as though he can’t believe what he’s doing, and as if he’s a little afraid of hurting Byakuya. However, Byakuya just moves his lips a bit more firmly, instilling some more confidence that allows Renji to kiss more assertively as he pulls Byakuya closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya responds by circling his arms around Renji’s shoulders and burying his fingers in his hair, letting himself get lost in the sweetness of Renji’s lips and the softness of his hair. His heart pounds hard against his chest, and in this moment, it’s as if everything makes sense now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they pull away from each other, and Byakuya opens his eyes to see Renji looking a little nervous and unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To reassure him, Byakuya simply gives him a soft smile, and he finds himself blushing a little when Renji responds with a wolfish smile of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy that, Kuchiki?” Renji asks teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Byakuya tells him, his heart fluttering again. “But please… call me ‘Byakuya’.” He lowers his voice to a sensual purr as he says that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Renji flusters a little, but his teasing smile comes back quickly as he moves his lips to Byakuya’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem… Byakuya,” he purrs seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen a little, and a pleasant thrill runs down his spine as Renji kisses the shell of his ear. It’s the same kind of thrill he’d felt when Renji had drank some of his blood from his neck. Oh, the way Renji says his name so seductively, his voice filled with dirty promises, and yet so lovingly as well… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All his feelings make so much sense now. And Byakuya definitely wants to feel more of that thrill again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s rather strange for him, a hunter, to be feeling this way over a vampire. But Byakuya doesn’t even care about that anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knows is that he cannot get enough of Abarai Renji now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As a note, nikujaga is a Japanese meat-and-potatoes dish. Since meat and potatoes are among some of the foods to eat after donating blood, I thought this would be good for Byakuya to eat after letting Renji feed on him.</p><p>I had some fun with writing Renji fretting over Byakuya like a mother hen, really. I also had a lot of fun showing off the more sensual side of vampires here, and I hope you all enjoyed it too ;) Let's be real, though. Vampires can be pretty sexy (not the Twilight vampires, of course), regardless of whether they're in a historical setting or in the modern day.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orihime starts an investigation into the shutdown of the rehab program. Meanwhile, Byakuya allows himself to be willingly seduced by Renji.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter turned out much longer than I expected, but here it is. There's some sex towards the end, and I hope I did well with it. The first part of this chapter will be from Orihime's perspective.</p><p>That being said, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Working late, Inoue?” Ichigo asks, stopping by her cubicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Orihime glances up from her desk, blinking as she registers the question. “Ah, y-yes! Yes, I’m working a bit late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ichigo gives her a little smile. “What are you working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, something personal,” Orihime says with a smile. “What are you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I’m heading home for the night. Today’s investigation has worn me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime chuckles. “Yeah, it was pretty hard, wasn’t it?” she agrees. “Have a good night, Kurosaki-kun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too. Take care!” With that, Ichigo departs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, the sky is now painted with fiery colours as the sun nears the horizon. The whole office in the Shinjuku base is surprisingly quiet at this time of the day, but none of it deters Orihime at all. If anything, it makes it much easier for her to get work done.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially now that Kiriyama-san has gone home, too… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Orihime thinks with a slight shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Kuchiki Byakuya had been injured two days ago, Kiriyama Ganryu had been in charge of leading her, Ichigo, and Ishida in their investigation into Zabimaru and Äs Nödt. And so far, Orihime really does not like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s too arrogant, too conceited, and is very condescending to her and her friends because of their junior rank. Furthermore, Orihime has heard all the rumours of how abusive he’d been towards Senna, and the fact that he’d beaten her to death and had gotten away with it makes her skin crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is very glad that Ganryu has gone home for the night. It’ll make her own personal work much easier to get done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she’s working on tonight has nothing to do with Zabimaru or Äs Nödt, actually. It has everything to do with Senna and the rehab program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the incident with the vampire rave, when they’d had to kill one of the infected humans, Orihime has been intrigued by the mysterious shutdown of Senna’s rehab program. It’s so weird how the program had been shut down after Senna’s untimely death, especially since it had been such a useful, much-needed program for bitten humans. Why it would be shut down, Orihime has no idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she does know, however, is that something happened four years ago. Whatever happened, she wants answers as to how and why it led to the program’s shutdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya had already been taking some notes about a potential investigation into Senna’s death, but now that he’s been injured and is laying low for a little bit, Orihime has decided to take matters into her own hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime steals a glance at her watch, taking note of the time before she gets up from her desk. After checking to see that she has all her things packed up, she takes her bag, her Shun Shun Rikka, and leaves her cubicle before making her way out of the building to the metro station.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s going to the archive building in the Chiyoda ward to try and find something related to Senna or to the rehab program; surely there might be some clues she can use?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metro ride to Chiyoda goes by quickly, and when Orihime gets to the building, she finds Kuchiki Rukia waiting outside the building for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kuchiki-san,” Orihime greets with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia smiles slightly. “You can just call me ‘Rukia’, you know?” she reminds her. “Anyways, it’s good you’re here. Now I can show you around the archives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them enter the building, which is empty for the most part except for a few other hunters perusing through the shelves for some documents necessary to continue their investigations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why did you need to access the archive building again?” Rukia asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Orihime looks down. “I want to know more about the shutdown of the rehab program. Something about it doesn’t sit right with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia’s face becomes solemn, and she nods. “You’re right,” she says. “Whatever happened back then… well, it’s definitely suspicious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother-in-law has also been curious about the circumstances as well,” Orihime tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A worried frown crosses Rukia’s face. “I hope Nii-sama is doing alright,” she says. “I don’t know where he is, since he’s supposed to be laying low until he recovers. I can’t help but worry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Rukia,” Orihime tries to reassure. “He’s a strong man. I’m sure he’ll recover just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, even Orihime is concerned about the circumstances of Byakuya’s fight against Äs Nödt. The fact that Byakuya had been all alone in fighting against such a deadly vampire is so odd, and the very thought of facing up against such a fearsome vampire truly chills her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shelves of the Gotei archives are filled with many different files and records from several decades ago, some of them even dating all the way back to the 1900’s. There are newspaper headlines, old case files and vampire profiles, records from some of the legendary vampire hunters of the 20th century, and many other documents that record the long history of the Gotei Vampire Hunters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime searches through the shelves, looking for any files and documents on the rehab program. It takes a while to search, but she eventually finds what she is looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She discovers a large folder of records labelled ‘Gotei Rehabilitation: Notes and Patient Records’, and opens it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the folder are several patient profiles, along with lots of research notes written by Senna herself. There is definitely enough evidence for her to look through, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow…” Orihime murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you found what you’re looking for?” Rukia asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime nods. “I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she definitely knows what she will be doing tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she and Rukia leave the archive shelves, ready to go home for the evening. And Orihime is ready to get started on her investigation now.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Several days have passed since that electrifying kiss between them both, and Byakuya has been recovering well. In fact, he should be ready to go back to work by tomorrow or the day after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that time, Renji and Byakuya have simply been trying to get to know each other better. Things are so weirdly domestic between them, but Renji has to admit, he really likes this strange but enjoyable domesticity that hangs in the air. And he especially enjoys getting to know Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a much-needed moment of peace, considering the hectic lives they both live.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evening has come by, and the sun is setting, its fiery glow shining into the apartment. Byakuya has just finished up his dinner, and is washing his dishes while Renji is cleaning up to settle down for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Renji,” Byakuya says, getting Renji’s attention. “I just remembered something. When I woke up in your room, I saw photos of you and Akiyama Senna.” He then pauses before asking his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was Senna ever… aware of your vampirism?” he asks, putting the last dish on the drying rack before wiping his hands dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji pauses for a moment, a little confused as to why Byakuya is asking this. However, he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She knew,” Renji tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him in surprise. “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a complete accident, how she found out,” Renji says with a wistful smile. “I was only eleven-years-old at the time. I’d been out on a hunt when I saw some shady-looking guy stalking Senna as she came home from school. He’d grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, so I’d immediately jumped in to try and fight him off. But then my hunger got the better of me, and I ended up killing the guy and drinking his blood… all in front of Senna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While shame fills his very being as he tells the story, Renji is a little surprised to see Byakuya looking intrigued instead of afraid or disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling a bit better, he continues. “So… yeah. Like I was saying, by the time I realized what I’d done, Senna had seen everything. But she didn’t hate me. She told me that I’d always be like a little brother to her, that I’m not that different from humans. I’m still me,” he says wistfully. “And after that night, she had me feed on her blood once every month, up until I was fifteen. I didn’t want to put her through that kind of pain every month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Byakuya looks absolutely fascinated. “I never knew she had been friends with a vampire…” he muses. “But now that I think about it… her forming the rehabilitation program makes a lot of sense now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, smiling sadly. “She always said that she wanted to make the world into a better place,” he recalls. “She wanted to give bite victims a second chance at living, she wanted to show the world that vampires aren’t evil creatures… she just wanted humans and vampires to live peacefully. And all her hard work, all that effort she put into the rehab program… it’s all for nothing now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, he feels Byakuya gently holding his shoulders, making him glance at him curiously before he’s led to the couch and made to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Senna’s death the reason why you choose to hunt down criminals?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bitter smile crosses Renji’s face as he nods. “For four years after her death, I tried to lay low,” he admits. “I tried to get blood from other sources, but I’d had enough of all the hypocrisy. I’d had enough of hearing these hypocritical assholes preach about how evil us vampires are, all while they themselves commit worse crimes. So when I read about this one rapist who had somehow avoided justice… I snapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods slowly. “I see,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji frowns slightly. He has to admit, it’s a little strange how Byakuya isn’t making any plans to try and kill him, now that he’s openly confessing to the killings he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to try and kill you, Renji,” Byakuya tells him, as if reading his thoughts. “There’s no way I’ll be able to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then looks down before he speaks again. “My wife, Hisana… she’d been bitten by a vampire, and left to suffer a slow and painful death,” he explains. “I’d had her put in the rehabilitation program almost immediately, and in the time that she was there, she seemed to be getting better. I honestly thought that she would recover fully. I have no idea why she had died during the program’s shutdown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji regards Byakuya sadly. It sounds like Byakuya himself hasn’t gotten any closure for Hisana’s death, much like his own lack of closure over Senna’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry,” Renji says sincerely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods again, and then his eyes harden as he clenches his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a newborn vampire that had bitten her,” Byakuya says, his voice hard. “Ever since Hisana died, I’ve always loathed those kinds of vampires. The ones who willingly get turned into vampires… they disgust me so much. I’ve never understood why anyone would be so willing to just throw away their human lives so carelessly, and it angers me every time I think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks down. He understands Byakuya’s perspective, but things aren’t as clear cut as he believes they are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, not all of them are selfish like that,” Renji tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him curiously. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of the newborn vampires… they were once humans who had fallen in love with vampires,” Renji explains. “How they get turned varies as well. Some of them got turned willingly so they could start a family with their vampire lover. Others were attacked, and turning them was the only way to save them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Byakuya looks even more curious and surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, that’s not to say all of them have that reasoning.” Renji sighs bitterly. “There are other kinds of humans, or what us vampires call ‘parasites’. They give up their humanity because they crave what vampirism has to offer: supernatural strength, inhuman beauty, and natural seduction. God… I fucking hate those humans the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya becomes mildly alarmed. “Why is that?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those people will seduce and string along a vampire, using them up until they’ve been turned, and then abandon them in favour of joining a coven, and leave that poor vampire completely broken,” Renji says, clenching his fists. “It happened to me when I was twenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about that time awakens a lot of unpleasant feelings within him, especially whenever he recalls Loly Aivirrne’s face. He still can’t believe he’d let her use him and break his heart like that, and while he’s grateful that Senna, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira had helped him overcome the heartache, Renji still feels so unclean about ever getting involved with such an awful woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Byakuya offers him a gentle look of understanding as he remains silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grateful for this, Renji tells him the story. “Her name was Loly Aivirrne. She had been a regular customer at Rangiku’s bar, and I’d become quite smitten with her,” he says, smiling wistfully. “She was fiery, but she seemed nice enough, and we ended up seeing each other quite a bit before we became an official couple. The first two months, everything had been perfect. I didn’t know that she knew about me being a vampire until we reached four months, and then she told me that she knew. She wanted me to turn her into a vampire, but I refused. I didn’t want to take away her humanity unless absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Renji’s heart starts to ache as he recalls the next few months of hell that she’d put him through. “After that, her true colours showed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya gently squeezes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She became insanely abusive towards me,” Renji continues. “She’d scream at me and hit me over little things, openly flirt with other guys in front of me, stuff like that. She even cheated on me a lot, but got jealous if I so much as looked at another girl. She did all that to me because if I even tried to stand up to her, she’d report me to the Gotei and have me killed. When we finally broke up, she’d told me about how she’d cheated with another vampire who was willing to turn her, and left me a broken mess. It took me months to get over what she did to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry…” Byakuya says quietly. “I had no idea you were involved with such an awful person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods somberly. “Well, at least I’m no longer with her,” he says with a weak smile. “Call me cruel for saying this, but her death helped me heal. She got killed in a turf war two months after she was turned, and honestly? While I hated her quite a bit, I just felt sorry for her as well. She was too blind to see just how her humanity was a gift, and instead threw it all away for something so trivial in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hangs in the air after such a heavy story, and Byakuya regards Renji not with pity, but with empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I have a better understanding now,” he says. “But those parasites you speak of… I cannot imagine being so cruel to someone who loves you so sincerely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t understand it either,” Renji admits. “For vampires, love is absolutely serious. If we had sincere feelings for someone, then we would never string them along. So human parasites that lead us on for their own selfish desires… they disgust me so much. I myself would never turn anyone unless it is absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then glances at Byakuya. “I want to know something, Byakuya. If your life was in danger, and the only way to save you was to turn you into a vampire… would you take that?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya frowns thoughtfully as he considers his answer. After a brief moment, he finally speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji blinks, looking at him in surprise. “Wait… you’re serious?” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you are the one to turn me, and so long as we can be together, then I would,” Byakuya tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Renji’s heart beats even faster, and he smiles hopefully. “You wouldn’t abandon me once you’re changed?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Byakuya says sincerely as he leans closer to him. “I would never, ever, break your heart like Loly Aivirrne did, Renji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine at Byakuya’s low, sultry baritone now. With a faint smile, he leans back until their lips are inches apart, then closes the distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips move gently and sensually against Byakuya’s as he pulls him closer, and Byakuya responds in an equally-sensual manner as he presses against him. Renji slowly roams his hands over Byakuya’s body, and something about that changes the way Byakuya kisses him now. His kisses become more heated, more seductive, and more suggestive of something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Byakuya breaks away for air, he keeps his forehead pressed against Renji’s for a brief moment before he speaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you, Renji,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A teasing smile tugs at the corners of Renji’s lips. “You want to know how a vampire makes love?” he teases, and chuckles at the blush that stains Byakuya’s cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his flustered expression, Byakuya nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another smile, Renji leads him to the bedroom. Once the door is closed, he pushes Byakuya up against the door and covers his mouth with his own in a deep and searing kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya moans into his mouth as their tongues meet, and he slides his hands under Renji’s shirt, eager to feel the well-defined muscles on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji growls against Byakuya’s lips, and pulls away to catch his breath. God, the sight of Byakuya right now, with his flushed cheeks and darkened eyes… he looks so fucking perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wolfish smile, Renji pulls his shirt off and lets his hair fall freely, enjoying the way Byakuya inhales sharply at the sight of all his tattoos. At the same time, he himself blushes a little at the way Byakuya eyes him appreciatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Byakuya gives him a seductive smile as he slowly unbuttons his own shirt and slides it off his shoulders, exposing all that porcelain-pale skin to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s mouth goes dry at the sight before him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… all that pretty skin… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls Byakuya in for another kiss, sliding his hands over the smooth, soft skin before moving them to his pants. At the same time, he feels Byakuya’s fingers tracing the tattoos on his abs as they trail down to his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly remove each other’s pants and boxers before Renji pushes Byakuya back onto the bed, taking the time to admire just how beautiful he looks beneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Renji whispers, sliding his hands up Byakuya’s chest and enjoying the way Byakuya shivers under his touch. And feeling the appreciative eyes on his cock makes him smirk slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then leans down, inhaling Byakuya’s fragrance in the crook of his neck before kissing the area. “You smell so damn good too,” he murmurs, sliding his lips up to his chin. “I don’t know how you can look so perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn’t idolize me like this…” Byakuya says gently, though his eyes shine appreciatively. “I’m not a god, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not,” Renji agrees. “But I’m allowed to appreciate how gorgeous you look, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then captures Byakuya’s lips with his own in a deep and passionate kiss. As they kiss, he feels Byakuya’s fingers threading into his hair, and he growls playfully against Byakuya’s lips, earning a muffled moan from him that triggers the low thrum of arousal within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, his vampiric side starts to stir within him, and that’s when he gets an idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji pulls away from the kiss and gently caresses Byakuya’s face. “I want to try something, Byakuya,” he whispers. “Do you trust me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him curiously, but nods. “I do,” he says. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want… I want to unleash a bit of my vampiric side,” Renji confesses. “I swear I’m not going to hurt you or drink your blood. It’s just something I want to try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Byakuya looks a little confused, but he still nods. “Alright,” he says. “I trust you won’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji smiles softly. Then, he bares his teeth as his canines sharpen into fangs, and his as his pupils turn scarlet-red. He then smiles lustfully at Byakuya, licking his lips as he lowers himself more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him with an expression of both wariness and arousal, and seeing that look in his eyes just turns Renji on even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me know if you want me to stop,” Renji purrs, then buries his face in Byakuya’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly kisses down his neck before stopping on his upper chest, kissing the spot above Byakuya’s heart. Then, with careful tenderness, Renji grazes his fangs over the area and gently nips the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya gasps at this, shivering slightly. “Renji…” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Renji continues to search out all the sensitive areas on Byakuya’s chest and teases each spot with his fangs, making Byakuya writhe beneath him. At the same time, he moves his hand down to Byakuya’s cock and strokes it gently, smiling as Byakuya moans and closes his eyes in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Renji asks him with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “Y-Yes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold back, Byakuya,” Renji purrs, taking Byakuya’s hand and moving his fingers to his mouth. “I wanna see you come undone tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he slowly slides Byakuya’s fingers into his mouth, enjoying the way Byakuya’s eyes widen as his cheeks blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to see what you’re really like, Byakuya. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji thinks as he slowly sucks on Byakuya’s fingers. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So don’t be shy, and show me everything.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Never before has Byakuya experienced something so erotic in his life until now. Watching the way Renji slowly sucks on his fingers with that hot, wet mouth, and feeling his fangs teasing them at the same time… it’s absolutely thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat rushes through his body as sweat forms on his forehead, and Byakuya finds himself shivering under the watchful gaze of Renji’s scarlet eyes, all as he continues teasing his fingers with his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya has read about how vampires have such a natural sexuality and magnetism that they use to seduce their victims, and he’s heard all the old legends about vampires being metaphors for sexual activity, hence why they’re so seductive and alluring creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never imagined that he himself would be willingly seduced by a vampire until now, however. But honestly, he’s enjoying it too much to even be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is tingling with exquisite pleasure, and he doesn’t know how much he can take anymore. He needs more now; he absolutely needs it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Renji…” Byakuya pleads, slipping his fingers out of Renji’s mouth. “I want more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji smiles softly at him. “Sure thing,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly retrieves a bottle of lube from his bedside table, coating his fingers generously before setting the bottle down and moving his fingers to Byakuya’s entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then leans over and kisses Byakuya deeply, right as he slips a finger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya hisses slightly, but Renji keeps on kissing him to try and distract him. He eventually pushes a second finger inside, and starts stretching him out. At this point, Byakuya wraps his arms around his shoulders, practically clinging onto Renji as he continues preparing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Renji’s fingers brush against something inside him that makes him jolt as a burst of pleasure surges through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god…” Byakuya sobs, throwing his head back. “Fuck me, Renji… please…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji raises an eyebrow. “Never thought you’d say that, Byakuya…” he teases as he readies his own cock. “Sounds like you’re desperate already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fuck me already!” Byakuya snaps impatiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle spills from Renji’s lips. “Oh, I’ll fuck you alright…” he growls, positioning himself at Byakuya's entrance. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be begging for more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those words, he thrusts his cock into Byakuya, clenching his teeth at the tight heat that surrounds him. It takes all his effort not to come immediately, and sweat forms on his body and forehead as he restrains himself for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck…” Renji moans. “You feel so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Renji…” Byakuya pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, panting slightly. “Alright,” he whispers, kissing Byakuya’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls out slowly, then thrusts back in, hitting that sensitive spot inside of Byakuya, who arches his back as he moans in pleasure. Pleased with this, Renji starts to thrust at that angle, going deeper and quicker with each thrust into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pleasure washes over Byakuya as he throws his head back and holds onto Renji’s shoulders. Tears fill his eyes as he practically clings for dear life, all while Renji pounds into him with an inhuman fervour, leaning down to tease the sensitive area on his neck with his fangs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t felt this good in so long. Byakuya can’t even think straight right now, and the sensation of Renji’s fangs against his neck amplifies whatever pleasure he’s feeling until he’s almost out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji then leans down to kiss him again, and it’s such a hurried kiss that it’s as if he’s trying to devour Byakuya’s lips. At the same time, he wraps his hand around Byakuya’s cock and strokes him quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s so close, so very close. Byakuya pulls away from the kiss, desperate for air as he’s pushed to the edge of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renji… I’m so close…” Byakuya sobs as the tears slide down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too…” Renji whispers, stroking him faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, pure bliss overwhelms him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya comes first with a sob of relief, arching his back as he comes hard and clamps around Renji’s cock. He then feels a hot rush inside of him as Renji reaches his own climax, riding it out with short, sharp thrusts into him before he eventually sighs quietly with a final thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting softly, Byakuya slowly comes down from his climax as Renji pulls out of him. He opens his eyes as Renji cleans him off, and watches as he settles down on the bed next to him, pulling the covers over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Byakuya notices that Renji’s fangs have retracted, and his eyes are now brown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Renji asks, smiling tiredly. “How was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods slowly, smiling sleepily. “It felt wonderful,” he whispers. “Thank you, Renji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at him, Renji pulls him closer. “Thank you for trusting me, Byakuya,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down and captures Byakuya’s lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. Byakuya returns the kiss, moving his lips just as gently against Renji’s as he clings sleepily onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Renji pulls away, Byakuya rests his head on Renji’s chest, slowly tracing the interlocking tattoos with his index finger. As his heartbeat steadies, he finds himself surrounded by a comforting warmth as Renji holds him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the last thing Byakuya registers is Renji’s lips kissing the top of his head before he succumbs to sleep, feeling safe and warm and so very loved in his arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The sex scene turned out to be quite sensual, but very difficult to write. Also, in addition to As Nodt, I absolutely loathe Loly for what she did to Orihime during the Hueco Mundo arc. She's so vile, so I can't say I'm sorry for how I've portrayed her here. I do feel bad for Renji and what she'd put him through, for sure.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Escalating Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orihime does some investigation into the shutdown of the rehab program. Things only get worse when Byakuya returns to work and learns that Rukia has been taken hostage by Äs Nödt. At the same time, Renji tries to get back to his regular work when he learns the news.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back with this story! Sorry about leaving it like that; I'd had some writer's block at first, but now my inspiration has come back, and I can continue this story.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re still awake, Hime?” Arisawa Tatsuki asks, leaning in the door frame as she regards Orihime disbelievingly. “What the hell are you even doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something important,” Orihime tells her, not even looking up from the sheet of notes in her hand. “It’s work-related, so I will be up for a while. You can go to bed, Tatsuki-chan. Good night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tatsuki just sighs. “Okay, good night. But don’t stay up too late,” she warns. “You’ll need your sleep if you want to get through your job, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Orihime says, briefly glancing up. “But you know, you should also be getting some sleep, Tatsuki-chan. Don’t you have a busy day tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Tatsuki says. “Well, anyways. I’m going to bed now. Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Tatsuki departs back to her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime takes a sip of her tea as she sits at the table, going through the notes and files she’d retrieved from the archives, all while eating her dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judging from the number of sheets in this dossier, she’s going to be up for some time. However, she has to do this. She has to find out just what Senna has written about and how all of this could be connected to the shutdown of the rehab program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever is in these notes, there has to be an answer as to how this program got shut down. Orihime knows that she won’t be at peace until she finds out just what exactly happened that resulted in the program’s shutdown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But even then, as she reads through the notes, an uneasy feeling starts to pool thickly in her gut. A shiver runs down her spine, and her mouth feels strangely dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time she’d felt these weird sensations, it had been the day her dear brother Sora had died, only hours before he’d left for work. There’s no doubting it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something bad is about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime doesn’t know what exactly is about to happen, but she feels so very worried right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… you can’t think too much on this!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reminds herself.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Just keep reading. Surely there must be some answers in here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As she reads through page after page, Orihime can’t help but be amazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of these notes are dated to the weeks leading up to her death, and they’re all so thorough and detailed. On each sheet of paper are so many proposals and outlines of different ideas for the rehab program.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are many notes on research she’s been conducting, specifically on what kinds of medications can be made for the patients, what treatment plans should work depending on the level of infection, how to rehabilitate infected patients into their everyday lives if they end up turning… it’s truly amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what surprises her the most are all of her plans and comments about vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them detail anything about a mass extermination of vampires whatsoever. In fact, all of them speak about love, kindness, compassion, and acceptance of vampires.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vampires are no different from us humans… just because there are cruel and vicious vampires doesn’t mean we have to kill the peaceful ones as well… they deserve a chance to live… their lives are as precious as a human’s life…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Orihime finds herself agreeing with these comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, there are vicious and bloodthirsty vampires that must be appropriately dealt with. But at the same time, there are plenty of innocent vampires who don’t deserve to suffer because of the actions of the more sadistic ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s truly impressive how Senna had been trying to work on making sure vampires are accepted by humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides… how are hunters any better than the most vicious vampires when they’ve killed so many innocents among the vampires themselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime sighs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t more people be like Senna?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wonders to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The world would be so much better if everyone could just get along…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But as Kuchiki Byakuya had once told her, the world is a cruel place. Whatever idealism anyone might have is swiftly crushed when they get a look at how the world works.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet surely there has to be room for hope. Orihime herself knows how cruel the world can be; she’s seen it first-hand with her abusive parents, and that fateful day when her brother had been killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’s never given up on hope whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing again, she continues to read through the notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she reads, she begins to notice the shift in the tone of her notes, which go from casual and optimistic to more… jaded, per se. In fact, the notes have started becoming more personal, speaking about the issues she’d been having with her marriage and husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He came back home the other night smelling of sex and cheap perfume… he thinks I don’t even notice his activities, but I’ve seen him showering and getting ready to go out at nine pm every other night… does he think I’m a fool? I know exactly where he’s going!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime blushes at this, but her embarrassment quickly dissolves into anger on Senna’s behalf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor, poor Senna! How was she able to put up with her husband’s infidelity like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she reads further, her heart aches even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He slapped me across the face last night, all because I demanded to know why he came back so late, smelling of another woman. He gets so angry when I call him out on his bluff… I don’t see why he bothers chaining me to him while he goes out to screw other women, and then beats me whenever I confront him about it…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime has to take a deep breath to calm herself down after reading that one, and she tries not to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, she pushes onwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Senna’s notes are taking on a more anxious tone. Orihime reads about how she’s starting to notice some strange things about Ganryu, and about how she’s noticed some financial documents going missing, issues with payment, among other shady activities. In fact, Senna even suspects Ganryu of embezzling funds from the rehab program, saying that only he would be able to do something so despicable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The notes continue to focus on Ganryu’s possible embezzlement of funds, and Orihime feels her heart pounding hard against her chest as she reaches the last sheet of notes, which had been written on the very day that Senna died.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no doubting it. Ganryu is definitely embezzling funds from the rehabilitation program. I don’t know how I could’ve gotten married to such a greedy, thieving monster, but enough is enough. I refuse to tolerate this any longer. Whatever he is planning now, it must be stopped, and I will ensure that I end his plans myself.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime just sets the sheet down sadly, her mind already starting to connect the dots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poor Senna…” she whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she’d wanted was to protect her program, and now she’s dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be that Ganryu had also killed her over her views on vampires and her plans to help them be accepted into society?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sets aside the notes and takes the next folders, the one that holds profiles of the deceased patients. As she skims through their basic information, Orihime is careful to notice that one of the profiles she reads through is that of Kuchiki Hisana, the late-wife of Kuchiki Byakuya himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right… </span>
  </em>
  <span>she recalls sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s wife had been a patient in the rehab program, having suffered a bite from a newborn vampire. She looks so gentle in her photo, and so much like Rukia herself, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime reads through the information, and frowns as she takes note of what is written under ‘Cause of Death’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Complications from vampire bite and treatment medications’...” Orihime murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, that’s exactly what had been listed on the other profiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, all of the other deceased patients have the exact date of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all died the same day that Senna had been murdered, hours after Senna’s death, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime’s eyes widen in horror. “N-No way…” she whispers, her heart sinking as all the puzzle pieces come together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These patients didn’t just die… they had been murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ganryu had been behind all of it, just like how he’d been responsible for Senna’s death. There’s no way he’s not connected with the sudden shutdown of the program, and the subsequent cover-up of everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime feels her hands trembling as she sets down the profile papers. Despite the horror she feels, a spark of determination surges through her veins as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needs to tell Byakuya about this immediately. He has to know just who is responsible for his wife’s death, for the program’s shutdown… no, not just him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire Gotei has to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Furthermore, they have to arrest Ganryu for his corruption and embezzlement, strip him of his rank and file, and make sure that nothing gets in the way of the truth whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as she hardens her resolve, she feels a sinking in her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Ganryu decides to hurt everyone she knows? Ichigo, Ishida, Byakuya, Rukia, Tatsuki… what if he decides to go after them in revenge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t know what it is exactly, but right now, she has a very bad feeling in her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Orihime just shakes her head and goes to the fridge. Perhaps some warm milk and honey will help her calm down and get some sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hopefully she can reveal the truth to Byakuya soon enough.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“You’re all ready to go now?” Renji asks, watching as Byakuya secures his tie and slides on the blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I am,” Byakuya says, putting his trenchcoat over his blazer. “It’s hard to believe I’m heading back to work already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Byakuya feels a little bit sad about leaving Renji’s apartment so soon. In the time he’d spent recovering here, he’s really come to appreciate how calm and tranquil his home is. In fact, the past few days have felt like a fever dream, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he slips his gloves on and straps Senbonzakura to his waist, Byakuya idly wonders just how Urahara Kisuke had been able to get him a uniform in his exact size. Nevertheless, he’s grateful for his efforts to try and keep everything on the down-low from the rest of the Gotei, and he also appreciates Renji’s efforts in helping him recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you didn’t have to go so soon,” Renji admits, circling his arms around Byakuya’s waist from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just smiles softly as he feels Renji burying his face into the crook of his neck. “Alas, all good things must come to an end,” he says. “I wish I didn’t have to go either, but I must.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of Renji’s hair brushing against his skin brings back pleasant memories from that wonderful night, when he’d let this vampire make sweet love to him. He’d never had such a beautifully intimate experience like that before, and he’d honestly love to do it again sometime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And coupled with how Renji has been so sweet and caring towards him, Byakuya has to admit that a lot of things have changed for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pulls himself out of Renji’s embrace and turns to face him, caressing his face. “Thank you, Renji,” he says sincerely. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just smiles shyly. “There’s no need to thank me,” he says. “Rather… I should thank you for listening to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods, his smile becoming more wistful. “You’re… You’re welcome,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never thought that his views on vampires could have changed so drastically all of a sudden, but he won’t lie… he’s glad that his views have been challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I must be going now,” Byakuya says, straightening up. “Again, thank you, Renji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans up and gives him a short, sweet kiss on the lips. Renji kisses him back, his lips gentle and careful against his own before he pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Renji presses a gentle, tender kiss on Byakuya’s forehead, making his cheeks heat up as he savours the sweetness of his kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a good day, Byakuya,” Renji says, pulling away. “Take care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just gives him another smile and picks up his briefcase. “You too, Renji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he takes his leave and heads to the metro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment he steps outside of the building, the noise and ambience of Tokyo hits him harder than normal. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, sends a quick text to Rukia to let her know that he is heading to work, and then puts it back into his pocket before heading down to the Gotei-Shinjuku building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as he walks down the streets, he suddenly feels a strange shiver running down his spine. Dread pools thickly in his gut, and he forces himself to swallow the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost like a premonition of something terrible. What exactly, Byakuya doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it… Rukia hasn’t responded to his message yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, when he texts her to let her know that he’s on his way to work, she’s always quick to respond with a bunny emoji. But he hasn’t felt his phone buzz in his pocket, making him frown as he pulls it out to check the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nope. No new messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she could be busy with something and not have seen his message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet something tells him it’s not that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right then, his phone buzzes as a new message appears on his screen. Byakuya frowns as he looks at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s from Yamamoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘URGENT: EMERGENCY MEETING AT THE CHIYODA HEADQUARTERS. ALL MASTER HUNTERS MUST REPORT’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting his phone in his pocket, Byakuya sends a text to Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida to let them know that he will be delayed, and that they should work on the case until the meeting is finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he turns to rush towards the metro station, all while trying to ignore how much worse the bad feeling gets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metro trip is a blur for the most part, but when Byakuya arrives at the Chiyoda headquarters, he receives plenty of greetings from his colleagues and subordinates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, there is a thick tension that hangs in the air as he follows everyone to the meeting room, and uneasy murmurs drift through the air as everyone wonders just why Yamamoto has called this meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only ever times such a meeting gets called is for major threats and emergencies; either when entire hunter teams that go missing, or if there is a notoriously dangerous vampire that must be dealt with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever it is, the situation is not looking good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byakuya sits down in his usual spot next to Soifon, he notices Kyoraku and Ukitake coming up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back, Byakuya-kun,” Kyoraku greets him. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Byakuya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear,” Ukitake says with a smile. “You had us all worried, really. I’m glad you managed to survive that encounter with Äs Nödt. And whoever was kind enough to take you in, well… we owe them one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just nods. “I suppose so,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when he also notices Ganryu sitting across the table and just looking through his phone. And somehow, his stomach clenches unpleasantly just from looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Yamamoto slams his staff on the ground, getting everyone’s attention as silence falls over the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now, we have a very critical situation!” Yamamoto announces, and behind him, the projector screen displays a photo of Äs Nödt. “As you all may know, Äs Nödt has been terrorizing all of Tokyo, and has moved to Shinjuku to continue his reign of terror there. But now, the situation has escalated. He has taken General Hunter Kuchiki Rukia as a hostage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya freezes in place, his eyes widening in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia… taken as a hostage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else is equally shocked at this piece of news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is she being held?” Ukitake asks, looking stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Currently, from what Äs Nödt has taunted, she is in the Karakura district,” Yamamoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Yamamoto can continue speaking, Byakuya quickly gets up from his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go and rescue her right away,” he says firmly. “Please, let me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto eyes him sternly. “You plan on going alone, Kuchiki Byakuya?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bring my subordinates with me,” Byakuya tells him. “But please, I have to do this, Yamamoto. If I don’t, I’ll never forgive myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he’s doing right now is definitely crazy. But then again, Rukia is his sister-in-law, someone he dearly cares for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she dies, especially at the hands of Äs Nödt, he won’t ever be at peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto regards him sternly again, but nods at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he says. “When you have located her, call for backup. The medical team will be on stand-by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya frowns grimly. “I’ll see,” he says. “But this matter is much too personal, I’m afraid. I’m going to put an end to Äs Nödt’s reign of terror, once and for all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a bow, he hastily departs the meeting room and rushes out to the metro station while messaging his subordinates to get themselves ready and wait for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrives at the Gotei-Shinjuku building, he’s relieved to find Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida waiting for him already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard the news about Kuchiki-san,” Inoue says, her eyes filled with worry. “Are you going to go after her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Byakuya says firmly. “I want the three of you to accompany me in this rescue operation, and in taking on Äs Nödt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course,” Ishida agrees. “We’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya leads the three of them to the van, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine. Ishida climbs into the passenger seat, while Kurosaki and Inoue take the back seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ishida, I want you to get the thermographic camera powered up,” Byakuya orders. “We’re going to Karakura right now, and we need to search through every building if we want to find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Ishida agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he gets the thermographic camera ready, Byakuya pulls away from the parking lot and starts the drive to Karakura district, all while turning the sirens on to let other drivers know that this is an emergency.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they drive, Byakuya feels his heart pounding against his chest, and he has to take deep breaths to try and calm himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully Rukia is still alive. The very thought of Äs Nödt torturing her is too much for him to think about, and he desperately tries to stay composed as he drives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Inoue clears her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuchiki-san?” she says. “I have something absolutely important to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” he asks tersely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you were recovering, I went to the archives building to do some research on the shutdown of the rehab program,” Inoue explains. “You’d been talking about doing an investigation, and I wanted to continue it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya raises an eyebrow, the fog in his mind clearing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now this is definitely interesting to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what happened?” he asks, his voice a bit gentler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue looks down nervously. “Well… I found out the truth,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen slightly as he makes a left turn. “Go on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d written a lot of notes about future plans for the rehab program, and also some personal notes as well. Apparently, in the days leading up to her death, her husband had been embezzling funds from the program,” Inoue explains. “I also found profiles of the patients who had died before the program shut down, including your wife’s, and all of them have the exact same cause of death, which claims it’s complications from their bite wounds. However…” Inoue swallows. “I don’t think that’s the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya almost freezes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could it be…? Were those patients really… murdered? Did Ganryu really murder the patients and then cover up their deaths?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s safe to say that Ganryu had those patients murdered,” Inoue says. “And to cover that up, he pulled some strings so that the official statement could be given.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Byakuya’s hands are trembling as they tightly grip the steering wheel, and he glares out the windshield as Inoue’s words register in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiriyama Ganryu… he’s the reason why his wife is dead?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That vile bastard… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, he should’ve known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the information, Inoue,” Byakuya says, his voice hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening himself, Byakuya just continues driving with determination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he’s going to save Rukia and kick Äs Nödt’s ass. Then, he’s going to find Ganryu and make him pay for everything he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no way he’s going to let this slide. Not at all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji wipes down a table, trying to stay focused on the task at hand as he does his usual job. Since the bar isn’t open yet, it’s important to just clean things up before the evening comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he wipes down the surface, his mind wanders to Byakuya, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s made it back to work safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, however, he feels so weirdly on edge, as if something is about to happen soon. What exactly, he doesn’t know. Either way, he just feels very uneasy, for some reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Äs Nödt has probably recovered, and he’s most definitely restarted his reign of terror again. After all, that guy is a goddamn sadist, one that lives for killing innocent humans all through exploiting their fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs quietly, then turns to look at Rangiku, who is busy sorting out the cash register.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you heard anything new about Äs Nödt yet?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku shakes her head. “Not yet, actually,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be planning to strike any time soon, though,” Hisagi points out, resetting some canisters of salt and pepper on a table. “But who knows what he’ll do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kira shakes his head. “Knowing him, it’ll be a bloodbath,” he says bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Rangiku’s phone starts vibrating against the counter, and she quickly goes to retrieve it, looking at the caller ID.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Urahara,” Rangiku tells them. “Let’s go to the back room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them go to the back room to answer Urahara, all while Renji feels that uneasiness getting worse and worse within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the door shut, Rangiku answers her phone and puts it on speaker. “You’re on speaker, Urahara-san,” she tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Urahara says, his voice grave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems like things have escalated quite a bit now. Äs Nödt has recovered, and now he’s taken a general hunter as a hostage.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s eyes widen in shock. “Wait… what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt… taking a hostage? That’s so unlike him; he’s always just killed his victims. So why is he taking a hostage all of a sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re serious, right?” Hisagi asks incredulously. “Äs Nödt isn’t very well-known for taking hostages just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid I am serious,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Urahara responds. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“In fact, it appears his hostage is none other than the sister-in-law of Kuchiki Byakuya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again, it’s as if Renji has received a punch in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No… it can’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kuchiki Byakuya is on his way to the Karakura district as we speak,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Urahara continues. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“However, we all know that he and his hunters will be no match for Äs Nödt. I know that most of you do not look very favourably upon hunters, but we cannot let them face against him alone. Äs Nödt is far too dangerous for even the most seasoned hunter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on… are you suggesting that we go and assist the hunters?” Kira asks disbelievingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m afraid there’s no other choice,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Urahara points out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“If those hunters die, then Äs Nödt is free to continue terrorizing the rest of the city.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s right, Renji realizes. If they don’t do anything, it’ll be chaos. Byakuya and his team will die, and Äs Nödt will be free to kill whoever he wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god… Renji doesn’t even want to imagine Byakuya dying like that. And he definitely doesn’t want Äs Nödt to continue his reign of terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And looking at his friends, they all have the same thought as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Rangiku says warily. “But you’d better come and help us out too, Urahara-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But of course,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Urahara agrees. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Remember, make sure your faces are fully covered.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the call ends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s hands curl into fists. “Alright,” he says. “Let’s go get changed. And hopefully we’ll be able to put an end to him for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Hisagi says. “It’s time he pays for everything he’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, with their decision made, everyone heads back to their apartments to get changed and get ready for a fight; one that will be much more brutal and vicious than any other fight they have been in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, when it comes to Äs Nödt, there’s no other option than to fight back with equal brutality.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are going to get even more intense very soon, so I hope you're on the lookout for it!</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. End of the Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Renji and his friends team up with Byakuya and his subordinates to put an end to Äs Nödt's reign of terror.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's Chapter 14, which is pretty fight-heavy, surprisingly. It was rather tough to write, but I hope I did my best here.</p><p>And I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With their faces covered by masks, their bodies clothed in dark and hooded clothing, Renji and his friends race over the rooftops of many buildings as they hurry to Karakura, eventually being joined by Urahara at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clouds have gathered in the sky, and there’s a low rumble of thunder that echoes over the city, only heightening the ominous atmosphere that hangs over everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite appearing to be calm, Renji is incredibly nervous about what they’re about to do; namely, about confronting Äs Nödt in the presence of not just Byakuya, but in the presence of his team of hunters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s probably the first time they’re getting involved in a hunter’s fight like this; something that is incredibly reckless for even strong vampires. After all, most hunters don’t take too kindly to having other vampires jumping into their fights, and will have no hesitation in killing them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, Äs Nödt is in a league of his own. Not even the most seasoned hunter is capable of going up against him, not when he has such a frightening ability to paralyze his victims. Furthermore, Äs Nödt himself is highly unpredictable; sometimes he fights on his own, sometimes he’ll recruit a coven to assist him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji doesn’t know which one sounds worse, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalls those three other hunters he’d seen with Byakuya that time when they’d fought. They all look pretty young, and despite himself, Renji worries as to how they might fare against such a fearsome vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how will these hunters react to their presence? Will they try and kill him and his friends? Will they somehow accept their assistance?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just what is Äs Nödt even hoping to accomplish by taking a hostage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, all he knows is that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot</span>
  </em>
  <span> let Byakuya get hurt or killed in this fight. If he dies, Renji will never forgive himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, if Byakuya dies, then Shinjuku will turn into an all-out war zone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continue their trek over the rooftops, Renji can’t help but worry about Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely he’s already heard about Rukia being taken hostage. But how will Byakuya fare against Äs Nödt this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalls that fateful night when Äs Nödt had exposed him for what he really is, and how he’d used his paralyzing gaze to make Byakuya freeze up before attacking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Byakuya… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji thinks, concerned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t do anything reckless, will you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got a bad feeling in his gut. Something tells him that this fight is going to be much more brutal than anything he’s ever gotten into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready for this, Abarai?” Hisagi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Renji says gravely. “And I hope you’re all ready to take on Äs Nödt as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are,” Rangiku says, her voice filled with determination. “We don’t have any other choice when it comes to Äs Nödt, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s true, Renji realizes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, after a while of running over rooftops, Renji and his friends climb down into an empty alley and enter into the shadows so they can travel through them to avoid detection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet even with the shadows cloaking them and concealing them from the eyes of humans, Renji can’t shake off the eerie feeling that something bad is about to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, he finds himself worrying about Byakuya and praying for his safety. Hopefully he hasn’t already started fighting against Äs Nödt. If he has, he hopes that Byakuya is being careful to make sure his team members don’t get hurt in the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Renji can do, however, is just hurry up and pray that they get there on time, and that Äs Nödt hasn’t killed anyone yet.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After what feels like forever, Byakuya and his team finally arrive in the Karakura district. Ishida has managed to power up the thermographic camera on the van to scan over the many buildings in the hopes of locating Rukia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each Gotei vehicle is fitted with a thermographic camera, which gets used to locate any humans who have been reported as abducted by vampires. And while it’s very useful in locating humans, it cannot detect any vampiric presence, which means that hunters must exercise caution when going into the building where the human has been found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byakuya watches the thermographic monitor screen on the dashboard, his mind wanders back to the insidious piece of news that Orihime had told him a short while back; namely, the revelation of what really happened to the patients in Senna’s rehab program… including his own wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back then, when Byakuya had received the news of Hisana’s death, he’d been told that she’d died as a result of complications from the bite wound and from medications she’d been taking. But that’s not what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisana had been murdered, just like those other patients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she wasn’t murdered by Ganryu directly, but she definitely died because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How many relatives had been lied to? How many of them were told that their loved ones had died from complications when they’d actually been murdered?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s hands tremble slightly, his chest feeling a little tighter than normal, and he tries to swallow down his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never before has he felt so enraged until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just why did Ganryu do this? What motivated him to shut down Senna’s program? And how could he have murdered the patients themselves?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, whatever the reason, Byakuya won’t really care to hear it. Once he’s saved Rukia, he’s going to find Ganryu and kick his ass in front of the entire Gotei so that they know just what he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he’s not just going to kick his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s going to personally kill Ganryu on behalf of Hisana, of all the innocent patients who had been murdered for his twisted schemes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They must expose the truth to everyone. The world must know what really happened to Senna’s program once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, the monitor pings, and Byakuya looks down to see a thermal vision of a person on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve found her!” Ishida announces. “She’s in the parkade, the same one where we crashed that vampire rave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya feels a little surprised at this, but he’s not going to question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he says. “I want you all to remember that Äs Nödt is perhaps the most dangerous of his kind. He can use his eyes to paralyze you with fear, so don’t look directly at him. Avoid all eye contact with him as much as possible. And remember, watch out for the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Byakuya opens up the door and steps out of the van, followed by Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida, who all have their weapons with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya keeps one hand on Senbonzakura as they approach the abandoned parkade, getting their wrist trackers online to monitor the shadows for any movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like last time, they take the elevator down to the underground level where the rave had been held, and they continue to stay alert and on-guard as the elevator travels down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Byakuya asks them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue nods, looking anxious. “Um, Kuchiki-san… you fought against Äs Nödt, right?” she asks tentatively. “What was that like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya closes his eyes, trying not to feel so ashamed at that memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was unlike any vampire I’d fought before,” he says, his voice soft. “With just a single look, and with only a few words, he paralyzed me to the spot. His voice could somehow induce hallucinations of my greatest fears before me, and I barely even saw him move before I was cut down.” He shudders. “Äs Nödt is truly the most terrifying vampire to exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki looks astonished. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byakuya says. “Which is why I’ll be the one to fight him. I don’t want him to kill either of you, considering how vulnerable you all are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, the elevator chimes as it comes to a stop, and the doors slide open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They step out into the underground level, and that’s when they hear muffled cries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, right in the center of the parking lot, Rukia is bound and gagged, struggling to break free from her bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rukia!” Byakuya whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks up at them, and her eyes widen in both shock and relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brotherly instincts kick in and Byakuya hurries towards her, desperate to free her from her bindings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god you’re safe…” Byakuya unties the ropes around her wrists and ankles while Ishida unties the gag in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-Nii-sama…” Rukia gasps, taking in a deep breath. “You’re here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Byakuya says gently. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Inoue asks, helping her sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rukia shudders, her eyes filled with fear. “One minute, I was on my way to work,” she recalls. “Then suddenly, I found myself dragged into darkness. When I came to, I was bound and gagged, and Äs Nödt was standing before me, and… oh… oh god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Ishida reassures her. “We’re here to help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His eyes… oh god, his eyes…” Rukia whispers, looking haunted. “They pierced right through me, as if they could see into my soul… he knew all of my fears, all of my weaknesses… and he made me hallucinate… oh god, he’s a monster!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s heart hurts when he hears the fear in Rukia’s voice, and his hands tremble with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That son of a bitch… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks darkly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he’s gone too far now… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his wrist tracker starts beeping, making them all stand up and look around at the shadows that surround them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got multiple signals here!” Kurosaki announces. “There’s four of them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show yourself!” Byakuya shouts, keeping a hand on Senbonzakura’s hilt as he glares at the shadows. “I know you’re there, Äs Nödt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, much like a snake, Äs Nödt’s voice slithers all over his body, making him feel so unclean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was much too easy.” Right then, Äs Nödt himself emerges from the shadows, followed by three other vampires with gas masks over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s skin crawls upon seeing Äs Nödt, and he tries not to let his fear show as he glares at him. When he glances at Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida, the three of them are also trying to hold their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are…” Byakuya snarls lowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt barely even flinches. “It looks like I was right. Just take your sister-in-law, and you show up almost immediately.” He tilts his head in a creepy manner. “And it looks like your injuries are better now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you lay your hands on my sister-in-law.” Byakuya removes his gloves. “This is it, Äs Nödt. Your reign of terror is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt looks vaguely amused. “Is that so?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep your mind blank.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Byakuya thinks to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t let him paralyze you again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurosaki, Ishida, you take on those three vampires,” he orders. “Inoue, stand guard over Rukia. I’ll deal with Äs Nödt by myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurosaki nods, brandishing Zangetsu while Ishida gets his Seele Schneider ready. Meanwhile, Inoue just gently leads Rukia away from the area, getting her Shun Shun Rikka loaded just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya keeps his glare fixed on Äs Nödt, making sure not to look into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is how it’s going to be?” Äs Nödt says. “Alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the blink of an eye, he disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then reappears closer to Byakuya, raising his fist as he surrounds it with shadows. But Byakuya is faster, and he swiftly delivers a hard punch in Äs Nödt’s gut, forcing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The force of the blow is enough to make Äs Nödt stagger back, but not for long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you draw your blade?” Äs Nödt asks, right before charging towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just remains cold as he blocks a strike from him. Despite the force of the punch, he returns it with a swift and cold blow onto Äs Nödt’s face, making sure to get him in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt shouts in anger and pain, staggering back again. This gives Byakuya the opportunity to strike him in the solar plexus as he hunches over, before he knees him in the gut again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Äs Nödt doubles over in pain, Byakuya then unsheathes Senbonzakura and slashes the blade diagonally across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Äs Nödt howls in pain as the silver burns his skin. While he doesn’t disintegrate immediately, no thanks to his level of strength, it doesn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of that as payback for last time,” Byakuya snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his fight against Äs Nödt continues, Kurosaki and Ishida fight off two of the vampires, all while Inoue stands guard over Rukia and tries to defend them both from the third one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya is swift and merciless in his attacks, but he also finds himself drawing out the fight to be longer than usual. The desire for vengeance surges through his veins, and he even desires to make Äs Nödt suffer for everything he’s done now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter, Kuchiki Byakuya?” Äs Nödt asks, sounding almost nonchalant as he dodges a downward slash. “I thought you’d be more careful and cold in your attacks. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to kill me with your glare right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya straightens up as he blocks a tendril of shadows being shot at him. “I’ve had enough of you, Äs Nödt,” he says coldly. “You dared hurt Rukia, and now you must die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Äs Nödt seems very amused by this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So because of Rukia…” he repeats. “I see. So that’s why you’re putting up more of a fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he decides to go for the metaphorical jugular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about your team? Is that why you fight like this? To protect them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya falters slightly, much to his dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt’s eyes widen slightly, and while he cannot see behind the mask that covers his mouth, he’s clearly smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what kind of man you are, Kuchiki Byakuya,” Äs Nödt continues. “You act cold and aloof because of your status as a member of the upper-class. You don’t have any long-term friendships, but you are close to your sister-in-law, your colleagues, and your subordinates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each word pierces through him like a knife, and Byakuya finds himself freezing up yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right, am I not?” Äs Nödt asks. “You don’t show it outright, but you clearly care about those you are close to, especially your subordinates. You cherish them just as much as you cherish your sister-in-law, your late wife… your new lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen in shock. “You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite sweet how much you care about them,” Äs Nödt continues. “It’s too bad that you’re clearly failing them now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A cry of pain pierces through the fog, and Byakuya looks around in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ishida has been brought down to his knees, clutching a bleeding wound on his leg. Kurosaki struggles to defend the both of them from the vampires they face up against, and he curses at them as he tries to push them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ishida!” Kurosaki shouts. “Get outta the way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scream of shock has Byakuya looking over at Inoue, who is desperately firing round after round at the vampire that’s trying to get to Rukia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get away from us!” Inoue shouts desperately. “Stay back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… But how? How can this be happening already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Byakuya realizes, he’s struck by an intense and sudden pain in his solar plexus as Äs Nödt strikes him hard, his breath almost leaving his lungs entirely as he collapses to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pain spreads through his body, Byakuya slowly glares up at Äs Nödt while struggling to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too weak,” Äs Nödt taunts him. “You might be Tokyo’s greatest hunter, but you’re still a human in the end. And no human will ever stand a chance against me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya doesn’t feel any fear, however. He just keeps on glaring at Äs Nödt as he surrounds his hands with more shadow tendrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” Byakuya demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt narrows his eyes. “Oh, I intend to make this more painful than you’ll ever imagine,” he tells him. “By the time it’s over, you’ll be begging for mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Äs Nödt can deliver the final blow, he tenses up in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, Byakuya hears his wrist tracker beeping, making him look down only to see five signals heading in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, all the other fights have stopped as everyone registers this turn of events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the…” Kurosaki wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Ishida asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, five masked vampires emerge from the shadows. One wearing a maneki neko mask, one with a grim reaper mask, one with an executioner mask, one with a namanari Noh mask, and of course…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One with the mask of a snarling nue demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Abarai Renji… you absolute fool… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks almost fondly.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Renji strides towards Äs Nödt, all while surveying the scene before him, notably the sight of a rather roughed-up Byakuya. Nevertheless, he’s relieved to see that no one has been killed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku goes over to where the auburn hunter stands, while Hisagi, Urahara, and Kira go over to the orange-haired hunter and the bespectacled hunter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understandably, all three of them look very alarmed at the sight of vampires coming over to them without even hurting them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about this,” Rangiku reassures them. “We’re all here to help you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji approaches Byakuya and helps him stand up. “Come on now,” he coaxes. “We don’t want this bastard to win, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya just gives him a grateful smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji responds with a shrug before turning his gaze to Äs Nödt, narrowing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, Äs Nödt looks just as angered, though it doesn’t show visibly on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back for another fight, Zabimaru?” Äs Nödt asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji holds his hand out, summoning tendrils of shadows to coil around his arm. “You’re damn right I am,” he snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately lunges at Äs Nödt, shooting his shadow tendrils at him with murderous intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt just narrows his eyes as he blocks Renji’s attack, but Renji just delivers a swift kick in his gut, sending him flying back until he crashes into the wall, sending dust flying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when Äs Nödt tries to shoot a shadow tendril at Renji, Byakuya steps in and deflects it with Senbonzakura, effectively defending him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon seeing this, Äs Nödt narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I certainly didn’t expect to see you fighting alongside a hunter, Zabimaru,” he says coldly. “You really are a disgrace, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji doesn’t respond. Instead, he and Byakuya continue to work together as they fight against Äs Nödt, who seems to become increasingly confused by their teamwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, thanks to their efforts together, the tables start to turn. Äs Nödt’s attacks become even more desperate, making it easier to overwhelm him and use his own attacks against him. Clearly not liking this turn of events, Äs Nödt becomes more aggressive, but eventually, Renji manages to overpower him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why…?!” Äs Nödt snarls, glaring at Renji. “Why would you fight alongside a hunter?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I had a choice between letting you kill humans and fighting alongside a hunter, I’ll always choose to fight by a hunter’s side!” Renji snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it, why would you want to protect humans?!” Äs Nödt demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just glares at him as he rips his hand through Äs Nödt’s left scapula. “Because I’ve had enough of vampires like you that make it hard for us to live in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he kicks Äs Nödt in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when Äs Nödt collapses to the ground, Byakuya swiftly drives Senbonzakura’s blade through his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Äs Nödt screams as the silver burns him, making his flesh disintegrate until his screams die down, and all that remains of him is nothing but ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji pants slightly, trying to catch his breath as he watches Äs Nödt disintegrate into ashes, not even feeling any remorse for his loss. Because at last, his reign of terror has finally ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around the underground level, and that’s when he notices that Äs Nödt’s minions have also disintegrated into ashes. Also, one of the junior hunters is making a call to the Gotei to come over immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over…” he whispers, relief washing over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smiles faintly. “At last,” he agrees. Then, he turns to his subordinates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must remind you all that you are not to kill Zabimaru or any of these vampires,” he tells them firmly. “They helped us, and it would be in poor taste to kill them afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Byakuya says this, Renji can’t help but feel faintly amused at how amazed his subordinates look. Fortunately, they don’t bother trying to argue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then, let’s get out of here,” Byakuya says, his frown darkening. “We have a lot to report to Yamamoto right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the elevator chimes, making everyone look in its direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Renji’s heart beats faster against his chest as he watches the doors slide open, and his eyes widen in shock as its occupants step out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… No way…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiriyama Ganryu…” Renji snarls, glaring at the smug, overconfident face he knows all too well at this point.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looks like we might just come to find out Ganryu's motivations in getting the rehab program shut down. And again, things will get even more intense next chapter.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Brutal Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In an emotionally-charged, intense fight to the death, Renji and Byakuya learn just what exactly happened to the rehab program. Then, things get worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're nearing the end of this story, and the next chapter will be the last one!</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the smug smile on Ganryu’s face, it’s clearly a smile that’s sharp around the edges, and his eyes burn with a malicious kind of anger as he enters into the parking lot, followed by his subordinates on his team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, his anger seems to intensify upon seeing Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, and Urahara as well, as if he didn’t expect to see vampires here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Renji finds himself tensing up as his hands curl into fists, all while he glares at Ganryu from behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is he doing here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wonders, regarding him warily. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s going on?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, he can sense the confusion and wariness from his friends, and even from the junior hunters as well. And when he glances at Byakuya, he notices that he’s also just as tense and angry to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you that Äs Nödt was my assignment?” Ganryu asks imperiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya narrows his eyes. “Yes, that is true,” he agrees. “But because of you shirking your duties, my sister-in-law was taken hostage by Äs Nödt, so I had to kill him for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with the help of vampires as well?” Ganryu points out. “I thought you wouldn’t lower yourself to getting help from vampires, Kuchiki. Seems like I underestimated how low you could fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here?” Byakuya demands, still not backing down. “I’m sure you have no reason to come here when we’ve finished up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do. There’s something personal that I need to deal with,” Ganryu says coldly, turning to glare at the auburn-haired hunter. “Inoue Orihime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman flinches, but she tries to hold her ground. “What’s the matter, Kiriyama-san?” she asks, her voice wavering a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu continues glaring at her as he unsheathes his blade. “You were never supposed to go and snoop, you little tramp,” he snarls. “I know you dug around in the archives and looked at things you weren’t supposed to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue’s eyes widen in shock, and Byakuya looks just as stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Inoue whispers. “How did you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bugged your team’s van before today,” Ganryu says cruelly. “So I was able to hear everything that you discovered, Inoue. I’ve been suspicious of you ever since that day you bugged me non-stop about the rehab program, but even I didn’t expect you to go this far for answers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji almost sees red right then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How dare he… How dare he turn against his own people and try to endanger them for his own selfish schemes?! Even though Renji doesn’t know who the hell Inoue is, he finds himself appalled at Ganryu’s lack of loyalty or honour to his own side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even thinking, he finds himself lunging at Ganryu while summoning tendrils of shadows to coil around his arms and hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You son of a bitch!” Renji snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu barely even glances at him as he blocks Renji’s attack with his blade before pushing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite that, Renji simply regains his footing, still glaring at Ganryu from behind his mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the fighting restarts again. Now, Hisagi, Kira, and Urahara help out the two male hunters on Byakuya’s team in fighting against some of Ganryu’s team members, while Rangiku helps out Inoue and Rukia in going up against the other members of Ganryu’s team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As this happens, Renji gets himself into a defensive stance when he notices Byakuya coming over from the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay back,” Renji orders him, making him stop in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks at him quizzically. “Why not?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is personal,” Renji explains, not taking his eyes off Ganryu. “I’ve been wanting to kick this guy’s ass for a very long time now, ever since I’d seen the signs that Senna was being abused by him. And now that I’ve got this opportunity, I sure as hell am not going to let it get away from me. So please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, he gives Byakuya an imploring look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Byakuya looks a little bit hesitant, he concedes with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then,” he says. “Then don’t you dare die on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Byakuya steps back and goes to assist Inoue in her fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji turns his attention back to Ganryu, who looks very amused right now. God, seeing such an irritatingly smug look is enough to make him want to punch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll take me all by yourself, Zabimaru?” he repeats. “I’d like to see you try. After all, a vampire like you is no match for a seasoned hunter like myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such arrogance will get you killed if you’re not careful, Kiriyama Ganryu… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji thinks, letting the shadows surround his arms as he charges towards him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again, Ganryu is prepared to take him on, blocking his shadow attacks with his blade before responding with a downward slash of the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji is fortunate to jump out of the way, but not enough to avoid the tip of the blade from leaving a scratch on his upper arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silver burns against his skin, and Renji hisses sharply in pain. Nevertheless, he doesn’t let it stop him, and he simply controls a shadow tendril to strike Ganryu in the gut, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground with a satisfying thud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu snarls in anger at this, quickly climbing back onto his feet before raising his blade and charging at Renji with a shout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all you got?” Renji snarls under his breath as he charges towards Ganryu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fight is merciless on both sides. Renji’s attacks are filled with hatred and lethal intent, with no plans on sparing Ganryu whatsoever. More memories plague his mind as he fights back: Senna’s smile and laughter, the way her eyes shone whenever she spoke about her plans for the rehab program… all of it hits him harder than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with each memory that hits him, his attacks become even more aggressive than the last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, out of everyone I’ve ever met before… you’re the biggest piece of shit I’ve ever known,” Renji snarls as he deflects a blow from Ganryu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu doesn’t even look bothered. “Am I?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never deserved Senna!” Renji shouts, delivering a strong punch to Ganryu’s solar plexus. “How could you have treated her the way you did?! How could you have hurt her over and over again?! Do you not have any kind of shame for how you treated her?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Ganryu looks more amused than anything as he composes himself again, only angering Renji even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?! Why the fuck did you kill Senna?!” Renji demands again, menacing towards him. “Answer me, you fucking bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It pains him to think that Senna had once been married to this monster, someone who absolutely didn’t deserve her at all. A woman as loving and good-hearted as Senna deserved someone who could’ve cherished and appreciated her, not taken her for granted and hurt her the way this piece of shit had done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, you son of a bitch!” Renji shouts at him, shooting tendrils of shadows in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Ganryu manages to avoid most of them, Renji manages to land a good hit or two on him, but his anger is nowhere near done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he doesn’t expect Ganryu to catch him off-guard with his next words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a vampire, you’re unusually attached to Senna,” Ganryu points out. “You take her death very personally, even though most vampires don’t really care about humans. It’s strange that you care so much about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji tenses up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In fact, I’d say it’s as if you knew her,” Ganryu continues, a faint smirk on his face. “And judging from how angry you are… I’d say you were even friends with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Renji is frozen in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No… does he know already?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But it can’t be! His face is hidden!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet there’s no doubting it. Already, Ganryu somehow knows his true identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he know already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading his mind, Ganryu gives Renji a little smirk. “You’re not as clever as you thought you were, Zabimaru,” he tells him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, before Renji even realizes what’s going on, Ganryu strikes him down to the ground, and his mask gets knocked off from the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s eyes widen in horror as his face is uncovered, as his mask breaks in half from the impact of the fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, trying to hide his face, only to be hauled up onto his feet by Ganryu when he grabs his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it…” Ganryu says coldly. “Looks like we meet again, Abarai Renji.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just hearing his voice makes Renji’s skin crawl as he glares up defiantly, and in an ultimate gesture of ‘fuck you’, he spits right on Ganryu’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen in anger, and he punches Renji across the face, sending him onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji grunts in pain and tries to get back up onto his feet, but then a searing pain spreads through him as he feels a downward slash of the silver blade against the back of his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain burns like fire, and Renji cries out in pain as he crumples in on himself. While the blade might not have pierced his skin, even surface-level contact with silver is enough to cause agonizing pain within a pure-blooded vampire like himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’d always had my suspicions of you ever since we first met,” Ganryu tells him, pointing his blade at him. “I always wondered how Senna could have ever been friends with a thug like yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just glares defiantly. “I could say the same thing,” he snarls. “I dunno how the fuck she ever got married to an arrogant bastard like yourself, and it sickens me that you dare talk about her like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his insult, Ganryu continues talking as if Renji hadn’t spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sickens me that she’d been friends with a vampire like yourself,” Ganryu seethes. “And it disgusts me that Senna had even thought that vampires deserve a right to live. All vampires are scum, and you deserve to be eradicated from this world like the disease that you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Renji’s eyes widen slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Were you the one who got her program shut down?!” Renji demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always suspected Ganryu of being the one to end the program, and now his suspicions have only become stronger after hearing this tirade of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he doesn’t answer; instead, he points the blade at Renji again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business, you filthy leech,” Ganryu sneers. “This ends here, Zabimaru. It’s all over for you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weakened by the silver blade, Renji can’t even fight back now. But he refuses to go quietly in the night. Even as Ganryu raises his blade, Renji continues to glare up at him, refusing to be compliant with his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right then, quicker than Renji can even blink, Byakuya jumps in front of him, blocking Ganryu’s blade with his own Senbonzakura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji stares in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Byakuya… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuchiki Byakuya…” he says coldly. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya doesn’t answer. Instead, he pushes Ganryu back with his blade before assuming his own defensive stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” Renji whispers, smiling weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take it from here,” Byakuya reassures him. “Don’t strain yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding slightly, Renji slowly pulls himself to sit upright, his heart beating a little faster at how reassuring Byakuya had sounded just now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Byakuya brandishes Senbonzakura, keeping his face as impassive as ever as he prepares to face off against Ganryu. Yet in spite of his impassive expression, he is absolutely disgusted at what he’d heard Ganryu saying about vampires earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bothers him to know that he’d once had those same ideas about vampires, in that they were a disease that needed to be exterminated. So to hear that same idea being said out loud now, it sounds so horrific, so… wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And another thing that really bothers him is how Ganryu had bugged their van… all because he’d been suspicious of Inoue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never before has Byakuya felt so repulsed by anyone until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, it’s time to put an end to his depravity once and for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never would’ve thought I’d ever see this happening,” Ganryu says, brandishing his own blade. “For you to actually assist a vampire in a fight against one of your fellow hunters… you’ve fallen quite low, Kuchiki Byakuya. I don’t think the Gotei will be too thrilled to hear that their best hunter has started aiding vampires all of a sudden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya narrows his eyes. “Do you think I give a damn about that?” he asks icily. “And really, between the both of us, you have done a lot worse than I ever have, than I ever will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Byakuya brings down Senbonzakura, only to be blocked by Ganryu’s blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their blades clash as their fight begins, a fight that is more vicious than anything either of them have fought before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Byakuya’s attacks are fierce, even more than ever. Every slash of his sword, every push back against Ganryu’s blade, all of them are filled with a visceral kind of anger and hatred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he fights, rage surges through Byakuya’s veins, only fuelling his intent to violently kill Ganryu right now. Never has he felt so angry in a fight until now, but he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not when his opponent is none other than the man who is responsible for murdering his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost laughable, really. Byakuya has always had a bad feeling about Ganryu, but he’d never imagined that he’s actually responsible not only for the shutdown of the rehab program, but for what is essentially the murder of Hisana herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya manages to land a few slashes on Ganryu’s upper torso, though the wounds don’t cut too deep. But it’s not enough for him. He won’t be satisfied until he sees this son of a bitch lying on the ground, dead in a pool of his own blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he were in the right state of mind, Byakuya would be alarmed at his own thoughts. But right now, he can’t bring himself to even care about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this is different,” Ganryu remarks, blocking an attack from Byakuya’s katana. “I thought you were normally calm and confident in your fights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when I’m fighting the one who murdered my wife,” Byakuya seethes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes Ganryu’s blade up, then attacks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?!” Byakuya demands as their blades clash over and over again. “Why did you murder Hisana? All those other patients? And why did you shut down the rehab program?!” He raises his voice in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t understand why Ganryu would ever do something so selfish. God, just thinking about it is enough to get him all riled up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shout of anger and effort, Byakuya attacks Ganryu again, their blades clashing once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, you son of a bitch!” Byakuya snarls. “How could you shut down the program?! How could you have murdered all those innocent people?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu remains unaffected by his anger, much to Byakuya’s disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by now, everyone has stopped their fights in order to listen to this ongoing battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to know why?” Ganryu’s eyes flash imperiously. “Let me tell you something, Kuchiki Byakuya. Senna had been much too idealistic for someone working in the Gotei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell is that supposed to mean?!” Byakuya keeps Senbonzakura aimed at Ganryu, even as he listens to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had so many stupid ideas in that head of hers,” Ganryu continues, chuckling derisively. “She’d go on and on about trying to get vampires to be accepted by humanity, always talking about how it would make the whole goddamn world a better place if we all could get along… it’s completely delusional.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ice forms in Byakuya’s stomach as he listens to those cruel words, and he doesn’t know if he can bear it anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Senna started the rehab program, I knew right from the start that it was a foolish idea,” Ganryu explains, still speaking in that imperious tone of voice. “So much money could have gone to developing our weapons program or in developing a plan to exterminate all vampires, but to go into a rehabilitation program to try and heal lost causes? It’s absolutely absurd! And it became even more absurd when Senna had been trying to find ways to encourage the acceptance of vampires into society!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted to end all the fighting between humans and vampires, you bastard!” Renji snarls. “All she wanted was to make the world a better place, and you took that away from her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn right I did!” Ganryu says, his eyes glinting cruelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that's why you embezzled funds from the program itself!” Inoue says, holding her ground as she glares at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu chuckles condescendingly. “It was meant for weapons development, which is more important than some pathetic rehab program.” His eyes darken. “Senna had refused to see the logic in my actions, and threatened to expose me for everything I’d done. So it was simple. I took matters into my own hands, and once Senna was dead, I had my subordinates murder the patients in the rehab program and cover everything up before pulling the plug on the program itself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen as everything registers in his mind. Likewise, Rukia, Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida look absolutely horrified. At the same time, Renji’s face is that of complete shock and horror, and while the rest of his vampire friends still have their masks, they’re definitely just as stunned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This… This is so much worse than what he’d thought it was. His hands tremble slightly, and his ears burn with anger as he glares furiously at Ganryu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You unimaginable son of a bitch…” An ugly black rage burns within Byakuya, and he doesn’t even care to try and control it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many lives have been messed up because of you,” Byakuya says, his voice practically trembling with anger. “You are done for, Kiriyama Ganryu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!” Right then, one of Ganryu’s subordinates intervenes, raising his blade at Byakuya as he glares at him. “I won’t let you kill Kiriyama-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something inside of Byakuya just </span>
  <em>
    <span>snaps.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, Byakuya cuts down the junior hunter with Senbonzakura, stabbing him in his gut before quickly pulling out the blood-stained blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood splatters everywhere as the stunned junior hunter collapses to the ground like a puppet cut from strings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Ganryu looks completely surprised. “Did… Did you just kill a junior hunter, Kuchiki?” he demands. “You know that does not look good on you at all, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I give a damn?!” Byakuya snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flourishes Senbonzakura’s blade and charges towards Ganryu. “This ends right here, Kiriyama Ganryu! You’re dead!” he shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Byakuya raises his blade to cut him down, Ganryu strikes, stabbing his blade right through his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya freezes in shock as the pain hits him hard. Blood starts to soak through his shirt, and he can barely even register Renji shouting his name as the pain roars in his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be… dammit… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ganryu withdraws his blade, and Byakuya collapses onto the ground, blood spilling out and staining everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-sama!” Rukia cries out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too bad you have to die like this,” Ganryu says with a dry smirk, raising his blade. “It was nice knowing you, Kuchiki Byakuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, a hand surrounded by shadows tears right through Ganryu’s chest, splattering blood and matter everywhere as Ganryu’s eyes widen in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You…” he hisses out as the hand withdraws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he drops to the ground as all the life fades from his eyes, and Renji lowers his blood-covered hand as he glares down at Ganryu’s corpse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain flares within Byakuya again, and he lets out a hoarse gasp as he tries to stop the bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision is getting weaker, but he’s able to hear Renji shouting for him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya! Oh… Oh, fuck… god, no, please don’t die!” Renji begs desperately. “Just hold on, Byakuya! You’re gonna make it! I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya smiles weakly, and the last thing he feels is a pair of hands pressing onto his wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right then, he closes his eyes as unconsciousness washes over him.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Renji desperately presses down onto the wound in Byakuya’s abdomen, trying to stop the bleeding as he pleads with Byakuya not to die. The smell of his blood is overpowering, but he doesn’t care about that. He can’t let Byakuya die.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit! Don’t die, Byakuya! You can’t die!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He distantly hears Rangiku and Hisagi trying to calm him down, but he doesn’t care. Not when Byakuya is so close to dying now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s heart pounds hard against his chest, and he tries to fight back the tears in his eyes when he suddenly feels a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Abarai-kun.” It’s Urahara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Renji slowly looks up at him, hoping that he can’t see the tears in his eyes. “Urahara-san…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara looks grim. “If we want to save him, then we’ll have to get out of this place,” he points out. “And you must stay calm, Abarai-kun. Panicking will do no good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji takes a deep breath, and that’s when he notices that all his friends have removed their masks to reveal worried and concerned expressions on their faces. At the same time, Byakuya’s teammates and sister-in-law are just as worried and afraid, even as they restrain Ganryu’s subordinates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he nods. “Alright,” he says, his voice trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the elevator chimes and the doors slide open to reveal none other than four Master Hunters, to everyone’s surprise. But perhaps what’s even more surprising is that among them is none other than Chief Hunter Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Chief Hunter? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji thinks, his eyes widened a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What… What’s he doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Looks like we got company,” Urahara murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here?” Yamamoto asks, his voice authoritative as he demands answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he sees Renji, Urahara, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira, he immediately becomes alert and defensive as he unsheathes his blade, followed by the other three: Kyoraku Shunsui, Ukitake Jushiro, and Soifon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Urahara holds his hands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do not wish to hurt anyone,” he says calmly. “We’re trying to save Kuchiki Byakuya right now, and we have to arrest Kiriyama Ganryu’s subordinates. It’s a long story, but if you are willing to listen to us, then we will help you out however you can. But we’ll have to hurry; Kuchiki Byakuya is in a critical condition right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamamoto eyes Urahara warily. “Very well then,” he says. “You all can explain everything back at the headquarters. So let’s hurry up and get Kuchiki Byakuya there immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his suspicion, however, Renji can’t help the relief he feels right now as he helps carry an unconscious Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, Yamamoto is willing to listen to their story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hopefully, Renji and his friends won’t end up dead by the end of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter had been pretty tough to write up, so I hope I did alright. But trust me, things are still going to be pretty emotional in the next chapter, so I hope you're all prepared.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hope for the Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only way to save Byakuya is to turn him into a vampire. And when Renji turns him, things start to change for the better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, everyone: the last chapter. It's been a long ride with this story, but I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>And with that, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since their arrival at the Chiyoda HQ, so many things have happened; things that make it clear that life will never be the same for anyone ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inoue Orihime had revealed the truth behind the shutdown of the rehab program, how Ganryu had been embezzling funds from the program itself, and how he’d had his subordinates murder the patients shortly after he’d killed Senna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, everyone is disgusted and horrified at the reveal of the truth. But since Ganryu is now dead, Yamamoto had ordered the immediate arrest of the subordinates who were involved in killing the rehab patients.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The higher-ups of the Gotei have also been planning on financial compensation for the relatives of the deceased patients, now that the truth has been revealed. And with this piece of news having spread through the city itself, the public has been outraged over it, and there have now been some protests to get the program up and running again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps even more surprising is that Yamamoto has not ordered the deaths of Renji, Rangiku, Hisagi, Kira, and Urahara. Renji assumes it’s because of how they helped in fighting Ganryu and his subordinates, but even then, he’s still not too sure how to feel about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though honestly, it’s the least of his concerns right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What worries him more is Byakuya’s current condition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, Byakuya is in the medical ward of the Chiyoda headquarters, lying asleep on a cot as several doctors try to work on him and treat his injury fast enough. But due to the severity of his wound, Byakuya’s condition has become even more critical than ever, much to Renji’s dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji sits outside the ward, having been sent out by the doctors not too long ago. Also seated next to him are his friends, Byakuya’s subordinates, and Ukitake, Yamamoto, and Soifon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest feels tight, and he can’t help but wish that he’s sitting next to Byakuya right now. And in spite of the whispered reassurances of his friends and Urahara, he still feels very tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t bear the thought of leaving Byakuya alone like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t die, Byakuya… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Renji pleads in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m begging you… please, please don’t die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A set of footsteps approaching him gets his attention, and Renji looks up to see Kyoraku Shunsui approaching him, an amiable smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his friendly smile, however, Renji finds himself tensing up as he eyes him warily.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does he want?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if reading Renji’s thoughts, Kyoraku smiles again as he sits down in the chair next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about me, Abarai-kun,” he says. “I’m not here to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji relaxes his shoulders but still keeps his guard up. “Then… Then what are you here for?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just very curious,” Kyoraku says. “From what I’ve observed so far, you seem to be quite close to Kuchiki Byakuya, in spite of your personal differences. I’m not judging you, Abarai-kun. I was just wondering about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no point in trying to deny it, honestly. Kyoraku isn’t a master hunter for nothing, and Renji knows better than to deny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I guess we are pretty close,” Renji admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love him, don’t you?” Kyoraku asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Renji looks at him in surprise. Then, he just lowers his eyes and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I do,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so,” Kyoraku says with a smile. “It’s quite sweet, how you took him in when he got injured by Äs Nödt. But I just want to know why you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just averts his eyes. “Because I couldn’t leave him alone to die,” he says honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glances back at Kyoraku. “What’s going to happen now?” he asks. “To the rehab program and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That? Oh, not to worry.” Kyoraku’s eyes glint slightly. “Inoue-san has managed to convince Yamamoto to reopen the program again, and even try and implement Akiyama Senna’s plans on vampire acceptance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seems like there’s a lot of good that has come out of this, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Renji is still worried about Byakuya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, the door to the ward opens up, and Dr. Unohana, the senior medical officer of the Gotei, steps outside with a grave expression on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some news that I must share,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Renji stands up, and so do Kurosaki, Inoue, Rukia, and Ishida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his condition?” Kurosaki asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unohana lowers her eyes. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid that Kuchiki Byakuya might not make it,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji’s heart sinks, and it feels almost like a punch to the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… You’re serious?” he whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Likewise, everyone else looks just as horrified and saddened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be…” Rukia whispers, tears filling her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His wound is very severe,” Unohana explains. “He’s already lost quite a bit of blood, and we’re in scarce supply of the blood needed to perform a transfusion. There’s no other feasible way to save him, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji swallows past the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Urahara gets up. “There is a way to save him, actually,” he says. “If you agree to let him be turned, then we can save Kuchiki Byakuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looks at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Soifon stands up abruptly, looking outraged. “Are you actually suggesting that we allow our best hunter to be turned into a vampire?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji remains silent as Urahara’s words echo in his head. But of course! Byakuya had told him that he’d want to be turned, so long as it was done by him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Yamamoto regards Urahara with an unreadable expression. “Are you sure that’s the only way to save him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara nods. “I’m afraid so, Yamamoto-san,” he says. “If it’s done carefully, then Kuchiki Byakuya can be saved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence hangs in the air as Yamamoto considers his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, to everyone’s surprise, Yamamoto nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he says. “I will entrust you to safely turn Kuchiki Byakuya into a vampire. If it means he can be saved, then I trust you to turn him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ukitake also nods. “I agree,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji can’t help but feel very surprised that the Chief Hunter is actually agreeing to this. To think that this old and hardened hunter would agree to let one of his own get turned into a vampire…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this is a sign that things might be changing for the better, just like how Senna had envisioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be the one to turn him,” Renji says, raising his hand. “He told me that if he ever had to be turned, he’d want me to be the one to turn him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While this earns a faintly teasing smile from Rangiku, and some mildly surprised looks from everyone else, Renji remains firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling slightly, Urahara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then,” he says. “Come with me, Abarai-kun. I hope you know what to do when turning a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, following Urahara into the ward as they approach Byakuya’s cot, the rest of the group also following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya is still unconscious, but he looks deathly pale now. His heart monitor shows his heart rate as very weak, and his breathing seems to be getting slower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you need to let your blood mix with his when you bite into the jugular and drink,” Urahara explains. “Then, Kuchiki-san will have to drink some of your own blood. Once that’s done, the process of turning will last for three days. At the end of the third day, he will wake up as a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Renji says with a nod. “I’m ready, Urahara-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Urahara says. “We’ll keep watch to make sure you don’t lose control of yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji nods, then slowly approaches the cot as his vampiric side starts to stir within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His canines grow into sharp fangs, his eyes shifting from brown to red, and Renji bites onto his lower lip, hard enough for blood to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, carefully, he climbs onto the cot until he’s hovering over Byakuya, then leans down to his neck, inhaling his wonderful scent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, Byakuya… I’m gonna save you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low snarl, Renji bites down into the jugular vein, making sure his blood mixes with Byakuya’s as he drinks the deliciously-rich blood that fills his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away, Renji gently opens Byakuya’s lips, then grabs a scalpel from nearby and cuts his own palm with it. As blood starts to leak from the cut, he quickly presses his bloody palm over Byakuya’s lips, making sure the blood spills into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s the smallest of movements as Byakuya’s eyelids flutter while he closes his blood-stained lips, and he swallows down the blood in his mouth. And then, he goes still once more, his breathing more laboured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji smiles faintly, not even caring about the pain in his palm. Wiping the blood off his mouth, he then gently kisses Byakuya’s forehead before climbing off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay strong,” he murmurs, caressing his cheek as his fangs retract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, Urahara clears his throat, prompting Renji to turn and look at him. That’s when he also notices how Soifon, Inoue, Kurosaki, Ishida, and Rukia seem to be blushing a little bit, no doubt from what they’d just seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did good, Abarai-kun,” Urahara tells him. “Now, we must wait for three days. When Kuchiki-san wakes up, however, he will be hungry. We’ll have to give him some blood so that he doesn’t end up killing anyone in his hunger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give him some of mine,” Kurosaki says, stepping forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji regards him in surprise; he certainly didn’t expect to see a hunter volunteering to give up some of his blood like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Inoue, Rukia, and Ishida also step up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll also give some of my own blood,” Rukia volunteers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Inoue says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After everything he’s done, it’s the least we can do,” Ishida adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Urahara looks pleasantly surprised at this as he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” he says. “If the four of you can come with me, I’ll get your blood prepared for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the four hunters follow Urahara out of the ward to donate some of their blood.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the following three days, Renji keeps watch over Byakuya in the darkened ward, all in order to monitor the turning process. Yet oddly enough, these three days feel almost like a lifetime for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the third day now, and according to Urahara, Byakuya should wake up any time in the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya looks so at peace, so gentle right now, but even so, Renji wishes that things could’ve gone better.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What will you be like when you wake up, Byakuya?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Renji wonders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you’re worried about struggling, then don’t worry. I’ll help you in every step of the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll teach Byakuya how to get used to drinking blood, how to travel through shadows, how to use his shadow manipulation powers… he’ll teach him everything he must know about being a vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He won’t let Byakuya be lost and afraid. He’ll make sure Byakuya is loved and supported, and he won’t ever let him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hopefully, things will look up for everyone involved in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji can’t help but wonder what will happen to Byakuya’s job when he wakes up. Will the Gotei be willing to let him continue his career as a hunter, despite being a vampire? Or will he have to get a different job?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door opening gets Renji’s attention, and he looks up to see Rangiku, Hisagi, and Kira entering the ward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to see how you were doing,” Rangiku says, sitting down in the chair next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji shrugs. “I’ll be better when Byakuya wakes up,” he says, gently holding Byakuya’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then glances at them. “You know, I never really thanked you for your help in fighting Ganryu,” he realizes. “Thank you so much, you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Rangiku reassures. “Honestly, I never thought that all this would have happened so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anyone did,” Hisagi agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it all feels like a blur to Renji. He still can’t believe that so much has changed in such a short time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet how devoted you are to Kuchiki Byakuya,” Rangiku says with a gentle smile. “You really love him that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s lucky to have you, Abarai-kun.” Right then, Rukia approaches the cot, followed by Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji looks mildly surprised for a moment, but smiles faintly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious,” Rukia says, her eyes still rather teary. “I learned that you were the one who took Nii-sama in when he was injured by Äs Nödt, and I’ll always be grateful for it.” She sighs. “So much of what we know about vampires… it’s all wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Kira agrees. “We might not be the same species as you, but we still deserve a chance to live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rangiku nods grimly. “The rehab program was what gave us peaceful vampires hope,” she says. “Hope that we wouldn’t be killed for who we are, hope that things could get better… and then it got shut down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then the aggressive vampires made things even worse,” Hisagi adds. “Those ones don’t represent all vampires. We all just want to live our lives in peace, but we keep on getting killed in the crossfire. This can’t happen anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Inoue agrees. “Which is why we’re restarting the program itself, but with more advancements added, so we can teach everyone the truth about vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully it will work, though. It’s one thing to bring a horse to water, but it’s another to try and make it drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the way Inoue looks so firm in her convictions… it actually gives a little bit of hope to Renji, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She actually reminds him of Senna, with her hope and optimism in a better future, one where humans and vampires can peacefully coexist, a future with no hatred or anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If anyone can continue Senna’s legacy in the rehab program, Inoue Orihime definitely can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there’s a slight disturbance, and Renji glances over to see Byakuya stirring slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s waking up,” he says, his heart beating faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quickly! Get Urahara! He’ll need the blood right now!” Rukia orders, sending Ishida rushing out of the ward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, Urahara comes to the ward with the cup of blood, followed by Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and several other doctors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they get things ready for Byakuya to wake up, Renji stands aside, praying that this will go well, and that Byakuya will be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wake up, Byakuya… please, wake up… </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The first thing that Byakuya feels as he wakes up is an unbearable hunger and thirst within him. He needs something to feed on, something that will get rid of this clawing hunger. It’s maddening, it makes him want to lash out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as his consciousness slowly comes back, he feels something sharp poking at his lower lip, and a strange throbbing in his neck. It’s strange, really. Just what is causing it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byakuya stirs, his eyelids fluttering slightly, he suddenly feels something pushed against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. Drink up, Kuchiki-san.” It’s Urahara.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s he doing here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he slowly takes a drink of whatever is in the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s surprisingly delicious. Rich and crisply refreshing, it also energizes him a little bit, slowly restoring his strength and mental clarity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And gradually, that clawing hunger ebbs away as he drinks the whole thing. By the time he fully opens his eyes, he’s finished the whole cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sets the cup down, Byakuya glances at his surroundings. That’s when he realizes that he’s in the medical ward of the Chiyoda headquarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What… What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuchiki-san? Can you hear me?” Unohana asks, prompting him to turn to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unohana smiles. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m…” Byakuya swallows. “I’m fine, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also in the ward are Yamamoto, Kyoraku, Ukitake, his subordinates, Rukia, and… Renji and his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, Renji looks very concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Byakuya asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unohana looks down. “You suffered a severe stabbing in your gut,” she explains. “You almost died from blood loss. However, in order to save you, Abarai Renji turned you into a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya’s eyes widen in shock as everything comes back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is… Is this for real? Is he actually a vampire now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cautiously, he rubs his tongue over his teeth, only to realize that his canines feel a little sharper than normal, and are retracting from their fang-shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait a minute… what did I just drink?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes a look at the cup he’d drank from, only to see blood staining the inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose… Whose blood is this?” he asks, his heart beating faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he kill someone? Oh god, what the hell happened? How did they get blood for him to drink?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nii-sama.” Rukia approaches him, followed by Kurosaki, Inoue, and Ishida, and that’s when Byakuya notices the bandages on their forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Rukia reassures him with a gentle smile. “The four of us donated some of our blood for you to drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to repay you for everything you’ve done,” Inoue says with a shy smile. “Thank you, Kuchiki-san.”</span>
</p><p>Byakuya nods in acceptance, also returning their gratitude.</p><p>
  <span>And then, Renji approaches him, still looking unusually afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byakuya…” he says quietly. “I hope you’re not mad at me. Turning you was the only other way to save you, and I know you might be angry at me for taking away your humanity, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renji,” Byakuya interrupts, regarding him gently. “Don’t you remember what I’d told you once? If I’d ever gotten into a situation where turning me was the only option, I would let myself be turned, but only by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Renji relaxes and smiles softly. “Thank you,” he whispers. “And don’t worry. I’ll teach you everything you need to know, Byakuya. I’ll make sure you get adjusted to your new life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should be thanking you, Renji,” Byakuya tells him, taking his hand. “You saved my life for the second time now. I’ll forever be in your debt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji just smiles again, and gently squeezes Byakuya’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unohana watches everything with a smile. “You’ll have to take some time to rest and recover,” she continues. “But as of now, things are going to be very different at the Gotei.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, the whole world is about to change now. And it’s definitely going to change for the better.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Three months have passed since the fateful day that Byakuya had been turned into a vampire, and already, so much has changed not just in the Gotei, but also in Tokyo as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rehab program has started up again, all thanks to Inoue and Unohana, and many affected bite victims have started undergoing treatment once more. Furthermore, all the families of the murdered patients have received financial compensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But perhaps the greatest change is that of the education programs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gotei has started up brand-new programs to educate the public on the truth about vampires. While there are still violent and murderous vampires to deal with, these programs aim to help the peaceful vampires integrate into society as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another major change that has taken place is the establishment of special blood banks. These facilities are for vampires to acquire blood without hunting, and humans can willingly donate blood to these facilities as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for Byakuya’s own life… it’s already been changed quite a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after he’d left the hospital, Byakuya resigned as a hunter. Now, he works as a fitness instructor for junior hunters, where he trains them in martial arts and helps them prepare to fight against vampires they might have to face in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, after a lengthy day of training, Byakuya returns to the apartment above The Fox’s Den, ready to retire for the night. Since Renji is busy in the restaurant, it’ll take some time before he’s finished for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Byakuya just gets himself ready for bed and climbs under the sheets of the bed he now shares with Renji. Outside, he can hear the sound of rain pattering against the windows, and it’s such a comforting sound to listen to while doing some reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time, he hears the bedroom door opening, and Byakuya looks up to see Renji entering the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome home, Renji,” Byakuya greets, setting the book aside. “How was work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renji shrugs. “Tiring, but it was fine,” he says with a smile. “I’m definitely ready to go to bed, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “So am I,” he agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he’d moved in with him, Renji has been teaching him everything on how to live as a vampire: he’s taught him how to travel through the shadows, how to manipulate shadows for combat, and how to get used to the taste of blood, among other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s truly grateful for having Renji by his side in helping him adjust to his vampiric side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Renji changes and gets ready for bed, he comes back and climbs under the sheets while turning off the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s another long day tomorrow,” Renji murmurs softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya nods. “Indeed,” he says. "Sleep well, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels Renji curling his arms around his torso and pulling him close before kissing his forehead. Smiling faintly at how warm Renji is, Byakuya moves a little closer and wraps his arms around his torso, letting out a content sigh as he relaxes in his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, everything is absolutely perfect. Lying here in Renji’s arms, listening to the pattering of rain outside, it’s absolutely peaceful; a moment that must be cherished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As sleep slowly takes hold of him, Byakuya smiles softly to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things have gotten so much better this past while, and they’re only going to be looking upward from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as long as Renji is by his side, Byakuya cannot wait to see how the future turns out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with that, this story is finished. I have another story in mind that I can't wait to get started on, so be sure to be on the lookout for it! Thank you everyone, for all your reviews and kudos. I'm so glad that you've enjoyed this fic, and I look forward to writing more in the future.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>